


The Flower Shop

by paigevlindsay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 91,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigevlindsay/pseuds/paigevlindsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since he left her at Hogwarts. Now a mediwitch at the Vratsa Vultures, Hermione is forced to deal with resurfacing feelings she once thought laid dormant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tour

Hermione stood in awe of the stadium in Vratsa. She held her handbag close, in a feeble attempt to exude strength and forced one foot in front of the other, to enter the grounds. She had completed her mediwitch training after the war, in need of income and purpose and had been thrust into this job rather quickly. She was not overly fond of quidditch, but it was popular and her skills could be put to good use. Her supervisor had placed her at the Liverpool team for all of a month before she had been called into a meeting with the World Quidditch Board of Directors.  
"It is not that you have not done a satisfactory job at Liverpool, quite the opposite." The lead director had said to her.  
"We have noticed that you speak Slavic languages and the Vratsa Vultures are on the road to champions again this year. Your expertise will be put to much better use in their facilities." She made no objection to the position in Bulgaria, but ever since she had been reassigned, her mind had been churning with malicious thoughts.  
"Do you think he will be there?" Ginny had asked over coffee, rather excited that Hermione was finally going to have a social life.  
"I do not know if Viktor Krum shall be there. But even if he is, we shall be work colleagues and nothing more." She had reassured Ginny, much to her dismay.

The Vratsa grounds put Liverpool to shame and Hermione thought she might have gotten lost were there not such strict signage posted around the building. Finally she reached the office of Alexei Boyanov. She stood, taking a deep breath, in an attempt to compose herself before tapping her knuckles against the door.  
"Come in!" A voice called loudly. Hermione pushed the door and entered, attempting to exude as much confidence as was possible. Alexei was exactly what Hermione had imagined of the coach of the Vratsa Vultures. He was large across the shoulders, with a stern face and impressive facial hair. He stood immediately, extending a hand towards her.  
"I am Alexei Boyanov, head coach. You must be the new medivitch." Hermione smiled softly and took his hand, shaking it firmly.  
"I am Hermione Granger, Sir. It is a pleasure to be here." She added, wanting to sound grateful for receiving a job she knew many had pined for.

Alexei asked her to sit. _She is so young!_ He thought to himself. The board had warned him but he had not expected a girl who looked like she had just graduated from school! She was kind on the eyes, he noticed. Her features were soft and her hair curled in a cloud around her face. Her body was healthy, he spotted through her light summer dress. The garment flared at the waist, accentuating her hips. Alexei had to take his eyes from her form, scolding himself for being so lecherous.  
"Shall ve begin the tour?" He asked her, eager to get her well acquainted with their facilities and anxious to see her work, as he had been told she was the best the Board had to offer.

Hermione walked alongside the large man. He must have been almost a foot taller than her and must have weighed twice as much in muscle alone. He pointed out areas like the locker room and the cafeteria. As they walked out onto the pitch, Hermione's breath was knocked from her lungs in a gasp. She had never stood in a stadium of such size and the altitude of the goals took her breath away.  
"Have you ever played?" Alexei caught her off guard by asking in Bulgarian. However Hermione didn't miss a beat.  
"No, I was never much one for sports. I was too busy with books and assignments." She replied in the foreign tongue. She looked over to Alexei and smiled, earning her an impressed nod.

The final destination on their tour was Hermione's office. It was high in the grounds, fit with a panoramic window so that she could see the game being played. She placed a hand up to the glass and peered out, looking upon the pitch.  
"It is the best office ve have and I vant you to be comfortable." Alexei said quietly, stood at the threshold of the room.  
"It is lovely. I can not thank you enough." Hermione replied, wanting to portray her gratitude. She sat at her new desk and peered down at the piece of paper that sat before her.  
"This is a list of the players. The ones in green are on loan. They shall each come in for a physical throughout the morning." Alexei said. Hermione nodded and he soon left her, with the promise of returning soon with her first appointment.

Hermione perused the list, to gage how many appointments she would have. There were over a dozen players, but she had anticipated this. The names meant very little to her, until one stood out, glaring at her in green: Viktor Krum. She felt her body slip into confliction as she realised he was on loan. Part of her wanted to see him, to watch as he smiled that soft grin at her. But, then she remembered the letters that she had sent him after the war, half a dozen and not a single answer. A fraction of her wanted to confront him and ask him why he had not replied, or at least sent her letters back unopened. But, this would all have to wait as her first appointment was sticking his head into the office.

The all male team had provided a mixture of reactions. Some gawked at Hermione as she poked and prodded at them. Some appeared to have little to no knowledge of who she was and answered her questions happily. And a select few made it very clear that Hermione was going to have to watch the level of flirtation. They were all large, very large. Covered in muscles and several inches taller than her. Some had shaved heads, some had lots of hair and the skin tones and ages ranged amongst the players. One thing she did notice was that there were no female players present at the Vratsa Vultures. She felt uneasy with the lack of women, their presence being one thing she enjoyed so much about her time at Liverpool.

She sat and watched the game for the rest of the afternoon, in her plush office chair after eating her lunch there. She was not a massive fan of quidditch, but she could very well appreciate the prowess of the players on the field. Remembering back to all of the times she had watched Harry, Ron and another quidditch player that she didn't wish to think the name of play.


	2. New Employment, Old Friends

Hermione had sought an extra job when she had been assigned to the Vratsa Vultures and found it in the form of a little flower shop, ran by an elderly woman. She had apparated there almost every day for the last few weeks whilst she still lived in England, sitting at the desk and performing the odd transaction. Blaguna, the owner of the store, had been so accommodating and kind that she even let Hermione read her books as she sat in her position.

She walked over to the flower shop and called for Blaguna.  
"I'm in here, child!" Hermione heard the woman's voice from the back of the shop. Hermione dumped her bag by the desk and ventured to the source of Blaguna's voice.  
"How was your first day?" The kind faced old woman asked. Her voice cracked ever so slightly and deep crow's feet appeared as she smiled at Hermione.  
"It went very well. I completed all of my checkups and the men seemed very nice." Hermione chimed as she watched Blaguna pour her a glass of pumpkin juice, which she knew she walked into town to buy specifically for her.  
"I am so glad to hear that you had a good day. The Vulture lads are so sweet. The Krum boy used to help me in the shop when he was younger, his mother being one of my best customers." Blaguna informed Hermione, her Bulgarian spitting quick, despite her old age. Hermione felt her eyes widen at the mention of Viktor.  
"Mr Krum is on loan at the moment. But I am sure I will have the pleasure of seeing him soon enough." Her Bulgarian faltered a little, and Blaguna gave her an appreciative look, understanding how hard it must have been for her to always converse in her second language in her presence.  
"He is a kind boy that has turned into a kind man." She said, with a hint of admiration in her voice. At this moment, when Hermione would have paid to leave the conversation, the bell chimed and she was needed at the till. She smiled at Blaguna, before fetching her book and taking up her place.

She had stayed until nightfall, closing up the shop and wishing Blaguna a good night. Hermione felt the cool evening air nip at the backs of her thighs as she walked to her flat in Vratsa. She so hated apparating everywhere that she found it a necessity to be located in the city. It took her all of ten minutes to walk home and once she entered the lounge, she kicked off her shoes, left her bag by the door and ventured into the kitchen.

With some leftover stew and a glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione sat with her parchment and quill, writing to Harry as he had made her promise to. As she wrote, she realised how well the day had gone and felt very content within her new employment. She sent the letter down to the communal owl for her building and watched him go, hoping that she would receive a reply soon.

Viktor had been convinced into a night out with his Vulture team mates. Despite his living in Vratsa, he had not seen his friends for the three months that he had been on loan in Ireland. He missed his friends and knew that he would be returning to the Vultures soon, now that the Irish team had a fantastic new seeker. They had all arrived at one of the few clubs in Vratsa and Viktor had soon found a lap warmer in a busty blonde. He wasn't interested in her in the slightest, but if it kept his friends quiet then he would support her weight for a short time. One of his closest friends, Nikolai leaned into Viktor and caught his attention.  
"We got a new mediwitch today." He called over the music. Viktor was intrigued at this mention of the new addition to the staff.  
"Is she good?" He tried to concentrate as bile rose to his throat as the blonde began placing slobbery kisses to his throat.  
"She is incredible. I kept an image of her so I could show you. She is far too beautiful to be a mediwitch." He continued as he pulled his wand from his robes and conjured an image of Hermione into the air in front of Viktor. The moment he saw the image, he pulled the girl from his lap, like peeling off a leech and gave her to someone else. She didn't seem to mind so much and Viktor felt unburdened with her leaving. He placed his elbows on his knees, leaning in to get a closer look at the conjuring. She looked different, her hair was still wild but it had softened and curled over time and she wore a yellow summer dress that made it clear her body had most definitely matured since he had seen her. But the body was not what Viktor was worried about. He was utterly breath taken by the mischievous smile that she held, looking under her lashes at him. He felt his breath leave his body in an awe struck sigh.  
"She is beautiful, no?" Nikolai asked Viktor, almost boasting. Viktor was unable to speak, despite conversing in his mother tongue for the first time in a long while. He simply nodded and began blocking out the sensations of the club, reverting into his inner thoughts.

Viktor had left the club prematurely after seeing Hermione. He knew she would never be seen at a seedy club like that and she would never be caught sat on a stranger's lap, suckling on his throat. He sighed, climbing into bed. He remembered the soft, feather light kisses she would place upon his skin when they were in private and he could not think of memory sweeter nor more satisfying in this moment. He had tried to forget her, after she had left his letters unanswered, but he feared now, that this venture was sought out in vain.


	3. Transfers

Hermione awoke with the sun and prepared for the day. She decided to walk to work, not wanting to apparate. It was a fine spring day and she smiled seeing colour finally tint the leaves on the trees and begin to see buds on the branches. When she got to her office, she was taken aback to find Nikolai sat in the chair in front of her desk.  
"Nikolai, what can I do for you?" She asked in a confused tone. He didn't appear to have any injuries, so she couldn't think of why he had come.  
"I haff bad news." He replied in English. Hermione nodded, beckoning him to continue.  
"I am to leaf." He said in a small voice, looking down at her with puppy dog eyes, pouting his already large lips at her.  
"Ah, where are you going?" She asked him in a slightly confused voice. Unsure why he was coming to her first hand to relay the information.  
"To Ireland." He sighed loudly and dramatically. Hermione had to fight every urge in her body not to roll her eyes. She knew now he was begging for sympathy and she was determined to deny him.  
"I am sure you will find Ireland to your liking. I have heard that they have a lovely training ground." She smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly, obviously frustrated.  
"I vill be from you. This makes me sad." He said with a grief that she could tell was fake.  
"I am sure you shall enjoy yourself and you shall have a competent mediwitch there. Now, if you will excuse me." She stood, wanting him out of her office, when he caught her by the waist. She had to bite down on every instinct to slap him.  
"Do I not get kiss to take with me?" He asked coyly. Hermione felt herself vibrate with rage.  
"No and if you do not take your hand off of me, I will vex you to Ireland myself." She said in a calm low tone. He laughed at her, mocking her threat before waltzing out of her office.

Viktor had spent the entire night dreaming of the fond memories he had with Miss Granger. From their times in the library and when he had awkwardly asked her to the Yule Ball, his English failing him. He awoke in turmoil. He was utterly happy that she was so close, so accessible and yet she wasn't whilst he was on loan. As Viktor apparated to Ireland's training camp he hoped to be transferred back to Vratsa as soon as was possible. And, as if the coach at Ireland had heard him, Seamus called Viktor in for a meeting.  
"Now, Viktor." He began in the accent which Viktor always found so difficult to comprehend.  
"You know how we've loved having you playing here and all. But now we've got a new lad seeking and you know he's mighty good. So, we're sending you back to the Vultures. They're dying for you back and we're swapping you for Nikolai, we need a strong beater to show these pansies how real men play, ay?" Seamus laughed loudly and Viktor joined in, not quite understanding the joke, but in sheer disbelief and joy that he was going to be training in Vratsa again, wearing the Vulture colours and being close to a certain mediwitch. They shook hands and departed, although not being able to understand the man, Viktor had grown very fond of the gruff Irishman. However, he had to admit he was happy to see the back of Ireland as he apparated home to enjoy his day off.

Hermione had been slightly worried by the amount of injuries she had to treat after lunch. Ivan had come in with a swollen ankle, Sergei had broken two fingers and a few others had come in, harboring aches and pains. Hermione felt very unsteady when their stories all followed the same structure.  
"Nikolai is just in a bad mood." Sergei had said.  
"He doesn't like it vhen vomen reject him, he gets angry." Ivan had whispered in perfect English, looking shy and embarrassed. Hermione decided that she liked Ivan very much, being one of the only players that didn't attempt to flirt with her. After the influx of injuries, she decided she would be very glad to see the back of Nikolai.

Viktor had found it hard to entertain himself on his day off. He had read for a short while, taken a long bath, followed by a nap and then cooked himself a large lunch. However, by the late afternoon, he found himself very bored. He remembered what his mother had told him to do when he had last seen her: _Go and see Miss Blaguna when you have the chance, Viktor. She is a lonely woman and she misses your company since you have been in Ireland._ Feeling a visit to the woman's flower shop would not go amiss, Viktor collected his wand and tucked it into his light summer wrap shirt before heading out into Vratsa town.

He wondered how many times Hermione had walked these streets and he pondered on whether she had been given a tour of the city, hoping she hadn't so that he could do the honours. He felt his fists clench ever so slightly when he thought of how Nikolai had spoken about Hermione. He wondered if the other players fawned over her like he had and the thought conjured a low burning rage he was not sure he was entitled to feel.

Hermione had started a new book that day, in the flower shop. However, she couldn't keep her mind from straying to Mr Krum. She had thought that their time together had been just like a fairytale, plucked from a book and now that she looked back on it, it was. Viktor had treated her better than any man in her life and her vague feelings that she had once felt for Ron were eclipsed by what she had felt for the Durmstrang boy, when he had visited that year. She smiled to herself as she thought of his soft smile that he reserved only for her and the way he could never pronounce her name correctly, his tongue stumbling over the strange English sounds. Just as she was pondering on her times with the star quidditch player, the bell at the door rang and her eyes fell upon the customer at the door.


	4. First Steps

Viktor felt his breath leave him as he saw her, perched there with a book in her hand. He had not imagined to see her here, expecting to have an awkward introduction the next morning at work. She smiled sheepishly at him, the same smile she had sent him so many times and he felt himself gasp, sending her a sliver of a smile in reply. Then, she looked down at her book and regarded him no further.  
"I am here to see Blaguna." He whispered before thinking, hardly loud enough for her to hear him. She smiled knowingly and nodded.  
"Blaguna, Mr Krum is here to see you!" She called out to the back of the shop in perfect Bulgarian. He felt his eyes widen hearing her speaking his mother tongue. She would have never attempted to speak his language in front of him when he was last with her, making an excuse of nerves. Now she was confident and proud, a quality he found exceedingly appealing.

Hermione attempted not to stare at Viktor. He looked vastly better than when she had last seen him. He would be twenty two now and he had matured in so many ways. He had grown at least a few inches, his body had filled out with even more muscle than when she had seen him and his face, that had been boyishly charming was now handsome, still dawning the slightly crooked nose. Hermione couldn't have imagined Viktor looking any better than he had when he was eighteen, but here he stood, just as flustered as the first time he had spoken to her, handsomer than ever.

She had to admit that she felt cocky when she called out to Blaguna in Bulgarian. The expression of shock and admiration plastered on his face was priceless.  
"She will be out soon." She cooed to him and chuckled lightly to herself when all he could do was nod, too flustered to speak. He walked slowly towards the desk and Hermione had to bite against her inner cheek to stop from licking her lips. She longed for him to say something, to put an end to the silence that had developed between them.  
"Her-my-nee," He began and she felt herself sigh at his pronunciation of her name, it being absent from her ears for too long. She smiled at him, beckoning him to continue. However, just as he was about to begin-  
"Viktor, darling!" Blaguna called out to him. Her rotund figure slamming into his, her frizzy red curls getting stuck in his nose and mouth. Hermione giggled as he hopelessly attempted to be free of the embrace.  
"Come come, we have so much to discuss." She said, pulling him along by the hand. The last thing she saw of Viktor before he got dragged into Blaguna's layer was a pleading expression plastered across his face.

She had hoped, when moving to Vratsa, that her feelings for Viktor would remain dormant, as she had believed they were. But now, with her hand pressed over her mouth, she chuckled, feeling as if she were a fifteen year old girl again. A hopeless feeling washed over her and she came down from her giddy state. _He's Viktor Krum, you idiot! Why would he go for you when he could have any woman in the world?!_ Hermione thought to herself. There was also the issue of the train of unanswered letters and the lack of correspondence on his behalf. She sighed, knowing things could not go back to the way they were, because nothing was the same. Hermione decided to let herself have a little crush, which she thought couldn't do too much damage, then move on and forget about Viktor all together.

Viktor sat, nodding along to Blaguna's drivel about who had gotten married and who was having children. He felt an itching to be near Hermione, to bombard her with questions. Although she had grown a few inches and her face had filled out, along with her body, she was still the same timid young girl, glancing at him from behind a book in the library that he remembered. He felt his body swell as he thought of working with her everyday. However, his mind sank when he thought of all the letters he had sent to the address Potter had given him after the war. She had not answered any of them and he was sure that she had found someone new, perhaps she was dating Potter. Viktor had to rid his mind of this thought, feeling his body become nauseous and hot with rage at the image of Hermione in the arms of another man, let alone Harry Potter.

Hermione quickly closed up the shop at six o'clock and popped her head into the back of the shop.  
"Blaguna, I'm heading home now." Hermione chimed and Viktor's head snapped around to look at her soft body stood by the doors.  
"Of course, dear. I shall see you tomorrow!" Blaguna called out to the young woman. Viktor began to panic, wanting to walk home with Hermione and speak with her about their time apart.  
"I am afraid I must leave also, Blaguna, but I shall return with mother next time she visits you." Blaguna responded positively to Viktor's promise to return with his mother. She kissed him on the cheek before letting him out of her grasp.

Viktor practically ran to catch up with Hermione, she had not gotten far, walking along, reading her book. He noted that she looked like an angel in her white summer dress, curls filling the space around her head. He calmed his breathing before approaching her.  
"Her-my-nee." He began and she looked up at him with the twinkle in her eye that he had always remembered.  
"May I valk vith you?" He asked in english, knowing that talking in her first language was probably a relief after conversing in her second language for so long. She smiled softly, placing the book into her small satchel.  
"Of course, Viktor." She replied, becoming slightly shy being reminded of his attentive nature.

They walked slowly, in silence for a few minutes, before Viktor turned to her.  
"It has been too long. I do not know you vere effen training to be medivitch." He said in a surprised tone.  
"I needed a job after the war, and becoming a mediwitch seemed like good employment. I enrolled only a week or two after the war had ended." She stated, looking down at the ground, ashamed to speak of the war.  
"I read about you often, in papers. You vere all people speak of." He meant it as a compliment. However, he noticed, when she looked at the ground that she was still just as nervous as she had always been.  
"How do you find Ireland?" She managed to ask, pulling herself from her slight depression at her own mention of the war. She blinked back the tears that had started forming before looking up into his eyes.

Viktor spoke about Ireland positively, not wanting to mention the tears he had seen in Hermione's eyes. She had been one of the hardest hit in the war, becoming the poster child for the movement against the death eaters.  
"I haff returned to Vultures to train. I begin tomorrow." He beamed at her, hoping that she was as glad as he was that they would be so close.  
"That is wonderful!" She called to him, placing a hand on his forearm, sending his heart aflutter.  
"Have you missed it?" She asked, softer this time.  
"More than I can say. Bulgarians play different to Irish and I haff missed my friends." She smiled up at him, glad that he was happy to return.  
"Do you apparate or floo?" He asked her, wondering how she got back to England, and why she was walking somewhere to do it.  
"Oh no, I live in Vratsa. I can not deal with having to use magic every morning to get to work." She laughed, realising how ridiculous she must have sounded.  
"This is good." He replied. "You not haff to tire yourself apparating home each day." She nodded, glad that he understood her point of view.  
"It must be tough, being avay from friends and lover like this." Viktor had not realised what he had said before he saw Hermione giggling in front of him.  
"Vhat haff I said?" He asked, worried that he had embarrassed himself. When she composed herself she turned to him with an expression between embarrassment and joy on her face, not remembering the last time she had felt so carefree.  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't laugh like that. It is just, there is no lover to speak of. Harry and Ron are doing just fine without me. Harry has Ginny and Ron is not my biggest fan anyway. So it is me and my books at the moment." Viktor felt his heart break as he heard her speak of her life without friends. He had always been jealous of Potter when he was at Hogwarts, being so close to Hermione. But now, seeing her hiding her loneliness with laughter, he realised he would have given anything for her to have a real, true friend in her life, even if it was Potter.  
"You must have been the same in Ireland, missing your friends and lover." She mirrored his words. He leant towards her with a soft smile on his face, taking Hermione's breath away. Viktor shook his head.  
"I haff no lover and friends keep contact in letters." Hermione nodded, sure that he was right, that friends would stay friends if they wanted to. His mention of letters made her wonder why he had not replied to any of hers, but this thought was passed aside when they reached her flat.  
"This is me." She pointed up to the block of flats and Viktor nodded, taking her hand and bowing to her.  
"I see you tomorrow, Her-my-nee." He smiled, brighter than Hermione had seen in years and looked into her eyes for a few long moments.  
"Until then." She squeezed his hand before turning and climbing the steps up to her flat, not looking back.

She closed the door behind her and brought a hand to her head. A wide smile grew on her face and she began to chuckle, thinking of how silly she must have seemed, seeing the man only once and thinking herself half smitten with him already. He said he had no lover and Hermione thought that this was a good piece of information to have obtained. She looked in her letter bowl and found it empty. _Friends keep contact in letters_. Viktor had said and he was right. Hermione began to have a sneaking suspicion that her friends were drawing away, becoming distant. She sighed, pushing thoughts of Harry and Ron from her mind as she sat and ate, attempting to keep a clear mind. One hot shower later and Hermione was laid in bed. Her last thought before she drifted off into slumber was that any attempt to repress these feelings that began to swell within her would be done in vain, and with that she fell softly to sleep.

He had apparated home, needing to be alone. Viktor smiled wider than he had in what he was sure was years and thought of every aspect of her being. Every smile she had sent him, how her body seemed so soft as they walked side by side. He had to rest else he was sure he was going to combust. He couldn't help his feelings for her, she was unlike anyone he had met and although he had tried to find a replacement, she was truly one of a kind.

He laid in bed and thought of Hermione. Did she feel the same? Her light blushing smiles suggested that perhaps she did, but he couldn't be sure that she wasn't merely being polite. He would have to talk with her more to establish if any feelings were there. Viktor couldn't comprehend the effect she had on him. He could not have tolerated the thought of a relationship with any other witch, finding their company lacking in one way or another, but being with her for only a few fleeting minutes had him imagining her in his arms, sight seeing together, kissing, embracing. Before he let himself indulge in this simple pleasure, he closed his eyes tightly, wishing for the hours to pass by quickly, so that he could see her and be in the company of Hermione once more.


	5. Routine Checkup

Viktor paced around the locker room. He knew he was early, very early in fact. But when he had woken up and seen the sun shining brightly through his window, he had to make the most of what he was sure was going to be a wonderful day. He had hand washed his Vultures uniform the day before, taking care with the rich burgundy material. It felt so natural to slip into his home colours and he sighed as he looked in the mirror, feeling more like himself than he had in months.

He had missed the smell of the locker rooms, however pungent others thought it was, it smelt like home to him. With every team mate that entered the locker room, Viktor received a joyous cry and a manly bear hug. He was so glad that everyone had received him so well that he had lost track of time. He quickly ran down the hall, hoping that he would not be late for his appointment with Miss Granger.

Hermione was glad that Viktor was a few minutes late, it allowed her to smooth down her hair and adjust her dress. She had absentmindedly worn the team's colours, adorning a burgundy summer dress. She fidgeted until she heard the loud knock at her door.  
"Come in!" She called in Bulgarian and she smiled as she saw Viktor stride into the room and sit in front of her. He looked like him again, in his burgundy quidditch uniform. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and sent her a polite smile.

Viktor couldn't help but stare at Hermione in his team's colours. He wonder how she would look in his Bulgarian red and smiled to himself at the delicious thought.  
"Now, Mr Krum." She began, in Bulgarian. He could not have her addressing him in such a formal way, if he had any chance of gaging her feelings for him.  
"Please, Her-my-knee," He grimaced at his mispronunciation but forgot the thought when he saw her smile.  
"Call me Viktor. It is my name, no?" He responded in English. He knew this routine check up would be much easier for him if they conversed in English, rather than Bulgarian, now that his English had improved.

Hermione was grateful to Viktor for speaking to her in English, any anxiety she had about her less than perfect Bulgarian dissipated. However, when she looked down at her questions, a lump began to grow in her throat almost instantly.  
"So, Viktor. I have some questions for you." She began, deciding to start with the easiest questions and work her way up.  
"Do you drink alcohol on a regular basis?" She asked him.  
"No." He replied. His answer shocked her, being such a young man, she thought he might be a heavy drinker with the parties he no doubt attended.  
"Do you partake in drug consumption?" She saw Viktor think for a moment and realise he might have been struggling with the wording of the question. So she rephrased:  
"Do you do drugs?" And a wave of realisation rolled over his features.  
"Oh, no." He said firmly and she wrote his answer down in the box.  
"Apart from your quidditch training, do you do any other exercise?" He smiled at her, thinking of his early morning jogs, that she had witnessed once or twice when he was at Hogwarts.  
"I jog." His answer was short, but he noticed it caused Hermione to blush, which Viktor delighted in seeing.  
"And do you keep a healthy diet?" She asked, dreading the only set question that remained on her list.  
"I try." He said and she smiled up at him, understanding if he snuck the odd chocolate bar every now and again. Hermione brought her hands into her lap and fidgeted with her fingers as she thought of how to ask the next question.  
"And, um. Are you, uh, are you sexually active?" She asked in a shaky voice and smiled ever so slightly when she saw Viktor;s chest quiver as he chuckled.  
"Her-my-nee, I tell you. I haff no lover. So, no." He answered the question and Hermione smiled, glad that the situation had turned out much less painfully than she had anticipated.

Viktor chuckled to himself as the girl looked away when he removed his shirt to leave him in only a vest, She kept her eyes averted as she checked all of his vital organs were in working order. He did notice, however, that when she had checked his blood pressure, her breath hitched, when her small hands came into contact with his firm bicep. He smiled, glad that she appeared to be just as affected as she had been when he had been less impressive. Viktor wished he could stay with Hermione all day, having her poke and prod at him. Unfortunately, practice was about to start and with the reassurance that he was in perfect health, he thanked Hermione and left her to begin his first training session back with the Vultures.


	6. Lunch Date

Hermione watched, in awe of Viktor as he trained in front of her for the first time. She had seen him play in a few games, but never had she witnessed him laughing with his friends in between exercises and becoming competitive with the teammates that made up the mock opponents. He truly was a prodigy, there was no doubt of it. He had only gotten better with age and she wondered if there was any seeker in the world who could match to his skills. She shook her head deciding that no, not even Harry could match the man's talent.

Lunch rolled around and Hermione decided to be brave and make her way to the cafeteria to eat lunch. She had packed herself some food, but she was sure a little socialising wouldn't do her any harm and she had to admit that she was longing to see Viktor again. She entered the cafeteria and saw that the team's table was full, so she resigned herself to her own table and pulled out the latest muggle novel that her mother had sent her and made herself comfortable, nibbling on her lunch and peering up at the boy's table every once in a while.

Viktor sighed seeing her, sat alone. He wondered how often she spent her time like this. He couldn't shift what she had said about her friends out of his mind. He had felt such pain when her and the Weasley boy had been plastered on the front pages of newspapers and tabloids. But at least she looked happy in the wizard photographs when they had first started dating. He recalled not four months after the original pictures had been published, he had seen a photograph of the Weasley boy with a blonde sat on his lap, kissing his cheek as he beamed. Viktor ground his teeth together with frustration, she was such a good kind person, why was she being treated so abominably?

He was pulled from his train of thought as Sergei leaned over to him and whispered:  
"She looks like a real vixen in red, doesn't she? Oh the things I would do to her if she had red underwear on underneath, or no underwear at all." He drooled over Hermione and it took every ounce of strength he possessed for Viktor not to knock Sergei's lights out. She was so demure, sat unaware of the filth that was spewing from his teammates' mouths. He blocked out their perverted suggestions and focused on her, she was nibbling on a sandwich and appeared to be fully immersed in her book. He had never heard of the title, nor the _Jane Austen_ who appeared to be the author. He decided that it must have been a muggle book and he smiled inwardly, knowing that she found pleasure in both cultures she had inherited, muggle from her parents and magic from living in the wizarding world. Before he could stop his friend, Sergei was strolling over to Hermione with obvious swagger and Viktor felt his face go red, knowing exactly what was going to follow.

Hermione looked up from her edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ to see Sergei standing in front of her. He was a large man, with over styled black hair and a face that better suited a very pretty woman rather than a quidditch player. He sat, with his legs spread wide apart and his mouth contorted into a leering grin.  
"Hermione," He pronounced her name perfectly and it made a small amount of bile rise in her throat, much preferring Viktor's imperfect pronunciation.  
"Go on date vith me." He drooled demandingly, looking up at her from under his lashes. She was taken quite aback by his direct approach and sat, mouth agape for a few seconds.  
"So?" He asked, becoming inpatient.  
"Oh, um, thank you for the offer, Sergei. I am very flattered." She began, wondering how to reject him kindly.  
"I am afraid I cannot accept your offer." She said timidly, afraid of his reaction. Her eyes shot up to Viktor, who was staring at her with both pity and anger painted on his face.  
"Vhy?" He almost barked at her. She couldn't think of an answer, feeling very uncomfortable.  
"You haff boyfriend?" He asked her impatiently, obviously offended. She thought quickly, knowing she couldn't lie and say yes, in fear that her lie would circulate back to Viktor. So she shook her head silently and she was sure she heard him growl at her.  
"You vant another?" His raised his voice at this question, pride wounded now.  
"Yes." She replied without thinking. Her eyes wide when she realised what she had said. Sergei's eyes narrowed as he sulked off back to the boy's table. Before thinking, Hermione picked up her belongings and retreated to her office once again.

Viktor watched her leave the cafeteria in a hurry. It reminded him of the time she had left the library on account of his followers. The table erupted, mocking Sergei with his lack of prowess, Viktor ignored them until Sergei said something that sparked his interest:  
"She wants another, there was nothing I could do." He said in a low voice. Viktor's head shot up. She had said she didn't have a lover and that she was not close with her male friends. This left Viktor to ponder on who Hermione had been talking about. But his mind was soon diverted with the beginning of afternoon training.

He had played poorly in comparison to the morning session. He wondered if Hermione was watching and once his mind was on her, it could not drift. He indulged himself, only for a moment, in thinking that the man she had told Sergei of could have possibly been him. His heart fluttered and he hoped dearly that he was the object of her affections. He yearned to spend more time with her, hearing her wartime stories, no matter how painful, finding out what had changed in the four years that they had been apart. The chemistry they had shared still flowed between them and he was sure he was just as taken with her as ever. He caught the sight of her watching the practice from her office and just as he smiled the bludger hit.


	7. The Healer

Hermione felt herself cry out in shock as she watched Viktor fall from his broom. The beating he had taken from the bludger was serious, but the fall would have killed him if Hermione had not pointed her wand towards where he was and shouted:  
"Leviosa!" His body levitated just centimeters from the ground and she lowered her wand gently, laying his body down. She apparated immediately, landing by Viktor's side. He was breathing, but the breaths were shallow. She had never seen a buldger hit anyone that hard before, and straight to the head.

Alexei had screamed for the practice to come to a halt. He was sure the hit had been fatal and that all of Miss Granger's efforts were in vain. He paced back and forth, watching her summon potions and perform charms. She seemed very calm for the situation she was in. She rubbed his sweating head with his hand, he could not make the call to his parents saying that their son had passed away in training. He could not speak to the papers of his tragically young death and most importantly, he couldn't lose his star seeker.

Hermione had faltered for a brief moment before remembering her training. She placed a reconstructive charm on his spine, to ensure that no permanent damage would be caused and then scanned his head, to check for any severe impairments. Viktor had seemed to get away pretty light, with some minor bruising to the right side of his brain that she quickly cleared up with an advanced neuro-reparement enchantment. She looked up to the anxious coach and smiled to him.  
"He will be fine. He'll be asleep for a while, but he shall be fine." She assured him. A wide smile broke out onto Alexei's face and he strode towards her, taking her hand in his.  
"Thank you, Miss Granger. I haff met best medivitches in the vorld and none vould haff been able to heal him." Hermione blushed at the compliment, before retrieving her wand and placing the leviosa enchantment on Viktor's body again. Taking him back to her office for supervision.

She looked down on his peaceful face and chuckled to herself. Although he had hurt himself and had almost fallen to his death, he had missed the bludger because he had been preoccupied with looking at her. What an idiot! She thought to herself, placing her head in her hands and letting out an exasperated laugh.

Hermione was unsure how to pass the time. She had brewed some potions to make up for the ones she had spilled on the pitch, all the while checking on Viktor momentarily. He was breathing evenly now and his face had gained a flush of healthy colour. She sighed, wondering what she was going to say once he awoke Hi, you almost died because you were ogling me instead of watching the game. No, she didn't think that would do, and she decided she would have to decide on something more professional.

Alexei had checked in every hour for the first three hours. Then, when he was sure of Viktor's speedy recovery, his visits became less frequent. She had rung Blaguna who had cried and wailed, insisting that she would have to bring Viktor to the shop when he was better, and she reminded Blaguna that it was not her job and that he would have to come of his own accord. Once she managed to get away from the phone, she sat beside Viktor and simply looked down at him, allowing her mind to wander.

He truly was handsome, all man with sharp angular features and a smattering of facial hair around his lips and chin. He had allowed his hair to grow out slightly, and Hermione much preferred the tailored look compared to his old barely there style he had sported when he was eighteen.

She knew she had to find some employment, else she was positive she was going to fall into the trap of drooling over the quidditch star and becoming undetectable from the rest of his fangirls. She peered over at her book and decided that she would read to him. If he could hear her then he could enjoy some muggle culture, and if not then no harm would have been done. She collected the book from her desk and pulled up a chair near his head. She flipped to the beginning and took a breath, before beginning to read.

She was four chapters in when Alexei called in for the last time. It was nine in the evening when he knocked on the door. He peered down at the now healthy looking Viktor and smiled to her.  
"You can go home, you know? He will wake up and be fine, just a you said." He cooed to her in Bulgarian. Hermione knew she could go home and leave him to his own devices, but something within her stopped her from abandoning him. She wanted to comfort him and look after him.  
"I know. But I won't leave him." She said, looking up at Alexei. He offered her a soft smile, that held a sign of knowledge that made Hermione a little uncomfortable.  
"He vill be so grateful." He said to her. "He has never had treatment like this before, none of my boys haff. Ve are very lucky to have you, Miss Granger. Goodnight." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him before wishing him a goodnight. Although the man had a hard exterior, Alexei was a sweet and kind man when he wanted to be and Hermione was very glad to have such a supportive superior.

Another four hours passed before Viktor awoke. His eyes fluttered open to see Hermione sat beside him, reading to him in an angelic English voice. However much he loved to hear her speak Bulgarian, hearing her speak in her mother tongue was unlike anything he had heard before. The last thing he remembered was seeing her, in the glass wall of her office, and seeing her soft smile. He did not know how much time had passed or what had happened, but all of these questions left his mind when he felt Hermione's soft hand caress his forehead, feeling his temperature, she seemed satisfied as she nodded to herself and shut her book.  
"How do you feel?" She asked him in an attentive voice.  
"Vell, vhat time is it?" He asked, wanting to know how long she had been sat, reading to him.  
"It is one in the morning." Hermione said calmly, whilst Viktor gawked at her. She had stayed with him and cared for him for almost ten hours! He was sure no other mediwitch would go to such great lengths, but no one is like her he reminded himself.

It took very little time for Viktor to gain independence and Hermione had to clamp a hand onto his chest as he attempted to stand.  
"Where do you think you are going?" She asked, knowing that although she had healed him, his body would be weak and he would take a few more hours to fully recuperate.  
"I am going to floo home. I haff taken too much time." He insisted and she laughed, pressing her hand down on his chest, keeping him laid on the cot.  
"I don't think so." She said decisively. He placed a hand over hers and looked up pleadingly into her eyes.  
"Her-my-ninny." He purred and she felt herself melt a little, her resolve wavering.  
"This bed is not comfortable and I am tired. Please?" He begged and she wondered what she could do. She sighed, knowing her only option was to take him to her home and allow him to rest there, where she could keep an eye on him if anything went wrong.  
"You may come with me and sleep in my flat, I cannot have you on your own in your state." Viktor nodded, inwardly anticipating the chance to see Hermione's flat. She made him drink a terrible potion, before allowing him to do anything.  
"Pain killing potion." She explained and he nodded, still in awe of her dedication.

Viktor felt far from his best and only prayed that he could make it to her flat without collapsing. She had obviously thought of this, wrapping her arm around his waist to support him.  
"Her-my-own, please. You not need-" He began to protest but she shot him a knowing look that made it clear she knew he needed help. He silenced his protests and attempted to lean on her as little as possible.

Viktor was twice the size of Hermione and bracing him was not an easy feat. She was glad that she had rented a flat so close to the training grounds now, hulking his body home. They walked in silence and she knew when they got to her one bedroom flat she was going to give him her bed. He needed it far more than her and the sofa would do just fine for her to rest. Climbing the stairs proved to be a challenge and Hermione paused on every step to regain her breath. She wondered if using magic to give her extra strength would have been a wise idea, but no, she had already performed so many enchantments on Viktor that she was tired and worn down. She fumbled for her keys once they got to her front door and sighed as she pushed it open, stumbling across the threshold, still very much taking Viktor's weight.

She had a charming flat, although a little small, it was filled with little quirks that made it hers, Viktor noticed. Like the photograph of her muggle parents and her grades from Hogwarts framed, displayed on a coffee table. Viktor felt a strange mixture of overwhelming guilt and gratitude for Hermione as she allowed him to use her as a crutch. Knowing now that she still gave everything she had for other's happiness and it pained him to know that so many people had used such a beautiful quality against her.

Now that they were in her apartment, she pointed to a door with her free hand.  
"That's the bathroom." He nodded, unsure how to reply. Then she brought him to a room that was obviously her bedroom. It was simple, without any real decoration, apart from the piles of books that laid around. She helped him into the bed and turned away as he struggled with his boots and shirt. He watched as she collected a blanket from her wardrobe, along with night clothes.  
"If you need me, I shall be on the sofa." She said to him calmly, sending him a half smile.  
"Her-my-own, vait. You sleep here and I go-" He was interrupted by her hand gesturing him to stop.  
"Please, Viktor. You are wounded, sleep and recuperate. The sofa will do fine for me." He nodded, understanding that she was tired and probably fed up. So he settled down into her bed and drifted to sleep with the thought that she was the most wondrous person he had met filling his mind.

Hermione changed and collapsed onto the sofa, she couldn't believe that she had saved him. Most would have not bothered, in the state he was in. But he was Viktor Krum and she was beginning to understand that to her, that made all the difference.


	8. Letters

Viktor awoke with the rising sun and patted his hands along his body, feeling completely healed. He rose and changed back into his uniform, before conjuring some parchment and a quill. He sat on the bed, paper in his hand, unsure what to say. How could his words possibly say enough? He felt tempted to leave his heart on the paper and let the chips fall where they may. But no, that was not the way to do it, not the way to secure a lasting relationship and that's what he wanted with Hermione. He left a quick note, explaining his gratitude and promising to visit her sometime in the day. He walked into the living room, after making her bed and stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione, hair wild on her pillow, angelic face contorted in discomfort. Part of him wanted to lift her into his arms and take her to the bed. However, he wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with this, so he decided to leave and see how she felt later in the day.

Hermione awoke to the sound of Viktor's apparation. He had left a note that her eyes perused for a moment. She smiled at his fractured English and left it on the coffee table to shower. Once she had eaten and changed, it was time for her to leave, she had spent most of the morning in the shower, attempting to rid the knots from her back after sleeping on the sofa.

She walked slowly to work, opening the letter that she had found in her letter bowl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am glad that things went so well on your first day and that everyone was kind. I have to admit we were all a little worried about your new life in Bulgaria, but I think we're all now convinced that you'll do just fine._

_I have been speaking with Ron recently, and I know you guys have bad blood, but he misses you so dearly 'mione. He came to me, begging to know where you were and I kept our promise and didn't tell him, but the guy is a mess! You know I've always been supportive of your relationship and even though what he did with Lavender was wrong, you guys belong together, the whole world knows it!_

_All I am saying is, things would be much smoother between all of us if you guys began dating again, it would at least appease the interrogation I receive from at least of of the Weasleys daily. Please just think about it._

_Best wishes,_

_Harry._

She rolled her eyes at the parchment. She was sure he wouldn't have written at all if it wasn't for the bidding of Ron. She sighed, they would always take Ron's side, no matter how much Harry had said he loved them equally, his treatment of her after their breakup suggested otherwise.

Viktor apparated to work, wanting to get back on the broom. However, as he walked into the locker room, he was met with a sea of shocked faces. Alexei pulled him from the locker room and into his office. He put both of his hands on the desk and looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.  
"Why are you here?" He asked in pure shock. Viktor couldn't understand the meaning of this and just chuckled lightly.  
"Because I work here." He answered, confused about the situation. Alexei sighed, learning of Viktor's ignorance.  
"You don't remember, do you?" With Viktor's confused expression, Alexei sat down and stared at him with pity.  
"You were hit by a bludger. Harder than I have ever seen before. You fell from your broom." Viktor remembered vaguely, the dull pain, the floating sensation when he should have hit the ground.  
"You should have died." Alexei said solemnly to Viktor. "I do not know how she did it. I have never met a mediwitch like her before." Alexei said, his voice impressed. Viktor remembered back to Hermione, much smaller than him, taking his weight and leading him across Vratsa. Alexei was right, she was different, special.  
"You owe Miss Granger thanks, Viktor. She saved your life." Alexei patted Viktor on the back, leaving him alone in the office.

Hermione sat with the quill in her mouth, wondering how to reply to Harry's letter.

_Dear Harry,_ she wrote.

_Thank you for your letter. I am so glad that you are all supportive of my new job. It really means the world to me._

_As to the issue with Ronald, I'm afraid I can not rekindle my relationship. He hurt me and any feelings I had for him have dwindled away to nothing more than a friendly affection. It is not only my indifference that stops me, but my heart has been affected by another. I thought that I could be unaffected, but Harry, I can not deny myself the feelings that have laid dormant for so long. He is so different, but somehow the same and he is a man, whereas Ronald remains a boy._

_How are you and Ginny? I hope to be hearing news of wedding bells soon! Send my love to Ron, Mrs Weasley and everyone at Hogwarts._

_Best wishes,_

_Hermione Granger._

She thought the letter said enough without admitting too much. She had to admit to herself that Viktor had beginning to steal her heart in the short time they had spent together, and all she could hope was that he was not too offended by the idea.

She was tired, very tired after spending the night on the sofa, only receiving a very poor night's sleep. Hermione rested her cheek on the cool wood of her table, convincing herself that resting for a few moments would do her a world of good. Her eyes closed softly and she let the sweet slumber take her.

Viktor had kept his word and knocked at Hermione's door mid way through the morning. He had taken it easy in training, but wanted to take some time to truly thank the witch for her wonderful deed. When he heard no reply, he wondered if she had gone out for a break and opened the door a sliver. That was when he saw her, hair strewn across the desk, face on the wood, resting. He couldn't resist entering the office and waiting to speak to her. Watching her sleep was such a treat, although she was not in his arms like she had been the last time he had watched her, she was still just as angelic and peaceful.

His eyes skimmed over her desk and a letter stood out to him. He knew he shouldn't read it. But he couldn't help himself as he looked down at it, facing towards him, begging to be read. He peered down at the beautifully written letter and sighed, remembering all of the letters she had sent him after he had left her at Hogwarts. It was addressed to Harry and Viktor felt both a pang of jealousy and a wave of relief in knowing that she had a small correspondence with a friend. However, as he read, Viktor realised that this was not an ordinary letter to a friend. There were no questions, apart from a brief mention of Harry and a female that Viktor guessed was his girlfriend. The main body of the letter was a list of reasons why Hermione could not begin her relationship with Weasley again. Viktor felt his mouth fall agape. _I can not deny myself the feelings that have laid dormant for so long._ She had written. Viktor could barely contain the joy he felt as he reread this portion of the letter. _He is a man._ He felt his ego inflate at the sentence. She was one of the most beautiful, intelligent, brave women in the world and she was doting over him in a love letter! At least he was sure it was him, he had no knowledge of any other man in Hermione's life, and that information was public knowledge. He had to compose himself as he saw her begin to stir, groggily rising from her sleep.

Hermione awoke with a start. Viktor was sat in front of her, looking pleased that she had awoken.  
"Viktor!" She called out to him, not knowing how long he had been there.  
"Her-my-knee." He replied, his voice filled with admiration.  
"How long have you been here?" She asked, gathering the papers on her desk, including the letter, into a neat pile. Viktor chuckled to himself as she fidgeted.  
"Not long. I come to thank you." He said with a kind of longing tinting his words. Hermione looked up to him quickly and saw a sincerity in his eyes that she had not seen in years, not since he had been at Hogwarts.  
"Oh no, Viktor. It's just my job." She palmed off the thanks, sure that it was not needed.  
"No." Viktor said decisively, loud enough to stop Hermione fidgeting and look him directly in the eye.  
"You stay vith me, nurse me, take care of me for a mistake that vas all mine. You are good person Her-my-ninny, better than I meet in long time. You give all, now I vish to give back." He praised her, wanting to let her know how highly he thought of her. She remained silent, allowing him to continue.  
"Let me take you on tour of Vratsa. You vork here and flower shop, never see the city. Let me show you the country I loff, as thanks for saving my life." Hermione looked at this wonderful man, pleading her to let him give her a city tour. She had to admit that she had very much wanted to see the town, but didn't know where to start. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of Viktor showing her around town, speaking passionately about the place he loved. She had worked very hard to save him and she thought perhaps she deserved a treat.  
"I would like that very much." She replied in no more than a whisper, looking up at him from under her lashes.

Viktor felt quite the fool, sat gawking at the optimistic look Hermione was sending him. He couldn't believe that she had agreed, that he was going to spend a whole day walking around town with her, spending the time with her he so longed for. Before he made an utter fool of himself, he rose, looking down at her.  
"I pick you up Saturday, at ten, at your flat?" She smiled and nodded her head. He smiled, walking towards the door.  
"Good, is good. I see you then!" He called back to her as he left and before she could say anything he was gone. She thought back on what had just happened and placed her head in her hands, letting out a giddy laugh.


	9. Mistakes

Viktor rolled his eyes as his team mates all gathered around him.  
"Come on! You almost died! It's time to celebrate!" Ivan called to him, dancing mockingly. The others insisted that he had to go out with them and Viktor was unaffected until Sergei said, rather quietly compared to the others:  
"Don't bother, he's gone Irish on us." That was when all of the encouragement stopped and awkward faces filled the room. Viktor cursed himself and agreed to make an appearance, if only a short one. This was met by an uproar of joyous cheers and Viktor felt as if he had appeased his team mates for a short while.

Hermione wished Blaguna a goodnight as she shut up shop.  
"Hermione!" Blaguna called out and Hermione popped her head into the back of the office.  
"He's going to be okay, yes? Viktor I mean." Hermione chuckled at the woman's love for the boy.  
"Yes, Blaguna. He was back at training today, I mended him well." She winked before leaving the store and walking home.

If Viktor had to imagine his version of hell, this would be it, a night out in Sofia. He was only there because of the comment that Sergei had made and if he could have been at home, relaxing, he would be right now.

The club was loud and stank of sweat and cheap cologne. The other boys looked quite at home, but Viktor stuck out like a sore thumb. Not because he was Viktor Krum, which many people had whispered as he entered. It was that he had annoyance and awkwardness written on his face as he sat in a booth, as far away from the dance floor as possible. The main reason he hated going clubbing was the girls. The witches that occupied the clubs were the same witches that followed him around at games and sent him anonymous letters with garments of intimate clothing encased. They were the same women, only now, they had lost their inhibitions. Drunk and intoxicated by the atmosphere, they each propositioned him, to which he curtly replied that he was not interested. His friends thought he was quite a bore and knowing that he was not enjoying his night, they brought a curly haired blonde over and sunk her down on his lap. Before Viktor could complain and remove her, she had latched on and was sucking at his neck as if she were trying to draw blood. Viktor gasped in horror when he saw the camera come from nowhere and a journalist snidely call out:  
"Smile! The world is going to see this one." Viktor felt bile rise in his throat as he threw the girl into another man's arms and immediately apparated back home.

He paced around his bedroom, thinking of what he could possibly do. He had asked Hermione out on a date and she had accepted! And now she would see a picture of a floozy sucking at his neck in a club in Sofia. No doubt this would put an end to his courting and she would cancel the date on Saturday. Viktor had to stop himself descending into this spiral of despair. She was Hermione and she was not a normal girl who might completely block his advances after seeing such a terrible thing. He would explain to her what had happened and hopefully, the good hearted, understanding girl that he had so many fond memories with would forgive him. He sighed as his head hit the pillow. It was a long shot, but it was the only kind of hope that he had.

Hermione awoke to the sound of the owl knocking at her door. She dropped a parcel at her feet and flew off. Hermione looked down at the parcel with confusion, then quickly opened it, wondering who would be sending her anything in the mail. When she opened the package, all that was enclosed was a paper, a daily prophet to be exact. On the front was a picture of Viktor Krum, in a nightclub somewhere, acting as chair for a curly headed blonde, who was practically chewing on his neck. The headline read: "Spotted! Viktor Krum on the night scene in Sofia." Hermione was temporarily shocked. But then she looked at Viktor's animated face closely and all she felt was pity for the man. His face was contorted into an expression of disgust and dread. Enclosed with the paper was a note from harry:

_Yeah, I see he's really a man._

Hermione scoffed at the note and threw it in the rubbish, thinking it utter nonsense, and prepared for the day. She was shocked to find Viktor sat in her office when she arrived to work. He stood as she entered, with an embarrassed look on his face.  
"Her-my-ninny. I must speak vith you." He pleaded and she smiled at him as she started sorting through her paperwork.  
"Of course, Viktor. I am listening." She shot him an encouraging look. Viktor took a deep breath, preparing himself.  
"Her-my-o-ninny. Haff you seen the daily prophet?" He asked, hoping that she had so he didn't have to explain the basics.  
"Yes, I have read today's issue." She smiled up at him, not the reaction he had expected.  
"Then you must haff seen the photograph of my shame." He sighed, thinking back to the awful night.  
"You looked terribly upset in the picture. What was going on?" Her laughter chimed and Viktor looked at her in awe. He could have not imagined a more understanding reaction, more than understanding, she was actually curious.  
"Vell, team mates pressure me into going on night out, I not vant to go. Then vhen I am there, they are angry I not enjoy myself. So, they put girl on lap and hope this make me happy. Before I get her off, out comes camera and vell you haff seen." He thought she might scowl, or overt her eyes, but instead she laughed, giggled with a hand muffling the sound.  
"Oh Viktor, I am sorry. But that is awful bad luck. I did notice that she was practically chewing on you and I couldn't imagine it to be pleasant." He beamed and joined in on her joking.  
"She had vet mouth, like dog." This comment caused Hermione to shake her head in pity.  
"I am sorry you had to go through that. You don't deserve to be chewed on like a bone." She blushed ever so slightly at her comment, which Viktor noticed.  
"Now, let's see what we can do for those hickies." She pointed at the red flesh at his neck, looking raw and bruised.

Viktor smiled inwardly as he sat in her office. She had been kinder and more understanding than he could have hoped. She had realised even before he spoke to her that he was not enjoying the "kisses" the girl was giving him. She leant over his left side and applied a salve.  
"Please stop going on these nights out." She whispered to Krum. He turned his head in shock, and saw her face turn a shade of pink as she focused on his neck.  
"Your poor neck can't take much more after your abuse last night. Perhaps lay off of the neck chewing all together." She smiled down at him and with a surge of courage, he leant up and kissed her cheek.  
"I not vant other girls' kisses, Her-my-knee." He whispered to her and he heard her gasp.  
"You're all healed now." She whispered and stood, Viktor standing with her.  
"I am looking forward to Saturday, having a break." Hermione cooed to him, wanting him to know that she return his affections.  
"As am I." He replied, leaving her with a final kiss to her left cheek, staying only long enough for him to feel the flesh burn with heat before he turned and left the office.

Hermione felt light headed after Viktor left. She felt tempted to write a note to Harry, explaining that there was definitely no going back to Ron now, not now that she knew that Viktor returned her affections. But, she knew that she would only sound petty and childish, and in the end, Harry would believe what he wanted to believe. But no matter what he thought was the truth, Hermione knew what was real and it was searing on her cheek as a memory of his kiss.


	10. War Stories

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and surveyed herself for the third time. She was wearing a fire red dress, foregoing her robes, knowing that it was going to be a warm day. She had been ready at nine thirty, after bathing, applying a light layer of makeup and styling her hair. If she were to have been meeting Harry or Ron she wouldn't have gone to nearly so much effort, but she wasn't meeting Harry or Ron, she was waiting for Viktor, the man whose kiss still lingered on her cheek and set her whole body alight.

Viktor apparated outside of her door, feeling his palms sweaty and hearing his breath ragged, he allowed himself a moment to calm down. It was almost ten, he was early enough to be considered punctual, but not so early that she would not be ready. He had purposefully stayed away from her, wanting to have steady conversation throughout the day. It had been so difficult to be away from her for only a few days that he wondered how he had managed years apart.

He knocked on the door and waited to see her, she opened the door and took his breath away. She was dressed in Bulgaria red and he had to stop himself from drooling, having his earlier imagined fantasy fulfilled.  
"Come in, I just have to finish getting ready quickly." She invited him in and dashed off to the bathroom. Now that he was fully conscious, he could admire her flat in a way he couldn't the last time he was there. On the shelves laid nick nacks that held no meaning to him. He noticed a thimble, a tea cloth, clippings of old newspapers and, to his surprise, a magic framed image of the two of them. She was dressed in her powder blue gown and he was wearing his dress robes and they looked at one another with such love in their eyes that he had to hold back his tears. He laughed when he saw younger Krum in the picture wink to him knowingly and smiled softly as Hermione waved at him. She was young and innocent then, not having been touched by the horrors of war. He sighed knowing that neither were the same as they were then. But he was not sad, they had evolved and he was sure that with that evolution their connection could evolve as well.

Hermione had smoothed her hair down once more and brushed her teeth, before applying a light red tint to her lips and checking herself one last time. He did not notice when she entered the living room. He was stood with his back to her, looking at a photograph. The closer she got she realised that it was the image she kept of the yule ball. She blushed, Viktor knowing that she had kept an image of him all those years, but knew that he would be touched by the gesture.  
"It is one of my fondest memories." She said, her voice breathless. He turned, holding the moving image in his hands.  
"Dumbledore gave me this image after you left. He said he had never seen me so happy. He liked you, very much." She could feel herself babbling, but that memory of Dumbledore handing her the framed image, saying _never give up on him, Hermione. He is one of the finest men I have met and you could do much worse._ Was one of her favourites of the headmaster.  
"It is favourite memory for I too. I vish I had image like this, to see vhenever I vant to feel soft feeling. But Karkaroff vas not as generous as your headmaster." He sighed, finally placing the picture down on the shelf and gazing at her once more.

Hermione had to employ herself with gathering her items, such as her wand and purse, into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She knew if she didn't she would stand, ogling Viktor all day and they would never begin their tour. He looked utterly sinful in his black attire. He stood, fierce and powerful, more manly than she had seen in years.  
"I am ready if you are." She chimed to him and he lead her out of the door and into Vratsa town.

Viktor longed to hold Hermione's hand as they walked the cobbled streets of old town Vratsa. They had stopped by some ruins that Viktor explained had once been a beautiful library, until the war.  
"I spend a lot of time here, until, vell you know." She nodded to him, looking reverent at knowing so many books were destroyed. They had looked around the new bookshop that had been set up near the ruins and both blushed as a young boy, heading to Durmstrang asked Viktor to sign his Quidditch 101 textbook and a young witch fawned over Hermione, pleading her to sign her potions book.  
"I vant to be hero, just like you!" The young girl beamed at Hermione. She was not sure where the girl would go to school, knowing the Durmstrang was boys only, but smoothed the young witch's unruly hair.  
"Then you must study and work hard, as I did. That is my greatest advice." She smiled down at the promising young girl.  
"You heard the famous vitch, maybe now you vill listen!" Her mother called to her and the girl wished Hermione a goodbye, before running off.

Viktor had delighted in seeing Hermione interact with the young girl. She was so tentative and answered all of the questions the girl had asked. Whereas his fans only wanted an autograph to show their friends, Hermione's fans wanted advice and tips on how to become a great witch.  
"They are both so lucky and unlucky." Hermione mused as they left the book shop.  
"How so?" He asked, wondering what on earth she could mean.  
"Well, there is no war left to fight. They will have fruitful childhoods and educations, whether they play quidditch or study potions. But they have lost their parents, their siblings, their friends. Many will be orphans, just like Harry and although they can rest knowing the war is over, they will still miss those they have lost." Viktor looked over at Hermione and felt his heart ache as he saw her in such pain. Without thinking, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
"Come, ve talk more. Here is my favourite tavern." He gestured towards The Stone Cauldron. She smiled up at him, giddy with the sensation of his hand in hers and smiled a sliver of a grin as he led her and sat her down at a corner table.

Now set up with two frothing butterbeers, Viktor was determined to find out more about what had happened in the war. He had stories of his own and he was willing to share them. But he doubted that she had ever shared her stories with anyone and he knew it would help her enormously to share her burden with another.  
"Her-my-ninny. I think we should talk about var. I haff stories, if not not vant talk. You sit, listen. But I think is good to share, vith those you care about." He sent her a small smile and she sighed knowing he was right. She nodded gently, this day going in a completely different direction than she had expected.  
"Vhen the var come to Bulgaria, I volunteered to fight. Many people say no, but I know it is right thing to do. I stay here, in Vratsa and protect the people. Vhen they came, the death eaters, I protect the children, like boy and girl ve see. I save most, but one." Hermione saw Viktor struggle and she reached out her hand, grasping his. He looked up at her in shock, then his expression softened and he stroked his thumb against the back of her hand.  
"His parents vere on the other side and they thought they knew vhat vas best. My team mate, Ivan, he battle vith the father and vhen he fall, he take the boy too. I saved all but one, protected all but one." Viktor had never told anyone that story. He saw a tear roll down Hermione's cheek and brushed it away with his free hand. She now understood the shy nature of Ivan and the sad glint she would sometimes see come to his eye.  
"You did so much, protected so many. You should not be ashamed of your effort, you should be infinitely proud!" Hermione cried softly to him, her voice shaking. He squeezed her hand, swelling with pride that she was proud of him.  
"I have pride, I know I do my part. But alvays be the one I could not save." He said mournfully, looking down at their hands.

Hermione knew it was now her turn to share and she felt a wave of terror wash over her. Not even a year had passed since the end of the war and although the world seemed to move on so quickly, she was still somehow stuck in her grief.  
"I-I killed in the war." She whispered, looking down at the table, unable to meet Viktor's gaze.  
"I used the killing curse on so many, wounded so many. I saw my friends sacrifice themselves, saw so many people die, too many at my own wand." She sighed, remembering almost every face that she had seen lose its light as the person died. Viktor stayed silent, wanting her to continue.  
"I know they were on the other side and that such things happen in war, but they had lives, families. How do I know I was not killing innocent people who had been blackmailed by you know who? How will I ever know if I am only a cold blooded killer?" Her speech quickened as she admitted her feelings. She gasped as Viktor brought her hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss to the soft skin there.

"Shhh, Her-my-ninny. Do not vorry, you are safe." He whispered into the palm of her hand. He looked into her eyes and surprisingly, nothing had changed. Hermione thought she might see a glint of disdain once he found out she had killed in the war, but he still looked at her with adoring eyes.  
"You are still beautiful, smart girl I see in library so many years ago. You may think no, but I see you, alvays thinking of others, alvays on quest for knowledge. You save us, Her-my-ninny. You and Potter and Veasely, you save us from vorld of evil. You kill people, it happens, that is vhat happens in var. I protect people, trying to save those I loff. You defeat people, saving everyone, those you do not effen know." He spoke animatedly, pleading to her, wanting her to know that he was right. Hermione showed him the briefest of smiles and he knew he had lifted a small part of her burden and he hoped in the future that he could alleviate more of her pain.


	11. Sweet Delights

They had promised to speak no more of the war for the remainder of the day. Viktor had taken Hermione into his favourite childhood shops, that all resided on a street that made her think of diagon alley. They spent an awfully long time in the sweet shop, which was dignified and obviously an old family trade, which Hermione much preferred to the hustle and bustle of Honeydukes. Viktor bought a box of his favourite peppermint sweets and Hermione perused the shop, not being able to remember the last time she had shopped for such luxuries. When her eyes fell onto the strawberry fudge, she smiled, remembering sunday afternoons with her father. They used to walk to the local sweet shop and the old man who stood at the counter always used to give her a free box. She later found out that her Father had gone back and paid for every box, which warmed her heart.  
"Deep in thought?" Viktor asked her and she was pulled from her train of thought.  
"Oh, yes. I was thinking of the times I used to have with my Father, we used to sit, watching the ducks in my muggle village and each strawberry fudge together." Viktor smiled, hearing the sweet memory, thinking of young Hermione splashing her feet in a pond and taking one or two pieces of fudge, nibbling on them and leaving the rest for her Father. He quickly picked up the box and headed to pay, before she could complain.

They left the sweet shop and avoided the wand dealer.  
"He vill keep us for hours." Viktor warned her and she nodded knowingly. They stopped on a local bench and Viktor opened the boxes of sweets. Hermione gasped as he held one of the peppermint sweets to her lips. Instinctively she bit down on the sweet, cracking it in half, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Viktor place the other half in his mouth.  
"This taste make me think of childhood also. My Father vould give me sveets after horse riding or quidditch. Even though Mother said I vas never to haff them." He smiled, thinking of the mischievous memory. Hermione savoured the taste, the bittersweet flavour tasted like Viktor, from what she could remember and this memory, combined with the feel of his fingers at her lips made her blush a deep shade of pink.  
"Vhat you think of that make you blush, Her-my-knee?" He asked her in a joking voice.  
"Oh, nothing." She avoided the question, not wanting to admit she was thinking of the kiss they had shared at the Yule Ball, and the several that followed. He moved in closer and she felt her entire body become covered in goose-pimples.  
"Perhaps it is that vhen I kiss you, I haff alvays had sveet before. My mouth alvays taste of peppermint." He whispered to her, his lips dangerously close to her ear. She felt her breath quicken and wondered if she could turn a deeper shade of red.  
"Perhaps." She breathed. He laughed against her skin, so close, yet not close enough for actual contact.

Viktor could not believe he was being so reckless. They were out in public and he was hand feeding her sweets! Cameras could be anywhere, journalists documenting everything that was going on. But he couldn't help himself. She was irresistible and the sight of her remembering their kisses was too good not to react to. Her breath had slowed since he had whispered to her and he chuckled, knowing he had such an effect on her. She smiled up at him from under her lashes and took a piece of fudge between her fingers and brought it to his lips, as he had with her. He now understood why her eyes had widened with shock as his did the same. The act was so intimate, so tender that he felt his heart swell as he bit down on the fudge. His breath turned ragged as he watched her place the remaining fudge into her mouth and lick the remnants from her thumb. It tasted like her, in a strange way. She had never eaten strawberry fudge before they had kissed, he was almost certain. But it was soft, as she was. He looked down at her and noticed how although she had been beautiful at fifteen, she was a woman now. Her body was made up of endless curves and her skin was milky and he imagined how soft it would be to caress every inch of her. He decided, that whereas his peppermint sweets represented him, unchanged. The soft strawberry fudge was Hermione as a woman. She may have indulged in hard boiled strawberry sweets when they were together, but she was soft and smooth now, mature and breathtaking. Although he had loved his time with Hermione as a girl, it paled in comparison to spending time with her as a woman. He knew now, why he was so comfortable being so intimate with her in public. He wouldn't care if they were caught together, if anything he would be proud to have their picture printed all over the world. For everyone to think that he was with such a beautiful witch would please him endlessly.

Hermione had wondered what he was thinking whilst he chewed the soft fudge. She enjoyed her half immensely, it tasting exactly like the sweets she had had as a child. She had to stop herself from reaching out and touching his cheek, or grasping his hand in hers. She was so taken by him in this moment, deep in thought, with brow furrowed that she feared there was no going back. And that her plan of a fleeting crush was set in vain.


	12. Candlelight and Clarity

Viktor had taken Hermione to the local junior quidditch training ground, to meet the children he coached on occasion. Viktor was not surprised when they had bombarded her with questions and requests for autographs. She had fulfilled their requests beautifully and promised to return with Viktor whenever she could. The fact that she had said she would return with him made Viktor grin, knowing that she was planning on spending more time with him.

He had booked reservations at his favourite restaurant for mid evening, not knowing what time she preferred to eat. They sat at a corner table at the small cosy eatery and Viktor dimmed the candle that burned above them, thinking the light too harsh for dinner.  
"Viktor, today has been so wonderful. I wouldn't have known where to start looking around Vratsa and you have shown me some of the loveliest places. Thank you." She smiled up at him and he took his hand in hers.  
"I vait years to show you my town. You are the first person I ever vant to give tour." He desperately wanted to say something else, but his nerve eluded him and he took the safe road. Hermione was in a deep state of confusion. If Viktor had waited years for her to return, why had he not answered her letters? She knew she had to ask him, so with a deep breath, she took the plunge.  
"Viktor," She began and he looked up at her with hopeful dark eyes. "Why did you not reply to the letters I sent to you after the war?" She felt his hand tense around hers. Perhaps he thought she would never bring it up, Perhaps he was ashamed. All she knew was that as soon as she had asked, she wanted to draw the question back and cease it from ever existing.

Viktor sat in shock. He had never received any letters from Hermione, he knew this to be fact. He would have replied to them the very instant he received them if these letters did in fact exist. A pool of anxiety now formed in his stomach. What if the letters had been thrown out with his parent's junk mail? What if they had thrown them away, knowing he didn't live there anymore?  
"Her-my-knee. I neffer receive any letters after var. I send you letters but neffer get reply." Hermione's eyes widened at learning the knowledge that not only had Viktor not received her letters, he had been sending her letters that she had never received.  
"Viktor, I-I never got any of your letters. Else you know I would have replied." She couldn't understand what could have happened.  
"I send letters to address Potter give me, I see him a quidditch match and ask, he give me address to owl to." Viktor said adamantly. Hermione's free hand flew to her mouth when she realised what had happened.  
"Oh good god!" She cried, not believing what had happened. Viktor pressed her to explain.  
"I sent the letters to an address Harry had found for me at the ministry. I trusted him, I never thought he could do something so awful." She cried softly, in disbelief.

Viktor couldn't quite understand what was going on as he knew Hermione was hiding something from him.  
"Her-my-knee, tell me." He pleaded to her. She sighed, removing the hand from her face.  
"I wanted to get in contact with you, because I couldn't stop thinking of you. I wanted to see how you were and wondered if you were alright after the war." She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell all.  
"I told Harry that I wanted to come to Bulgaria to see you. The crush I had on Ronald was long gone and I wondered if I could see you, maybe reconnect, that Harry would stop badgering me to date Ron. I never thought he would go so far as to give us false addresses." She looked down at the table, ashamed. When she eventually looked up, she saw nothing but rage in Viktor's eyes.  
"Potter give me wrong address on purpose?" He spat through his teeth.  
"He knew of my feelings for you, even if I wasn't sure of them myself and well, he loves Ron and he wanted us to be together more than anything, he still does." Viktor's eyes burned with anger, but they softened ever so slightly at the mention of Hermione's feelings.  
"I vant to write to you because I vant to know you are okay after var. I still care, feelings never go avay. I knew, during var that I could neffer court you. But vhen var ended I thought maybe there is chance. So I write." Hermione sighed raggedly, thinking of the loveless relationship she had to endure because of Harry's plot.

Viktor burned with a white hot rage. He knew he should have never trusted Potter, he knew he should have gone to the ministry to find her address. He thought he might feel sorry for himself, for being denied the time with Hermione, but his heart ached for her. She had been forced into a relationship she did not want to be in. He was ready to apparate to Hogwarts and beat the new professor to a pummel. But his thoughts soothed as Hermione brought his hand to her face.  
"Shh, there is no reason to be angry anymore. It has happened, but I am here now. Harry can not scheme with us here, together." He sighed, knowing she was right.  
"But you spend so long in loffless relationship. Kiss man you do not loff, lie vith man you do not loff." He felt himself urge thinking of the ginger boy forcing himself upon her. She chuckled into his hand and he looked at her in pure shock.  
"Oh no, Ronald never got that far, never touched me like that. I left truly unscathed." She assured him and he sighed, happy that she had not been forced to give her body. He took her remaining hand in his and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Her-my-ninny. I vait years, for you to be ready to date. I not know of these letters but it sound like things have changed. Vill you let me court you?" Hermione had never heard a sweeter proposal, she felt like a character from her Jane Austen novels, being courted. She blushed a deep shade of pink and nodded softly.  
"Yes, of course. There is nothing I would like more." Her statement was true, after the war it was Viktor's arms she imagined holding her, not Ron's. It was his deep eyes she longed to gaze into. She had not realised it at the time, but she had yearned to be near him from the moment the war ended.

Viktor felt weightless, he had waited so many years to hear her say that one word to him: "Yes". She seemed touched by the old fashioned style of dating that his Mother had taught him about. He had never wanted to court anyone before, no one but her. He wanted to shower her in affection and treat her to the finest things and knowing he could do that now dulled the fiery rage that burned in his stomach.

They enjoyed a fine dinner, with soft pork, doused in a rich sauce and roasted vegetables. Each sipped on a large glass of wine and all seemed peaceful in this moment. They had shared a warm chocolate dessert and chuckled, feeding each other, Viktor ending up with chocolate smothered around his mouth and Hermione felt sinful as she thought of licking it off. Viktor must have noticed her deep blush as he raised an eyebrow, surprised at her provocative mind.

Viktor walked Hermione home, hands entwined. And when they reached her door, she thought whether she should invite him in or not. Deciding against the idea, they stood in the doorway for a moment. She placed her bag onto the table, where she kept her letters and other everyday items. When she turned back to Viktor, his eyes burned with an emotion she couldn't quite detect.

Viktor had waited so long for this moment, the moment when he could kiss Hermione once again. He stroked her hair, wrapping a finger around one of her curls and then caressed her face, smoothing his thumb over her lower lip. He had never seen anything so exquisite. He knew he had to control himself and be gentle with her, especially for the first kiss. So he cupped her face with his right hand and let his left curl around to the small of her back. She placed both of her hands on his broad chest and licked her lips quickly. When he saw her tongue dart over her bottom lip he could control himself no longer. He brushed his lips against hers, a feather-light kiss that made her swoon. He then deepened the kiss for a brief moment, pressing his lips tenderly against hers, then pulled away. He laughed as she pouted, giddy with the fact she wanted more. But, he knew he had to do this right and taking her to bed on what could be called their first date was not the way to do it. He knew she was worth so much more than a quick affair. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.  
"Good night, Her-my-knee." He cooed to her and she felt herself swoon.  
"Good night, Viktor." She whispered, before closing the door and letting her eyes fall shut, being in a state of pure bliss for the first time since she was fifteen.


	13. Reassurance

Viktor was called into Alexei's office first thing on Monday.  
"Is there a problem, Coach?" Viktor asked, the Bulgarian rolling from his tongue. Alexei laughed.  
"Why must there always be something wrong? No, I am just here to have a chat." Viktor felt a knotting sensation in his stomach and knew this couldn't be good. Alexei pulled a set of burgundy clothes from under his desk and slid them towards Viktor.  
"This is Miss Granger's kit. I suppose you shall be seeing her, so I will give them to you." He eyed Viktor knowingly. Viktor sighed, knowing Alexei was going to find out sooner or later.  
"How did you know?" He asked, worried that dating a mediwitch would be against the code.  
"I saw you in The Stone Cauldron. Her eyes were filled with wonder as you spoke and I knew." He chuckled, glad that Viktor had found some happiness in his life.  
"Don't look so worried. It's fine. I'm a little jealous if anything and I know the boys are too." Viktor grimaced, knowing the kind of comments he would receive.  
"Viktor, don't let them drag her through the mud. She is too pure for that." He said with sincerity. Viktor nodded, knowing that he would have to silence the vulgar whispers he heard in the locker room.  
"She'll need to wear these when we go to England for our friendly with Chudley Cannons. I'm sure she's looking forward to it, seeing her friends again." Alexei smiled, ignorant of all that had gone on.  
"Yes, I am sure she is." Viktor replied flatly. Alexei lifted an eyebrow but thought nothing more of it.  
"Come on, we have training." He patted him on the back, pulling him out of the office.

Hermione had been staring into space for the majority of her shift at the flower shop. She wondered what she was going to do when she travelled with the Vultures to London. She was positive she would see Ron, who played for the Cannons, and she knew Harry would be there to support his friend, accompanied by Ginny. What could she say to any of them? She was sure that Harry would plead ignorance about the letters and the more she thought about it, the less it sounded like a Harry thing to do. But then she thought back to the cruel message that came with the Daily Prophet and sighed. Either Harry had changed an awful lot since she had last seen him, or there was more to all of this than she had originally thought.

When she left the shop, Hermione was shocked to see Viktor waiting for her. He was still in his kit and a sheen of sweat still covered his face. He held a burgundy jumper in his hands, that he tucked into her bag for her silently.  
"Is uniform, for tomorrow." He said, taking her hand. She looked up at him curiously and he sighed.  
"Alexei give it to me to give you. He knows. About us." Viktor said, with his head facing the cobbled stones. Hermione squeezed his hand, surprising him by giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"I'm so glad. That is one less awkward conversation to have." She beamed at him and he sent her a small smile in reply.  
"You are happy Alexei and team know?" He asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.  
"Of course! Now maybe they will stop flirting with me!" She chuckled, leaning towards him. She sensed an unease within him tonight that she had not felt before.  
"Viktor, are you alright?" She asked, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.  
"I not know how to ask. I vant to stay vith you longer but ve are almost at flat." He sighed looking down at his feet. Hermione chuckled inwardly, touched that he was upset because he had to let her go.  
"Maybe you could stay with me for dinner? If you haven't got anything else planned, that is." She asked, hoping that he would accept.  
"I am so glad you ask. Is vhy I come see you at shop." He smiled down at her, getting back to his usual self.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and threw her keys into the bowl by the door. She thought Viktor might have asked why she didn't use a spell to lock her door, but he merely smiled at her strange muggle object and removed his boots. Hermione had planned on having leftovers once again. But now that Viktor was her guest, she decided to prepare a casserole, something simple she knew couldn't go wrong.  
"How was training today?" Hermione asked over her shoulder, she had only healed two men for very minor injuries and she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.  
"Is tough. They go harder on me because they learn I court you." She turned and pouted at his answer, to which he smiled and chuckled softly.  
"Is okay, make me better player. I also say to men in locker room stop speaking of you now you are mine." He paused, regretting his last statement. He feared he had overstepped a mark by saying she was "his". But she didn't seem to mind as she waltzed over to him and perched herself on the round oak dining table and placed her feet on the corner of his chair.  
"And what have they been saying?" She asked, swinging her feet, still inches from the ground. Viktor blushed a deep shade of pink, a rare sight and rubbed a hand over his mouth.  
"I can not repeat." He replied sheepishly. Hermione pouted and mewed as she begged once again:  
"Please tell me, they're talking about me, I deserve to know." Viktor chuckled at the vixen, shaking his head, knowing he could not deny her anything.  
"They say they vish to lie vith you." He barely whispered and Hermione chuckled, running a hand through her hair.  
"Oh well, that can't continue. I am yours, not your team's." She said matter of factly and Viktor felt his heart swell with pride. Although it was still very early in the relationship, she understood the depth of his feelings and didn't shy away from them as she had when she was younger.

Before Viktor could pull her down into his lap, she hopped off of the table to go and fuss with the dinner. It took a few moments for Viktor to regain his right mind, but when he did he knew he had to ask Hermione a serious question.  
"Vhat are you going to say to Veasley?" He asked, as bravely as he could and she turned to him, sighing.  
"I don't know. I'm sure Ronald was involved in some way with the disappearance of our letters. But until I found out the whole truth, I will not condemn anyone, not even Harry." Viktor smiled, knowing that Hermione was a just person, not one to judge too quickly.  
"Vill Potter be there?" He asked, wondering if he would take the trip from Hogwarts to see his friend play.  
"Yes, most definitely. I am going to wait for him in his box and question him." Viktor nodded, understanding that this was something Hermione had to do.  
"I do not think he did it all himself. It just isn't like Harry to be so scheming. Someone else is involved and I need to find out who it is." She said with determination and Viktor smiled, glad that she was so set on solving the mystery of their missing letters.

The dinner was excellent and Viktor made a mental note to remind himself to ask her to cook in the future. They had sat on the sofa, talking about what tactics the Vultures were going to use and how Hermione hoped some of her old friends would be there.  
"Is it weird that I am scared?" She whispered after a moment of silence.  
"Vhat are you scared of?" He asked her, stroking her hand.  
"Of being back in London and seeing Harry and Ron again. I know I saw Harry not long before I left for Vratsa, but I haven't seen Ron since…" Viktor pulled her onto his lap and cradled her gently, his arms firm and safe around her.  
"No. You go through so much together, is natural." He reassured her.  
"I vill be there. Take strength from me." He said to her lovingly. She touched her hand to his face, before throwing her arms around his neck, burying her head into his uniform.  
"Thank you. I know I shall be alright as long as you are there." She whispered to him and he felt as if he were eighteen again, holding the girl he cared for, consoling her, assuring her that she and her friends would be okay. And for the first time in years, he felt he could live in this moment forever, without a care in the world.


	14. Voyeur

"Now, are we all ready!" Alexei shouted, his hand hovering over the portkey.  
"Yes Coach!" The team shouted. Alexei tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder as he touched the portkey.

They all stumbled as they landed. Hermione was on the opposite side of the circle when they traveled and the first thing Viktor did once they had landed was search for her. She had her satchel on, as per usual and Alexei was smoothing her hair down, asking her if she was okay, to which she nodded. Viktor reached her in a few seconds and pulled her into his arms. She had never traveled through a portkey with so many people before and he feared for her, not being able to hold her on their way through.  
"Are you alright?" He whispered gruffly into her ear and she giggled, lapping up the attention he was giving her.  
"Yes, I am quite alright. I have travelled via portkey before, you know?" She looked up at him with large eyes, smiling up at him widely. He placed a soft tender kiss onto her forehead and pulled her back into an embrace.  
"I know, but I vory." He whispered into her ear. She wondered how he coped during the war, when her life was in danger everyday. But then he didn't know she cared for him, and neither did she. She placed a hand on his face and looked into his eyes.  
"Viktor, everyone is staring." She whispered, feeling the stares bore into her of not only the Vultures, but the attendants of the match, waiting to get a glimpse of the Bulgarians. He released her reluctantly and travelled back over to Alexei, who was bringing the team to order.

Once the team were set up in their tent, Alexei led Hermione to her space, where she could set up her tent.  
"Now," He began, in Bulgarian. "Here is where you pitch your tent. Can you do it yourself?" He asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically.  
"Oh and Miss Granger?" He interrupted her as she began unpacking things from her bag.  
"If you could speak in Bulgarian with the team, including Viktor. I would be very grateful." She nodded, not feeling like talking in this moment and he left her in peace, to put up her tent.

She sighed once the final pole was in the ground solidly. The Vultures had given her a fantastic tent, fitted with cots and shelves for her potions, a small makeshift desk and a lounging area. She thought back to the Weasley's tent when Hermione had first watched Viktor play in the world cup. So much had happened since then and yet here they were, as if everything had come full circle.

Viktor found her tent quickly and entered, not knowing how to signal his presence with the absence of a door. She was bent over her shelf, trying to find a potion he suspected. He had to overt his gaze, her skirt rising dangerously high up her thighs.  
"Her-my-knee." Viktor called to her and watched as her reddened face turned to look at him.  
"How long have you been stood there, Viktor?" She asked in perfect Bulgarian, despite being flustered.  
"Long enough." He smirked at her and a hand flew over her mouth, her eyes falling to the ground in shame. She had felt self conscious that morning, aware that her skirt showed off some of the curves she had gained after the comfort eating that followed the war.  
"You can not know how happy it makes me to see you in my colours, to hear you speaking my language." He sashayed over to her, with all of the confidence in the world, she had held the upper hand, with his fractured English. But now they were speaking his mother tongue and with that came a surge of power that excited him. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She smiled up at him, knowing how happy it made him to see her in burgundy.  
"I feel like I belong, truly, for the first time in a long time." She purred to him, laying her head against his chest.  
"You will always belong when you are with me." He cooed to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing featherlight kisses to his throat.

Ron stood outside Hermione's tent, veiled in the invisibility cloak. He loved her and he knew what he had done with Lavender was wrong. But she had been so prudent, so cold to his touch that no man could have blamed him for doing what he did, he was sure. He was going to beg for her forgiveness. She had denied Harry's second hand requests and he had been sure to receive the world's worst howler if he were to have sent her one himself. So, he thought to do it in person would be best. But to save her reputation from the Daily Prophet, he had donned the invisibility cloak to enter her tent.

He had expected to find her alone, fiddling with a potion, or reading a book. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he saw her in the arms of Viktor Krum. Ron knew he should walk away and come back when she was alone, but he could not help himself. Krum kissed her neck and whispered to her in a language Ron didn't understand. His eyes widened with shock when he heard Hermione reply in the foreign tongue. Although he couldn't understand the words, the intimacy held in them was obvious even to the layman. Ron sighed, seeing them laugh together then hearing Hermione laugh in shock as Viktor pulled her even closer and covered her face and hair with kisses. He saw her smile wider than she had ever smiled at him in their time together and she accepted Krum's kisses freely, returning them in abundance. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the realisation that Hermione Granger had once again fallen for Viktor Krum.

Hermione felt a strange presence in the room and she stood in Viktor's arms, but shook it off, not wanting to waste this moment.  
"Viktor," She began. "You know when I go to talk to Harry, there is a chance that the Daily Prophet might see me and spin a story out of it." His lips pouted, worrying about the chance of this happening.  
"I want you to know that I am yours. I wear your colours, I speak your tongue. It is you I think of kissing, it is in your arms I wish to be. Do not let their lies convince you otherwise." She looked up at him with the clearest, purest most honest eyes that Viktor had ever seen.  
"Before you, mila, I did not think of love or relationships. But you are my every need, my every want. You fill my every waking thought and dance in my dreams. No little paper will change the way I feel." He looked into her eyes deeply, conveying emotions that even the most beautiful words could not.  
"They think I am still with slobber mouth anyway. So you'll do better out of it than I!" He jested, which gained him a melodic laugh from Hermione. He teased her by placing slobbery kisses to her neck and cheek to which she cried out in joy and soft protest. She peppered his face and neck with kisses where she could and soon, Viktor stopped his onslaught and pulled her face to his, leaving a long, passionate kiss upon her lips. And with that, Hermione felt the strange presence leave and sunk deeper into the kiss, feeling herself let go.


	15. Tears

Hermione sat in Harry's box. He had been assigned the best box in the stadium after the war, to use whenever he liked. Whenever he did visit, it made the front page of the Daily Prophet. She pulled at the hem of her skirt, which Viktor had lowered three inches, chuckling to herself, knowing he only wanted that part of her to be on display to him.

She heard Harry laughing as he entered the box.  
"Yeah, I'll catch you later!" He called to his companion before turning and freezing in position seeing a very peeved witch staring him down.  
"'Mione! It is so good to see you!" He called to her, rushing over and gathering her up in an awkward embrace.  
"It's good to see you too, Harry. Listen, can we talk?" She asked, gesturing down to the plush seats that lined the box.  
"Yeah of course. What's up?" He asked, looking nervous. _There's no point beating around the bush now, Hermione. Just out and say it_. She pepped herself.  
"Harry I know about the letters." She said in a flat, matter of fact voice. She saw a panic dance across his features before he looked down at his hands in reverence. He thought to deny the allegations for a moment, but knew that this would do him no favours.  
"'Mione, I-" He began apologising and without expecting it, Hermione felt tears pour onto her cheeks.  
"Why would you do this to me, Harry? Why would you deceive both Viktor and I in such a horrible way?" She tried, with all of her strength to keep her dignity and soften the crying. But she could not. Her best friend had lied and schemed and it hurt.

A few moments passed as Harry thought of what to say. He knew it was wrong, from the beginning. That tampering with other people's mail was wrong both in the muggle and magical world.  
"I can not explain what I did, Hermione. I am sorry. I know that doesn't mean a lot. It was not my idea if that helps at all?" He pleaded to her, wanting her to stop crying more than anything. She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.  
"Then whose idea was it?" She sniffled, wiping her nose. Harry sighed, he never wanted to get Molly in trouble with Hermione, but she was his friend and he thought he had better start treating her like one.  
"Molly Weasley overheard us talking at the Burrow, about Krum and she said she couldn't have the handsome Bulgarian getting in the way of her son's happiness. Hermione, I'm sorry, I thought-" She nodded her head.  
"You all thought a lot about what would make me happy." She sighed, other people deciding her fate for too long.  
"Hermione we were convinced that Ron would make you happy. We were doing it because we love you, love you both." He attempted to rectify his actions, knowing it was attempted in vain.  
"How did you even do it?" She asked, baffled at how the plan had even worked.  
"Molly got me to give you a false address, so that the letters would get stopped at the ministry and Mr Weasley could pick them up, bringing them home to the Burrow. Then, when Krum asked me for your address, I gave him mine, so that I could take them to her." Hermione could not believe that they had thought so little of her happiness, only of Ron's.  
"He still loves you 'Mione. Would you not just consider-"  
"No Harry, although you made your thoughts very clear with the Daily Prophet you sent me, I have moved on with my life and I wish to speak no more about Ronald and his supposed 'love' for me. Goodbye Harry." She stood and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. He had called after her, begging her to wait, saying he knew nothing of the Daily Prophet that had been sent to her. She sighed, realising it must have been the Weasley Mother, how she would fight for her children!

Hermione ran through the sea of tents before bursting through her curtains. She had attempted to hold her tears, but now that she was alone she let them flow. She had been deceived and used to fulfill Ron's fantasy. It was not his fault necessarily, but she felt worthless knowing that Ron's happiness was worth her unhappiness. She gasped loudly as a pair of strong arms scooped her up, carrying her over to the large armchair. Viktor sat and held her as she wept, consoling her and attempting to nurse the fire that burned beneath his skin, as hot as dragons fire, directed at everyone and anyone who had made Hermione feel this way.


	16. Fair and Square

Viktor sat in team briefing, looking down at his hands. He worried about Hermione, her best friend had deceived her to trick her into a relationship. He shook his head, disgusted by Potter's actions. But he knew he had left her in a slightly better mood.  
"You go. I'll be okay. Just one thing?" He had said he would do anything for her.  
"Beat them, clearly and fairly, no pushing Ron off of his broom." He chuckled before kissing her forehead and leaving her be.  
"Now, we know the strategy, long goals, it is what we're good at so we'll stick with it." Alexei pulled Viktor from his train of thought. They huddled and broke, prepared for the match. Alexei pulled Viktor close and whispered to him:  
"Viktor, I don't know what has happened, but I saw Hermione crying. Catch the snitch for her, boy. I know you can do it and the best way for us to embarrass the Cannons is for you to catch the snitch quickly and neatly, winning fair and square." He advised him. Viktor nodded, filled with determination and grabbed his broom.

Hermione watched the game begin from the mediwitches' box. She smiled seeing the crowd cheer for Viktor, then settled back in her seat. The game began and the Vultures attacked, heavily on defense, with their beaters set to take long shots. She attempted not to watch Viktor, not wanting to put him off his game, so instead watched as Ron get pushed around as the defense flew past the goals. Ron conceded almost half a dozen goals from the Vultures in the first twenty minutes, his spirit knocked by their torment. However, none of this mattered as the announcer called for the end of the match.  
"Witches and wizards, Viktor Krum has caught the snitch after only thirty two minutes!" Hermione didn't hear the rest of the announcement, looking down at Viktor, who held the small gold ball with pride written on his face. She had asked him to win fairly and no one could doubt that he had fulfilled her wish.

The entire team had been swept up in interviews and the men who needed soothing charms insisted on having them after their appointments with the press.  
"I am glad you found each other again." A soft voice spoke behind Hermione, causing her to turn away from her watching Viktor. Luna Lovegood stood behind Hermione, small radishes hanging from her ears and her hair infested with flowers and other shrubbery. Hermione smiled at the familiar face, forgetting that she was a quidditch commentator. Before she could say anything, Luna continued:  
"I am glad the wrackspurts have eased up on him. They used to prey on him terribly when he was at Hogwarts, not that he knew." She mused, gazing at him. Hermione would have been annoyed by Luna's little musings, but she had learned to find them charming rather than ridiculous.  
"Thank you Luna. How is everything?" She asked, genuinely interested, not having seen Luna since the end of the war.  
"Things are good. I'm studying magical creatures with Rolf Scamander, he sees the Nargles too and wants to know more about the creatures I see." Hermione chuckled, glad that Luna had found someone to share her love of the weird and wonderful. Before a proper conversation could be struck, Luna was waving good bye, promising to owl Hermione as soon as she could.

Hermione had grabbed Ivan before he could get away, leading him towards her tent.  
"Really, Her-my-nin, I am fine." He protested, but she sent his limp a sharp look and he soon stopped protesting. When they reached her tent, Hermione entered and froze when she saw Ginny stood by her desk.  
"I'll be one moment, Ivan." She called to him and then entered her tent.  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked tone. Ginny shook her reddened face, cheeks still wet with tears.  
"I am so sorry, Hermione, for everything my Mother, Harry and Ron did. I never knew, please believe me when I say I didn't know." Her voice faltered and Hermione pulled her in for an embrace.  
"It is alright, I know you were unaware else I'm sure you would have told them what fools they were being." She laughed, pulling Ginny to arm's length.  
"Now don't be too harsh on Harry. What he did was terrible, but he did it with reasonably good intentions. I need time to heal, but you are in love and you shouldn't let me get in the way. Be angry at him, but don't shut down forever, okay?" Ginny smiled and nodded.  
"I don't know how you are being so good about this. I would have hexed him all the way to azkaban." They laughed together and Hermione shook her head.  
"It has been done and it is in the past now. I have moved on and I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time." She smiled up at Ginny.  
"You know I love you Ginny, but you must go. Owl me in the week?" She asked and Ginny nodded, pulling Hermione in for one last hug before apparating out of the room.

Hermione had tended to the men who needed treatment and was tired after the long day. She packed away her tent into her satchel and made her way to the team's quarters. She saw Sergei through the gap in the tent and told her he would get Alexei.  
"You are tired." Alexei stated, looking down at her drooping eyelids, a small smile on his face knowing how hard she had worked.  
"Why don't you and Viktor apparate back and you can rest? The rest of us will go through the portkey." She nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open and Alexei chuckled and smoothed down her hair affectionately.  
"Wait one moment and I will get him." Just as he disappeared into the tent, Hermione saw an orange figure rushing towards her.

Ron gasped as he reached Hermione, running to the Vratsa tent to catch her before they left.  
"Hermione." He panted, his hands on his knees.  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione couldn't help feeling ashamed at the bitter twinge in her voice.  
"Please, just listen to me. I want you to be happy, no matter what mum or Harry say, that is what I want. He makes you happy doesn't he?" He breathed, speaking a mile a minute.  
"Yes, more than I can say Ron." She replied, a smile in her voice.  
"I couldn't give you what you needed, Hermione and I am sorry for trying to hang on to something that made you so unhappy. But he has that, that thing you want and you love him!" Ron laughed, in disbelief that he was letting her go, but glad that he could be friends with her once again.  
"I'm glad you understand, Ron. I'm still angry about what has happened but I hope you find someone who has that thing, that thing you need." She smiled at him and was surprised how easy it was to begin forgiving him. They shook hands and although she was still angry and upset and hurt, she had to respect Ron for coming to her and apologising and giving her and Viktor his blessing. She smiled fondly as she watched the orange figure walk away, hoping that once the dull pain she felt faded, that she could seek out Ron and attempt to begin rebuilding their friendship.


	17. Safe and Sound

Viktor paused to hear Hermione and Ron converse. A flush of worry had flowed through him, hearing the boy's voice. But soon enough, he learnt that he was no threat.  
"You love him!" He heard Weasley cry and felt his breath catch in his throat. He had felt so giddy that someone else saw the love he thought she might share for him that he missed the rest of the conversation.

Hermione jumped as Viktor placed a hand at the small of her back.  
"You want to go home?" He whispered into her ear and when she nodded, he wrapped him arms around her waist and apparated them back to her flat.

They stumbled as Viktor held onto Hermione tightly.  
"You okay?" He whispered into her ear and she leant back in his embrace.  
"Yes." She struggled to say, her body succumbing to drowsiness.  
"You need sleep, Her-my-ninny." He whispered, feeling tired himself. She blinked her eyes twice, attempting to regain some kind of awareness and it appeared to be rather effective. She turned to him and nodded, heading to the bedroom.  
"You stay here and I'll go get changed." She ordered in a thick sleepy voice and he chuckled nodding, sitting down on the sofa.

It didn't take Hermione long to get undressed and find the night clothes she wished to change into. The old Bulgarian jersey was soft to the touch and still gaped on her a little as she slid in over her head. Once she pulled on her black shorts, she made her way into the lounge.

Viktor chuckled seeing her in his old jersey. He had given it to her when he had left Hogwarts, as a way to remember him. He could have never dreamed that she would keep it for so long, but seeing her wear the old faded jersey made him swell with an emotion he couldn't come to terms with in this moment. He pulled her into an embrace and she wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing him tightly.  
"Don't leave me." She whispered into his chest, trying to hold back the tears. So much had happened in one day. She had seen so many people from her past that had conjured a variety of emotions and she knew she didn't want to be left alone to deal with the way she felt.

Viktor smiled down at her, drowsy with heavy eyelids and knew he could not leave her now. She had had such a day and all he wanted to do was hold her, protect her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He led her by her hand, to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed as he undressed. He hadn't prepared for this to happen so he stripped down to his vest and underwear and hoped that she wouldn't mind. He chuckled as her eyes widened from their half closed state to see him undress. He then helped her beneath the sheets and crawled in beside her. He pulled her back against him, brushing her hair away from his face and nuzzled himself into the small of her neck.  
"Everything is going to be okay." He whispered, in English, into her throat and she sighed.  
"Thank you Viktor. You are quite the loveliest person I have ever met." She whispered before succumbing to sleep. He wanted to watch her angelic face as she slept. But, as soon as he felt her deep steady breaths against him, he too had fallen into deep sleep, still holding her tightly, protecting her from anything that could harm her.


	18. Front Page

Hermione sat at her desk and stared at the paper. She was not aware that her face had been so unattractive when she cried. She looked down at the image of her weeping face above the headline: "Trouble in Paradise" and sighed. She knew that the road ahead wasn't going to be easy and she knew that Viktor would have seen the article suggesting that their was an issue in Harry and Hermione's supposed affair. She placed her head in her hands and just wished for all of the world, for Harry and the Daily Prophet to disappear for a time.

The men didn't mention the article, although she knew that they all would have glanced over a Daily Prophet in the course of their day. However, as she was mending Ivan's other leg, the boy was so clumsy, he looked up to her and asked:  
"Her-my-ninn. Vhat happened vith Potter boy?" His question was innocent and Hermione smiled down at him.  
"We're not having an affair, if that is what you are asking. He treated me badly and we spoke about it, about what had come to pass." Hermione didn't mind telling Ivan about the pain that Harry had inflicted on her in lying. He sat up, with shock written on his face.  
"He hurt you?" He asked, surprised and angered.  
"Yes, I suppose you could say he did." Ivan's chest flared as he felt the anger rush through him. Who would ever think to hurt such a kind, innocent person?  
"I vill hurt him back. Vith help of Viktor, ve hurt him good." Ivan said sinisterly. Hermione worried for a split second, wondering what Ivan would have in store for harry if he were to get his hands on him.  
"Please, Ivan. I am a grown woman and I can deal with my own issues. Hurting Harry will not be necessary." He nodded and sulked out of her office. She made a mental note to ask Viktor to turn Ivan's mind away from violence later and got back to her work.

Blaguna had the Daily Prophet sat on her table when Hermione walked in and before Blaguna could ask any questions, she turned to her.  
"Blaguna, I was crying because my friend had lied to me and used me for the gain of another. I assure you we are not having an affair." She reassured the old lady and she smiled and nodded her head.  
"I am glad you are not having an affair. Was what he did very bad?" When Hermione thought about it, was it? He had hidden some letters and played the role of matchmaker. Was that all that bad? But he had taken away her freedom to speak to a friend, to rekindle an old friendship and that was a grave action indeed.  
"It was not good. I have said I need time to heal." Blaguna smiled and allowed Hermione to get on with her jobs.

She thought back to that morning. Viktor had left abruptly, saying he needed to change for practice. But something about his air and mood was different and this unsettled her slightly. She wondered if she had asked for him to stay too soon. He was nothing but a gentlemen, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She was tired and drowsy, she had no control over her inhibitions and she feared that this had caused her to act recklessly.

The more she sat and pondered, the more anxiety Hermione felt. Did he think she was easy? Would he still wish to court her? These questions plagued her mind until she heard Blaguna's cry from the bag of the shop.  
"Viktor!" She called out and Hermione smiled, wondering what onslaught of affection he had received. She heard them whisper in the back, not hearing their words. She longed to know what they were speaking of. But her curiosity dulled when she saw Viktor round the corner and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.  
"Blaguna say you can leaf early vith me." Viktor whispered into her hair and she nodded, delighted that she could go home and relax.

Viktor pulled Hermione back as she approached the door.  
"Ve must apparate, I am afraid." Hermione looked up at him curiously.  
"One camera already found us, if ve valk ve be bombarded." She sighed, knowing he was right. She grasped his neck and he placed his hands lightly on her hips, apparating back to her flat.

Once she had dinner cooking, Hermione sat down with Viktor, who was reading the article in the Daily Prophet.  
"You are not seriously reading that, are you?" She asked, sitting beside him and peering across at the article.  
"I find funny, idea of you and Potter together." He chuckled, looking down at such headings as "War time lovers" and "Forbidden love". She huffed, embarrassed that he was reading such a humiliating article.  
"Vhy you nefer go for Potter?" He asked her curiously, wondering why the chosen one had never tickled her fancy.  
"I'm not sure. I always thought of Harry as a brother. He just never attracted me. He was always quite effeminate and masculinity is more what I go for." She smiled, looking up at Viktor with eyes of adoration.  
"Vell, I am man and know these articles mean nothing." He gripped her chin and placed a soft, yet fleeting kiss to her lips.

Viktor had left shortly after dinner that night and had left Hermione with a brisk kiss. She couldn't help but feel like, despite him saying he thought nothing of the article, the scandal that was just on the horizon was going to get to him and she knew she would have to do all that she could to show him that she was all his, despite what the papers had to say about it.


	19. Gifts

Things continued to get worse as Hermione stared, wide eyed, at the article of the day. She stood in the flower shop, with Viktor and the headline read: "Juggling act - Granger's New Side Piece." She couldn't think of a worse title. She knew Viktor would be hurt by this, by the insinuation that he was merely a side thought in her life with Harry. She shook her head not knowing what to do.

Viktor vibrated with rage as he glared down at the paper.  
"You have to do something!" Sergei called out to Viktor. He knew if he or any other Vratsa player hurt Harry that the Prophet would spin it as a desperate grab at Hermione, by attempting to eliminate Harry from her life. How did things get so difficult? Although he wouldn't admit it so early, Viktor was sure he loved Hermione and he had said that the articles did not affect him. But how could he possibly sit by and watch as someone accused him of being her "part time lover"? He sighed, placing his head in his hands, confused about how to move forward.

Ginny had never been so angry with Harry and her Mother before in her life. Hermione deserved to be happy, with whoever she chose. Of course, she would have wanted her as a sister, but she couldn't forgive Ron for what he did to Hermione and the chance of old love blooming again between her and the Bulgarian had excited her immensely. She had not exploded and hexed both her boyfriend and Mother into an oblivion, as they had expected. She had reverted into a closed, cold solitude. Drawing herself away from them, into her own flat, spending time wondering how she could fix all of this. Harry had explained what had happened, knowing that she would find out sooner or later.  
"But we did it because we love her!" He cried to her, attempting to convince her.  
"No you didn't. You did it because Mum wanted her to be a Weasley and you wanted Ron to be happy." She replied flatly. She had always noticed that Hermione's gifts had been manipulated to work to the boys' advantage. But she had never thought that they would use her as a pawn to find their own happiness. She had contemplated on whether Harry was the same man he had always been and now she was not so sure.

The Weasley girl had stolen the invisibility cloak from her boyfriend to do right by her friend. She moved through the Burrow silently. She knew exactly where her Mother would have hidden all of the letters that she had stashed over the months and when she found the box beneath the bed, she began riffling through it as quietly as possible. The box held things like baby teeth from all of her children, locks of fiery hair and small mementos that made her think of good times. She stumbled across a picture of her brother, Fred, young and vibrant. She wished she had more time to look at the image of him laughing and smiling, missing his sweet face, but she had to move on and get the letters. They were not difficult to find, there were enough of them that they made a considerable pile, wrapped in string. She stole them from the box, before running to the garden and apparating back to her flat.

She had been tempted to read the letters. Many had seen Hermione and Viktor's quiet romance as one of the greatest in Hogwarts and being so close to their letters was tempting. But no, she would not invade their privacy like that, she was better than that. She made two packages: one for Viktor and one for Hermione. Insuring the address for the Vratsa Vultures' training ground was written correctly, she wrote a quick message for each of them and crawled into her empty bed, wondering how long it would take for the wound of Harry's cruelty to heal, so that she could be with him again.

Hermione sat at her desk, staring at the parcel that sat there. She hadn't ordered anything and couldn't think of a good reason for someone to send her a gift. She wondered if it was a trinket from Luna and chuckled, wondering what kind of device it would be. However, when she unwrapped the package, her mouth fell agape at the large stack of letters. She quickly grabbed the note atop the pile and scanned the words.

_The least I can do is make sure these get to you. Don't let anybody tell you what you feel is wrong Hermione. You choose who makes you happy, not who makes the world happy._

_Much Love, Ginny._

Hermione smiled down at the note. Somehow Ginny had managed to get her hands on Viktor's letters and she chuckled, thinking of her stealing the invisibility cloak to snoop around. She eagerly tore the string away from the letters, opening the first. It was dated only a few days after the war had officially been declared over and it was short. It asked if she was okay, where she was now, and what plans she had now that she was free. She smiled down at the letter, it was scrawled and unneat, obviously written in haste. She set down the parchment and moved onto the next, dated a few weeks after. This letter spoke of how proud Viktor had been upon reading that she had complete all of her final year exams only a few weeks after the war had finished. He asked how she had stayed motivated and assured her that she was the cleverest witch he had ever known. He also spoke about his transfer to the Irish team and the chance to possibly see her. He had sounded so excited, so hopeful. However, the further into his correspondence she read, his tone changed. Where he had been excited, he was now underwhelmed and where he had been hopeful he was now deflated with hopelessness. He questioned her with every letter, wondering when or if she would reply. As his English improved from being in Ireland, he articulated his worries about Ron and the hollow feeling of his congratulations made her cover her face and shake her head in solemn regret. There were fourteen letters in total. Fourteen times he had contacted her, knowing he would probably never receive a reply. He had yearned as much as she had, he had reached as far as she had and that realisation brought a teary smile to her face.

Viktor sat in the locker room at lunch and looked down at the opened package. He sighed as he read the small note attached to the letters.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I must apologise for the behaviour of Harry. I can not take back what he did, but I can ensure that your letters finally get to you._

_Best Wishes, Ginny Weasley._

He smiled, glad that the Weasley girl was supportive of Hermione and that she had been kind to him, allowing him to read the letters that had been intended for him. He ripped open the first letter in haste and smiled seeing her neat cursive hand, written so particularly. She had not written much, only enquiring about his health, his family and how his quidditch was going. Her words were so precisely chosen and she had been so polite, he chuckled, thinking of her wanting to make a good first impression.

He read all of the letters during lunch, discarding of the envelopes. Her letters had been much longer than his. Describing the grounds of her mediwitching school and how it reminded her of Hogwarts. She would sometimes reminisce on their time together and those were his favourite fragments. She never mentioned Ron and she never mentioned the war and, much like his the letters became more and more uncertain, questioning the lack of reply. However, unlike his that had shortened in length, hers had remained very in depth and thorough, until they just stopped. The last had only been from a month or two ago and she had spoken about her time in Liverpool and the fact that she had seen him in his Irish uniform in the paper and how handsome he looked in orange, though not as handsome as he had in red. Viktor realised that despite his lack of reply, Hermione had still sought solace in their correspondence. It was obvious, even in her last letter, that she still hoped she would see him. Perhaps Liverpool will play Ireland and I will see you. I would enjoy that very much. She had said and he felt a veil of shame fall over him, knowing that he had lost his hope, he had given up. She had merely stopped the correspondence out of the embarrassment that might have come from moving to Vratsa, seeing a man she believed she had bugged and bothered for the best part of a year. He placed the letters into his locker, ensuring they were safe and marched out onto the pitch, stomach empty but heart full, knowing that she had never given up, and that he never would again.


	20. Late Nights

Hermione sat in the flower shop. Viktor had not come to see her at lunch and his afternoon practice was focused, not looking at her once. She knew why he was acting this way but she wished that it hadn't been an issue. She caught herself in this thought and scolded herself for judging Viktor. Were he to have been the one plastered all over the news, the world believing he was with another woman, Hermione was sure this would have wounded her self confidence as well. She only wished that he had spoken to her, that he had told her of these feelings. But she knew it wasn't his way and accepted that as part of his character, not wanting to push him.

Viktor sat at the dinner table with his parents. His brother had cancelled last minute, so Viktor was the only topic of conversation.  
"How are the Vultures doing?" Viktor's Father asked him. He never kept up with the scores and although this bothered Viktor slightly, he knew his Father was not a true fan of the sport.  
"We are doing very well, Father. We are on track to win the European Championship." To this Mr Krum raised his eyebrows.  
"Again?" He asked in shock. Viktor nodded, they had won the championship the previous year and no team had won the title two years in a row, making the potential very exciting.  
"I see you have a new mediwitch." His Mother stated and this was where it was to begin: the gentle questioning. His Mother read the Daily Prophet religiously and he knew that she would have seen the article about his connection to Hermione Granger.  
"Yes, Miss Granger. She is the best in the sport." He thought for a moment to mention how she had brought him from the brink of death, but thought that might not be the best idea. His Father looked up for his food and paused for a moment.  
"Is this the same Hermione Granger that helped to defeat you know who?" He asked, incredibly curious about the young witch.  
"Yes Father, the very same." Viktor replied proudly.  
"It must be strange, seeing her after all these years." His Mother started, building up to asking him the question that was burning on her tongue.  
"Yes, but it is the best thing that has happened in my life and I find that our feelings for one another have not changed." His Father once again paused, staring at him in disbelief, his masculine, off centred features, frozen in shock. But soon enough, he relaxed.  
"You must bring her here to meet us. She is a very promising young woman and I would be very glad to meet her." Mr Krum said kindly. Viktor shot his Mother a warning gaze, and she nodded acknowledging that her main question had been answered. He would have much rather met Hermione from the flower shop and spent the evening with her, but he could always call in after and his time with his parents was precious to him. He wondered if she would mind his parents knowing about them, and if she would like to meet them. He was sure she would and the thought of her charming them as she had him brought a warmth to his being.

Ginny cried out as Harry screamed at her.  
"How could you do this!? Do you not care for Ron at all?!" She stuck to her choice, knowing that she had set right a great injustice.  
"Oh give it up, Harry! She does not want him, why can you not see that?" She huffed, angry that her boyfriend could be so blind.  
"He deserves to find love after everything that he has done for this country and you have ruined everything!" The howler her Mother had sent Ginny after finding the letters gone repeated again and again.  
"She could have learnt to love him!" Harry cried out, throwing his hands in the air.  
"She deserves so much more than learning to love. She deserves someone who won't run off with a trollop every time she is not in the mood!" She argued. She knew she was right so she felt complete confidence in this argument. Harry's eyes narrowed, shaking his head at her mention of Ron's infidelity.  
"I did what was right and my conscience is clear. Can you say the same?" She asked, knowing that he could not. Ginny no longer wanted Harry in her flat. She was going to give him time to think about what he had done and what he had said and then she was sure he would apologise. He was only in her flat because her Mother had told him to be there and she knew that he had outstayed his welcome.  
"I thought not. Now please go before one of us says something we regret." She ordered and with a huff, he was gone, apparating out of the flat.

Hermione sat on the sofa and stared down at the replica of the photo she had displayed in her living room. She had stopped on the way home, braving the chance of paparazzi, at the local photograph shop and had asked to have the magic image copied and placed into a frame. The older man had looked at her with a knowing smile and asked if it was for the lover he saw in the image, which caused her to blush and for him to chuckle. She watched as her younger self clung onto Viktor, as he spun her around on the dance floor. The quality of the image was superior to the original, it being freshly printed and enchanted. The dancers didn't tire as quickly and the colours were more vibrant. She sighed, placing the picture on her coffee table before jumping in shock as Viktor apparated to her flat, arriving two feet in front of her face.

Hermione's face looked shocked as Viktor smiled down at her. He sat beside her and asked her how she was, to which she replied that she was well.  
"I got this made for you." She held out the picture and Viktor looked down at the image and smiled. He had said he wished he had such an image to look on and think of sweet memories and he would be able to do this now, because of her act of generosity and kindness.  
"Thank you, Her-my-ninny." He whispered to her, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Viktor chuckled inwardly as he saw Hermione tug at the end of her pyjama shirt, attempting to cover herself.  
"How was your day?" She asked him and he wasn't quite sure how to reply.  
"I receive gift from Veasely girl." He stated and watched her eyes widen.  
"You neffer give up on me, Her-my-ninny. You write me for months and never give up vhen I not reply." She smiled and looked down at her lap, blushing. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him.  
"Times are hard, but I not let get to me. You are mine, Her-my-ninny and I am yours." She smiled and nodded, glad that he had accepted that times were difficult.  
"I tell my parents about you tonight." He whispered, smoothing a hand through her hair.  
"What did they say?" She replied wearily, worried what their opinion was of her.  
"They vant to meet you." He stated, hoping she wished for this too.  
"I would like that, to meet them." She smiled up at him and he took this time to kiss her softly, bringing her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling guilty for being so cold over the last few days. He held her and let his face fall into her hair.  
"I vant people to know, Her-my-ninny." He whispered against her curls.  
"What's that?" She asked, unsure what he was talking about.  
"I vant vorld to know you are mine, not Potter's. I am luckiest man on planet, I vant vorld to know." Hermione smiled, revelling in his affection.  
"They will, soon enough." She assured him and he grinned against her hair, glad to know that his feelings were reciprocated.

Viktor wanted to stay with her more than anything, wanted to hold her all night. But he knew he couldn't. He had been distant over the past few days and he would have to work to win back Hermione's full affections. As he looked down at her sweet face, filled with so much admiration and love, he knew that he would do anything, anything at all to prove to her that she was the most precious thing in his life.


	21. New Edition

Hermione stormed down Diagon Alley first thing in the morning. The sun was just rising and she still had several hours until she had to be at the Vratsa grounds to apparate to the semi finals of the European Cup. She held a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand as she marched towards the head office. The articles gossiping about her relationship status had annoyed her, but she had never thought to take any action. But, the latest article made Hermione realise that this had to stop. The headline read: _Potter Weasley showdown - will Granger be the end of the relationship._ Hermione had apparated to Ginny's flat when the owl had left the paper at the crack of dawn. She had asked Ginny if she and Harry had broken up and Ginny had said that no, they had not. They had only argued because she had taken the letters. Hermione could not have the paper scandalise her friends in this way. So she was doing something to make a change.

Barnabas Cuffe sat in his office as the sun rose, as he did every day. However, unlike every day, he had been greeted by a seething young witch, whom he had been waiting to meet for a long time.  
"Miss Granger, please come in." He invited her in and watched as she placed herself in the chair opposite his desk. She slid the paper across the mahogany and looked up into his eyes.  
"These lies are unacceptable." She stated. Her voice was firm and he felt his face turn red at being called out in such a manner.  
"Miss Granger, I can assure you that my employees do the utmost amount of research." He tried to reassure her.  
"Well that simply isn't true. As I have not seen a single morsel of truth reported concerning myself over the past week." She raised her voice, obviously angry about the situation.  
"You insult me, fine. You insult my friends and I have a problem. So what I suggest we do is that you fetch a quill and do the first piece of honest reporting that your paper has ever seen." He stared at her with wide eyes before retrieving a quill and parchment, hanging on her every word.  
"Now, I want this to be copied word for word, do you understand me?" She questioned him, he nodded, feeling himself begin to submit to her confidence.  
"I have never had romantic relations with Harry Potter, nor shall I. He loves Ginny Weasley and despite their spats, their relationship is strong and loving." She paused, glaring down at him as he scribbled onto his parchment.  
"Where Ronald is concerned, whatever relationship we had is over and shall remain as such." He nodded, quickly writing down her sentiments.  
"And finally, I do have a man in my life and his name is Viktor Krum. I am his and he is mine. And I want the public to no longer think I juggle men like a clown. Viktor Krum is the only man in my life and I want the world to know." She stated. Hermione knew the risk in telling Mr Cuffe all of these things. But she knew it was the only way to silence them.

Before she left, Hermione demanded one thing from Barnabas Cuffe.  
"I want the front page article changed, today. I do not want my friends' names polluted thus further by your establishment. Use what I have given you, I am sure it shall be enough." Barnabas' mouth fell agape, he had never met such a tenacious young witch in his life and if he was honest with himself, her story would sell faster than the spat between Harry and his girlfriend.  
"I shall fulfill your request, Miss Granger and may I apologise for any harm that my paper has inflicted upon your life." She nodded before letting him take an image of her.  
"I want you to think of Krum as you look into my lens." Cuffe asked and sighed as he saw the girl's austere mask fall, leaving a giggling, lovestruck witch sat before him. He smiled softly, knowing that his readers were going to love this, the lost lovers finding each other once again. They shook hands and any bad blood that had existed disappeared. She smiled softly and thanked him for his time and before he could reply, she was sashaying out of his office. He watched her leave, understanding why his readers loved her so much.

Hermione breathed deeply once she had left the Daily Prophet headquarters. She had fought off death eaters and stared into the face of Voldemort, but she had never been so scared as she had been in that moment, sat in front of the man that could ruin her life. She was sure that she had presented her case well and she was sure she would find herself to be front page news. She didn't mind so much, finally putting all of the whispers about her and Ron and even Harry to rest.

Ivan was early for work and found Viktor sat with his head in his hands.  
"Have you read the paper this morning, Viktor?" He asked him, holding his copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.  
"Yes." He replied curtly. Ivan wondered why he was so solemn. Had Hermione confessed her relationship with him to the world, Ivan was sure he would be ecstatic.  
"Are you not happy?" He asked Viktor, baffled by his reaction.  
"Why would I be? Harry Potter is nothing to me." Ivan looked at his friend with a quizzical stare.  
"I think you are reading the wrong paper, Viktor." He handed his friend the Daily Prophet and watched as his eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Viktor had read the headline of the Daily Prophet quickly before leaving the house. He had rolled his eyes at the image of Potter and the Weasley girl rowing and had moved on, deciding to read the paper later. However, the front page headline of the new edition that Ivan had given him was entirely different. It read: _I do have a man in my life and his name is Viktor Krum._ He wasn't sure how to contain his happiness as he stared down at the image of Hermione, giggling and seemingly lovestruck. He hadn't been sure the previous night if she had wanted their relationship to become public. But now, he hadn't a single morsel of doubt and he longed to see her and travel to Ireland as a couple for the first time.


	22. Apologies and Invitations

Hermione rushed to change into her uniform, pulling the Vratsa jumper over her head and buttoning her skirt. She had no time to apply her makeup and apparated from her flat, after collecting her satchel. She arrived at the Vratsa grounds, breathless.  
"Busy?" Alexei chuckled knowingly. The men of the team stared at her and she nodded laughing.  
"A little." She breathed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and touched the portkey.

The sound of large Irish drums and bagpipes filled the air as they landed. Viktor wished to seek her out, wanted to thank her and tell her how grateful he was for her enormous act of bravery and kindness.  
"Viktor!" Alexei called to him and he left her, setting up her tent, to attend his interviews. The questions had been rather routine, until a young spritely witch asked:  
"Is it true what we have all read in the Daily Prophet? Are you dating Hermione Granger?" Viktor chuckled as he watched Alexei roll his eyes.  
"Yes, is true." Was all Viktor had to say on the subject. He could have gone on and on, singing her praises and saying that she was the most important person in his life. But no, he would give them nothing to spin, those words were for Hermione only. He got whisked out of the conference room as the place erupted with questions.  
"Now, go and see her." Alexei said to Viktor.  
"But I want you here in plenty of time." He warned. Viktor nodded, running in the direction of Hermione.

Hermione had erected her tent with more ease than she had before. She now sat in her large armchair, sipping on a cup of cocoa. She looked up as Viktor entered the tent. He cast a silencing spell and a guarding spell breathlessly, keeping out any keen journalists.  
"Her-my-ninny." He breathed, marching over to her. She had placed her cocoa on the table and had stood to greet him. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms, causing her to cry out in shock.  
"You tell vorld, you grant my vish." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled, glad that he was happy with her choice.  
"I couldn't have them hurt you anymore." She said rather nonchalantly. Viktor drew back from their embrace and stared into her eyes. She looked up at him dreamily and rather lovestruck if he could say so himself.

"Her-my-ninny." He could not express what he felt in this moment, feeling tongue tied. So instead, he brushed his lips against hers, pulling her close and squeezing her so close that he wondered if he was hurting her, but decided due to the lack of protestation that he was not.

Hermione had not said that she loved Viktor in so many words. But she had shown her devotion to him in her actions. She had told the world that she was his and that, for him was enough. Viktor had not said he loved Hermione yet, but his kiss translated all of his emotions effortlessly. Hermione gripped Viktor's hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly. She never wanted the kiss to end. She was sure she could have stayed in that moment forever. But alas, Viktor had pre game prep and he soon pulled away, resting his head against hers.  
"I must go." He whispered and she pecked his lips before he turned and left the tent.

Viktor looked down at the floor as a combination of his fans, Irish fans and journalists all asked a similar question:  
"What is it like to date Hermione Granger?" Some of the ruder men had crudely jeered at him and he had to ball his fists tightly to make it to the tent, but so he did and he was just in time for the pre game prep. Alexei had given him a warning look, but slapped him jokingly on the back, pushing him towards his place in the circle.

Hermione felt herself flashback to the first time she had seen Viktor play. Although he was playing for his country, it was Bulgarians versus Irishman, as it was now. She closed her eyes and remembered his iconic entrance, enchanting the crowd to display an image of himself. She had thought at the time that it was a vain and proud way to enter, but his fans had loved it and she had soon learnt that he was not proud nor vain.

The game had been rather entertaining. No matter how much she loved watching Viktor catch the snitch quickly, she enjoyed the skillful play between the Irish and the Vultures. They both played dirty and it showed. She gasped as Nikolai and Viktor were involved in a scruff up and she knew that she would have to deal with Nikolai at a later date. She knew she was going to have to patch up a few broken noses and pulled muscles after the game and smiled, finally being put to good use. She had quietly celebrated when Ivan scored the winning goal. They had not won by much, but it was enough.

She performed healing charms on Sergei's arm, Alek's nose and Ivan's leg _again._ Viktor and a few others had been whisked off to interviews, so their treatments would have to wait. As she sat, relaxing, an owl she recognised dropped a letter in her lap before turning and leaving. Hermione wished that she could have seen more of Hedwig, but it was obvious that this feeling was not mutual. She opened the envelope and began reading Harry's letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to thank you for what you have done for Ginny and I. I know that it would not have been done to help my public persona, but it has nonetheless. Now, where Ron and Viktor and all of that is concerned, I am sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean anything coming from me but I mean it. I tried to do what was best for both of you and messed up entirely. Ron still loves you, he has told me that. But he has also said that you love Viktor and if you two still found each other after my and Molly's schemes then it's obvious it is out of our hands. I am not proud of what I did, not only to you but to Viktor also. I know I shall have to see him soon and I promise to you that I will apologise in person, even if he does knock me to the ground! I understand if you can not forgive me but I am here if you would like to give our friendship another go._

_Best Wishes, Harry._

Hermione set down the letter and walked over to her desk, summoning a quill and parchment. She couldn't begin to think of how to answer the letter, but she thought if she at least had the materials in front of her then that might spark some inspiration. Just as she was about to set the quill into the ink, her attention was diverted.

Ada Krum thought the tent was nice enough, it was spacious and had all of the things that a mediwitch would need. She liked the Granger girl, even if she wasn't pure and after her valiant deed that morning, they had to go and see her. She was beautiful, her youthful face surprised as she stared up at the couple and Ada thought to herself that she found Hermione's appearance very pleasing indeed.

Hermione had no idea who these people were. The man was large, with thick muscles and a styled black beard and his wife was tall and slender, with auburn hair styled into vintage waves. Hermione watched as they approached her, arm in arm, with wide eyes. As they moved closer to her desk, she decided to speak up.  
"May I help you?" She asked in Bulgarian, knowing that Alexei would much prefer it to her mother tongue. Ada's eyebrows raised as the father nodded and grunted, impressed.  
"We are Viktor's parents and we would like to invite you to dinner with us tomorrow evening." The woman's clear voice rang out.  
"Yes, of course." Hermione replied without thinking. She couldn't imagine saying no, so there was only one other option.  
"Good, we'll get Viktor to bring you over." She stated, before her husband bowed and they turned, leaving the tent and a very confused and overwhelmed Hermione in their wake.


	23. Nerves and Loving Words

Viktor sat nervously as he waited for Hermione to be ready. The game had gone well, but he had worked hard and his muscles were sore. The interviews all went the same. The reporter would ask a few questions about the match, then interrogate him about his relationship with Hermione. He had stated that they were an item and refused to answer any more questions on the subject. His mother had seen him after the interviews, catching him quickly.  
"Hermione is coming to dinner with us tomorrow night, ensure to bring her over at eight, okay?" She asked and he nodded before she said goodbye and pottered off. He hadn't realised what she had said until she had walked away. He wondered how they had asked Hermione to dinner, but the question soon left his mind when Nikolai strode towards him.  
"Viktor." He acknowledged him in a less than friendly manner.  
"Nikolai." Viktor replied, emulating the tone.  
"I hear you're with Hermione now." He stated as they walked together. Viktor nodded, acknowledging the fact.  
"How did you get her?" He asked, seething with envy.  
"I treated her like a human. Not like a piece of meat." He said simply. He stopped and turned to Nikolai.  
"Sorry you won't be playing again this season. Hope you're enjoying Ireland." He mocked, clicking his heels, bowing and leaving Nikolai, seething and annoyed.

Hermione was unsure how to dress. Mrs Krum had been dressed elegantly when Hermione had seen her and took this as an indication to wear one of her best dresses. She pulled the royal blue velvet over her head and enchanted the fabric so it glowed silver in the light. Once she placed her wand down on the dresser, she twirled, noticing the dress illuminate like the night sky. She smiled, pleased with her handiwork and assessed her face. After a light application of makeup, she deemed herself appropriate and grabbed a smaller satchel, large enough to hold her wand and her lipstick if nothing else.

Viktor's eyes widened as they laid upon Hermione. Her dress glowed as if she were the sky on a clear night. He closed his mouth, realising that it had gaped open and approached her, his hand extended, to touch the enchanted fabric.  
"My enchantments have improved since you last saw my work." She chuckled and he ran the velvet through his fingers, it glistening as it moved.  
"It is very impressive." He complimented her and she blushed a deep shade of pink.  
"I think we apparate close to house, then valk." He whispered to her, not wanting to apparate straight into his parent's living room.  
"I think that is a good idea." Hermione whispered in a small voice. Viktor took note of this and encircled her waist with his arm.  
"You nervous, Her-my-ninny?" He asked, wondering what she would have to be nervous about.  
"Yes, I must say I am. I-I'm," She couldn't finish her thought, turning her face to the ground.  
"You are vhat?" He pressed her, tilting her face to meet him. She sighed, embarrassed of her worries.  
"I am not a pure blood, or even half blood." She whispered, barely loud enough to hear her. He sighed, bringing his other arm around her waist.  
"My parents are no bigot. They accept you for you." He knew this was true. Although his mother would have preferred him to date a pure blood witch, she would never say anything and his father would only question her incessantly about the muggle world, fascinated by their ways.  
"I trust you. It is just not many pure bloods feel that way." She sent him a small smile and he brushed a kiss against her cheek.  
"Do not vorry. Ve go now, get ofer vith." He cooed to her, before pulling her close and apparating to his home village.

The air was colder than it had been in Vratsa and Hermione sensed that the air was a little thinner. They appeared on a country road and in the near distance laid a log cabin. Hermione had never seen a cabin to equal it. Having various levels and occupying a very large plot of land. It was quaint, yet emanated wealth and class. Hermione had known that Viktor's family had been wealthy, but this was unbelievable.  
"This is childhood home." He whispered to her, taking her hand. He chuckled as she stared in awe and pulled her along gently.  
"It is magnificent." Hermione gawked and Viktor shrugged.  
"Is not as nice as summer house, but is home." Hermione shot him a disbelieving look, then shook her head and looked to the ground overwhelmed.  
"You vill be perfect, just be you." He encouraged her before placing a kiss to her hair whilst she nodded softly. They arrived at the house and Viktor entered, bringing Hermione across the threshold with him.

Ada was helping the house elves when she heard Viktor call out to her:  
"Mama!" She quickly removed her apron and smoothed her dress down, sashaying to the door.  
"Viktor, Her-my-o-knee!" She called to them, taking both of Hermione's hands, one from Viktor's grasp and kissing her on both cheeks. Hermione attempted not to tense at the intimate gesture, but her hands tightened around Ada's and she pulled away, smiling softly at the young witch. She then kissed her son on the cheek, before calling to his father.  
"Andon! Come to the living room! Viktor's girlfriend is here!" She called in Bulgarian, sending Hermione another soft, welcoming smile.  
"He vill be here in one moment." She nodded and smiled, grabbing at Viktor's hand.

The large, stocky man entered the room and saw the young couple stood hand in hand. He thought they looked quite the pair, colors matching and blushes coordinated.  
"Miss Granger, it is lovely to meet you." He took her hand and smiled at her, attempting to make her feel more comfortable.  
"It is lovely to meet you too, Mr Krum. You may call me Hermione." She replied in perfect Bulgarian and Andon smiled, hearing her speak their native language.  
"Her-my-knee speaks Bulgarian, father. Would you prefer she do so?" Viktor asked his father, who shook his head vigorously.  
"She is guest, ve speak her language. Come, ve eat!" He called as he led them through into the dining room. The decor was modest, rustic and behind the head of the table sat a mounted deer. Hermione looked upon the kill with pity in her eyes and Viktor felt shame overcome himself as he saw her do so.

They sat at the table, Viktor and Hermione next to one another and Mr and Mrs Krum next to each other, opposite. Hermione felt herself gasp as she saw a house elf carry in the plates of food. Viktor leant over to her and whispered.  
"They are free, mother free them years ago and pays them." Hermione felt herself relax and smiled up at the slightly confused couple. Soon enough, the conversation began flowing and Hermione relaxed.  
"How do you find yourself in Vratsa, Her-my-nee?" Mr Krum also struggled with her name, but she made an effort not to notice.  
"I completed my mediwitch training and was assigned to the team in Liverpool. However, the board thought my skills were better used in Vratsa, where the team was more successful." Andon nodded and hummed in interest as he piled the lamb onto his fork.  
"You not find studies hard after var?" He asked and Hermione felt her breath hitch slightly. Viktor took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.  
"No father. Her-my-knee efen complete last year exams veeks after end of var." Viktor answered for him, she sent him an appreciative look. Andon's brows furrowed in interest as he hummed once again.  
"Ve hear your parents are muggles. Vhat do they do?" Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Mrs Krum, hoping that her answer would suffice.  
"My parents are dentists, They are doctors for the teeth." She smiled sheepishly at Mrs Krum and she nodded, smiling, her attractive features curved into a kind of confusion.  
"Doctor is good profession." Mr Krum assured his wife, waving his fork at her and she laughed and nodded.  
"I am sure it is. I do not know many muggle jobs." Mrs Krum admitted to Hermione, who smiled, appreciating that not many witches and wizards knew anything about the muggle world.

The dinner finished and Hermione felt herself rather stuffed and most definitely exhausted. Viktor watched as her eyelids began to droop as she sat in the living room and spoke with his mother.  
"She is a good girl, Viktor. Different from most her age." Andon whispered to his son in Bulgarian.  
"Yes father, she is unlike anyone I have ever met." Viktor agreed with his father. It was obvious the women were speaking about Hermione's dress as his mother slipped the fabric through her fingers and brought it close to her eyes.  
"You should secure her. It takes a brave woman to confess her love to the world. If you do not soon, somebody else will." His father assured him and Viktor nodded, knowing that he was right.  
"I intend to father, but we have only been dating a few weeks. I must bide my time." Andon laughed and patted his son on the back.  
"Biding time is for cowards. Weasley or Potter would have bided their time. You are a Krum, Viktor and you love her, so why not tell her and make her yours?" He asked firmly. Viktor raised his eyebrows at his father.  
"You are a wise man." He complimented Andon, who shook with thunderous laughter and patted his son on the back.

Ada noticed that Hermione was becoming tired and weary. She chuckled at the young witch, working so hard. She was convinced that Hermione was a fine match for her son. She was fiery and entertaining, but also kind and intelligent and most importantly, she loved her son with every fiber of her being.  
"Viktor, I think it is time you take Her-my-knee home. She is tired and needs rest." Ada said to her son, who nodded and walked over to Hermione, taking her by the hand.  
"Thank you so much for having me. I have had the most wonderful time." Hermione smiled up at the parents who looked down at her with approval in their eyes.  
"You are velcome anytime." Andon assured her, wishing the couple a goodnight as they left.

Once they were alone, Andon turned to his wife.  
"She is perfect, despite the worry we had." He said with amazement in his voice.  
"Let us hope that he proposes soon and I can begin planning the wedding!" Ada squeaked and her husband shook his head and wrapped his arm around her leading her up to bed.

Viktor's back was sore as he held Hermione in her front room.  
"I shall go." He announced as he looked at the clock, realising the late hour.  
"No." Hermione pleaded. Her hands moved to the area of pain and he hissed as she added pressure.  
"You are in pain. Let me heal you." She ordered, leading him into the bedroom.  
"My father likes you very much." Viktor cooed to her as she began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I like him him very much as well." She replied, throwing the shirt to one side, before sliding his vest over his head.  
"Turn." she ordered and thought she might drool as she stared at his naked back, muscular and firm.  
"I am glad they like you. Vhat they think is important." He informed Hermione, wincing as she began massaging his back, casting enchantments into his muscles.  
"I couldn't agree more, my love." Her replies were short not because she did not care, but because she concentrated on healing him. It took her little more than two minutes and soon she was journeying to the bathroom to strip down and change into her sleep shirt.

Viktor thought of what his father had said to him as he stretched his completely healed back. When she reappeared, he waited for her to slip into the bed and invite him before joining her. They faced one another, noses almost touching.  
"I wanted them to like me, very much." Hermione whispered to him.  
"Vhy?" Viktor asked, unable to contain his curiosity.  
"Because I love you and you love them, so it is important to me that they like me." She breathed, realising that she had just professed her love for the first time.  
"Her-my-ninny. You are kindest, sveetest, most brilliant voman I ever meet. I loff you and I know my parents do too." Viktor thought back to what his father had said and smiled, glad that he had approved of his relationship.  
"Viktor, I have never loved another. I loved you when I was fifteen and although that feeling lied dormant for so many years, it has always been there." She smiled up at him. He pressed his lips to hers firmly, before turning her and pulling her close to his body.  
"I know I loff you vhen I first see you in library at Hogvarts. I know vhen you brush bushy curls from face, I know vhen you curse under breath as you spill ink. I alvays know. I vait and hope you come back, that the one voman I haff loffed vill return to loff me." Viktor admitted to her. He had always known. When he held the few women he had over his short time, he was thinking of her, he searched the groups of screaming fans, hoping that she would be there, he always waited, always hoped, despite what he had thought.  
"I love you Viktor Krum." Hermione whispered in her drowsy state, slurring the words ever so slightly. He gripped her tighter, waiting to hear those words for so long.  
"I loff you Hermione Granger." He heard her gasp as he pronounced her name correctly. He swelled with pride, knowing he would be happy if he never pronounced her name correctly again.  
"Now, mila. Sleep." He ordered softly, into her hair and as if he had cast a spell, she fell into slumber in his arms and he was happier than he believed he had ever been in his life.


	24. Intruder

Alexei barked at the men as they trained.  
"We are in a position to be record breakers! Do you want to be two time European Champions?" He called to them.  
"Yes coach!" They chanted in reply. Alexei was sure they would win. Viktor had easily gained the victory against the Chudley boys in their friendly and he was sure that he could either win with the snitch, or play the attack strong enough to defeat the English team once again.  
"Are we going to let those English boys walk over us?!" Alexei screamed.  
"Never coach!" He heard Viktor shout louder than the others. He knew, for Viktor, nothing could be sweeter than beating the ginger boy he had seen Hermione with in the papers a year ago and he hoped that they could win not only for the club's triumph, but for Viktor's own personal victory.

Hermione had slept like a baby in Viktor's arms. She watched him now, his muscles tensing as he gripped his broom. She found herself wanting him in a way she had never wanted anyone before. She licked her lips as she watched him dominate the practice and hoped soon that her desires would dissipate, or perhaps be indulged. Her cheeks burned red as she mentally pinched herself, bringing her mind back to more appropriate thoughts.

Viktor could feel Hermione watching him, her eyes made his muscles spasm and made him ache with a wanton need. He had never felt so comfortable as he had lying beside her. But he had struggled to contain himself, to remain a gentleman. Hermione was a respectable girl, she always had been and he did not want to ruin her. He feared that refraining from physical sensation was going to become more difficult rather than easier. She was so soft, and his fingers twitched, wanting to be pressed against her flesh again. He shook his head, not wanting to repeat the last incident that had occurred when he was distracted on the pitch.

They ate together in Hermione's office. The time was spent in quiet reflection. However, it was some of the most precious time that they had spent together. Viktor noticed Hermione blush as she looked down at her wholemeal sandwiches and chuckled to himself, wondering what was going on inside of her head to make her cheeks turn such a deep shade of pink.

Hermione looked upon Viktor's hands with intent. They were far larger than hers and fit the proportions of his body nicely. She immediately tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear when she thought of his hands on her body, cupping her face and exploring her. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and she focused on her cheese sandwich, attempting to cool the burning under her skin. She bit down on her lower lip as she heard him chuckle and wondered anxiously if he had noticed the deep hue of her face.

All too soon, Viktor had to return to training. Hermione wished she could ask him to stay, but with the European final so close, she knew that his time was better spent on the pitch rather than in her company. Her day at the grounds soon ended as the team were more weary than usual, trying not to hurt themselves before the final. The summer air was turning humid and left beats of sweat trickling down her spine as she walked to the flower shop. Hermione sighed, knowing that the weather was becoming uncomfortably hot and was not going to turn again for a long while.

Blaguna kept Hermione occupied for the first two hours of her shift, congratulating her on her new found relationship and praising her for being so brave.  
"When I was your age, I could not confess my feelings even to myself, let alone the world." She complimented Hermione.  
"It had to be done. The Daily Prophet was hurting the people I love and it had to stop." Blaguna nodded, swelling with pride. The wrinkles around her eyes deepened as she smiled widely at the young witch.

Hermione was glad to be back at the front of the store, alone. She had time to think about what was happening in her life. Only a month after the European Championship ended, the World Cup would begin and Hermione would be transferred again to a national team. She had thought, logically that they would assign her to the Bulgarian team. But this was not certain. What if she was moved to the Irish team? Or the German team? She would be separated from Viktor and the flower shop. She wasn't sure how she would cope with such a change, especially for an entire year! They had only just found one another again and they could soon be separated once more.

Her worrying passed the time and soon Hermione was shutting up shop. She cried out as she felt Viktor's arms wrap around her waist.  
"Vhat is this? I surprise beautiful girlfriend and she scream? Perhaps she not vant my embrace." Viktor jeered and pulled away. Hermione mewed and pulled his arms back around her, eliciting a low laugh to rumble from Viktor's chest.  
"Good night, Blaguna?" Hermione called over her shoulder, pressing a finger against Viktor's lips.  
"Good night, dear! Tell Viktor I said hello, would you?" Hermione pressed her finger harder against Viktor's mouth and he smiled against the pressure.  
"Of course!" She called, before apparating them both back to her flat.

They stood outside the door and Hermione felt her body lock in fear. The door stood ajar and her light glowed within. Viktor pressed a hand against her waist to signal for her to stay outside, before wielding his wand and entering the flat.

Viktor felt his steely composure falter slightly. There were many people who would wish to harm Hermione, powerful people. And he supposed many Ron Weasley fans had been added to that list over the last few days. He searched the house three times, to ensure that the flat was empty. Once he was assured that it was safe, he collected Hermione.

Hermione's mind clicked as she noticed that nothing had been touched in her flat. She ran to her bedroom and fell to her knees, seeing the bare bedside table. She let her head fall into her hands and wept softly at the loss of her letters.  
"Vhat is it? Vhat haff they taken?" Viktor asked, bringing her to her feet.  
"My letters. All of my letters." She wept into Viktor's shirt. A journalist had obviously broken into her home and stolen the letters to publish. Viktor felt sick, knowing someone had lecherously looked through her private things, searching for material.  
"All of my letters from you, Ginny, even one from Harry, apologising about the letters!" Her outburst caused the tears to flow with more vigour now. Viktor held her tightly, his protective instinct kicking in.  
"It is not safe here. You stay vith me." He ordered. He was not going to have her sleeping in an unsafe home. He would never let her be put in danger whilst he was around.  
"Alright." Hermione sniffled, waving her wand to pack a bag. Once the suitcase was packed, Viktor collected it, grabbing Hermione around the waist and apparating them to his home, the cabin by the black sea, where no one could find them.


	25. Photographs

Hermione gasped as she saw Viktor's home for the first time. She had to admit, it was not exactly what she had expected. It was an old log cabin, backing onto the shores of the black sea. She thought Viktor would have a sleek, modern house with minimal design and sharp edges. But instead the house was quaint, made entirely of a dark wood that she couldn't place. They apparated right outside of the front door. Viktor led her into the lounge and kicked off his boots, prompting her to do the same. The house was warm, and Hermione felt her cheeks burn from the heat. In the lounge sat a large ocher sofa, adorned with a patchwork throw across it's back and by the homey fireplace sat a large leather armchair. To Hermione's surprise, the cabin was decorated with many photographs, covering a single wall by the entrance to the adjoined kitchen.  
"I take bag to room, you make self comfortable." Viktor prompted and she took this time to gaze at each photograph that hung on the wall. There was an image of Viktor with a man that Hermione recognised as Viktor's Father and another man that Hermione could not pinpoint. They all stood, looking austere and mean, in shades of black and grey. She then noticed a technicolor picture of Viktor with a friend that she remembered from Hogwarts. They smiled and cheered, arms wrapped around one another at what Hermione thought must have been their graduation from Durmstrang. Hermione felt herself blush as the image of Viktor winked at her as he beamed and she couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked when he smiled. She sighed seeing a picture of the moment that Viktor dropped his name into the Goblet of Fire and wondered if this was still a fond memory for him. He looked so determined and she remembered seeing him that very day, the first time he had really looked at her. There was of course one of Viktor flying in the world cup and Hermione remembered that event as well, the first time she had seen him play.  
"I keep more personal ones in bedroom." Hermione turned as she heard Viktor enter the room again.  
"May I see them?" She asked, rather boldly and Viktor nodded, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

The room was warm, with burgundy and gold sheets adorning the larch cherrywood bed. The windows on either side of room were covered by thick deep red curtains and the carpet was a deep blood red. The cream walls were littered with pictures and certificates. Hermione took her time, reading each certificate. Most were for Quidditch, naturally. However, one caught her eye that she had not expected to see. Viktor had graduated the top of his year, scoring the highest marks and receiving the best recommendations from the teachers. Hermione turned to him as he blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
"I never knew you were so studious." She praised him and he simply bowed his head in response. The photographs in Viktor's bedroom were different to those he had in his main room. He had one of his Mother, stood in the kitchen, the sun shining in and casting her in a golden glow. One of himself when he was a child, obviously struggling to sit still for so long, which made Hermione chuckle. Then there was one, that she guessed had not been taken very long ago, where a very young child sat on Viktor's knee as they laughed.  
"Is my nephew." He explained and Hermione nodded, remembering seeing the man in the other photograph that she now knew must have been his brother. Hermione gasped as she saw the final three pictures. They were the closest to his bed and the first was the image that Hermione had gifted to him. It warmed her heart that he had placed it in his bedroom, amongst his most intimate photographs. The second was an image of the two of them, sat in the Hogwarts library, holding hands and whispering to one another. Hermione felt a watery smile escape her as she watched herself smile and giggle.  
"The little blonde boy take this for me." Viktor explained and Hermione thought of little Colin Creevey and her smile faltered, thinking at his tragic end. The final picture, the one closest to his bed was an image of Hermione, that could have only been taken a week ago, holding a dozen red roses. She cut the ends and arranged them in the picture, smiling at the delicious scent of the flowers and running her fingers along their velvety petals. She had never remembered anyone taking such a picture and she couldn't remember a time that she saw a camera anywhere.  
"This is my favourite. I ask Blaguna to set up camera in camouflage." Hermione turned herself, resting her head against his chest, shaking it softly, chuckling at the mischievous nature of the woman.  
"I wish I had so many wonderful photographs. Most of mine were lost in the war. The only ones that survived were the ones I placed in Gringotts. Viktor sighed, knowing how lucky he was that he had so many tokens of fond memories and how grateful he should be that he saved so many precious items during the war.  
"Come, I vill cook for you." He cooed to her, not beginning to comprehend the kind of day she had experienced.

Hermione curled up on the sofa whilst Viktor cooked. He had enchanted the fire to burn without giving off any heat and Hermione looked into the flames and thought of all her pictures that had been burned at Hogwarts. There was the image of her Ron and Harry in first year that she had always wanted to keep. Harry also had the image and Hermione had asked many times for a copy but had never received one. There was an image of her with the Weasley twins. She remembered their funny expressions in the picture and laughed with a tear stained smile, wishing she still had that image. There was a rather funny one from fourth year of Hermione and Ginny getting ready for the Yule ball. Ginny pulled on Hermione's hair and they laughed together. There were so many more that flitted through her mind that she wished she could have kept, her picture with Neville, a rather steel faced Snape posing beside her after she won a potions competition and so many more. They were all memories, some of people who were gone and she wished she could look upon them just one last time. As she stared into the flames, she felt a kind of haze come over her as she was lulled into deep sleep.


	26. Seperate Rooms

Viktor looked down upon her sleeping face and felt it a shame to have to wake her. He had been so anxious about showing her the pictures he had kept of her. But she had reacted so well that he felt guilty for holding his original suspicions. He brushed a featherlight finger across her cheeks and leant down to her ear.  
"Her-my-ninny. You must vake. Food is ready." He whispered to her, she began to stir and he took pleasure in seeing her stretch out in her little blue dress. He had made sure to prepare a dish that his Mother had taught him how to make. It was simple, meatballs in a thick sauce with potatoes. He hoped she would enjoy it and that it would at least compare to her cooking.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Viktor stood above her. He smiled sweetly down at her and she beamed whilst she stretched, knowing that he enjoyed looking at her so much. He led her by the hand to the dinner table and placed a large bowl of meatballs and a tray of potatoes down. Hermione licked her lips, not having truly eaten for most of the day and forgot all of her manners when she was let loose with her cutlery.

Viktor felt his chest swell as he watched Hermione devour mouthful after mouthful of his food. She made happy little noises that reassured him that she was enjoying herself. He thought her appetite, that was large enough to even match his, was rather impressive and highly attractive. He gazed down at her, closing her eyes in pleasure and felt a shiver run through his body. Between the two of them, they finished all of the food that he had prepared. Hermione leaned back against her chair, after swallowing her last mouthful and placed her hands on her stomach.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could cook like that?" She asked in astonishment.  
"I must keep some talents for moments like this." He replied, rather pleased with himself, also knowing the surprise he had for her in a moment.

Hermione sat at the table for a moment, allowing her food to digest. The intruder in her house, and the media onslaught that was going to follow them didn't touch her mind. All she could think of was the fact that she was sitting across the table from one of the most handsome men in the world, who had cooked her one of the best dinners she had ever eaten. She felt so fortunate, despite everything that had transpired. She was here and she was unbelievably happy.

They sat together on the sofa, Hermione cuddled into Viktor, enjoying some of the first conscious intimacy they had ever experienced. He smelt like musk and something Hermione couldn't place, a scent that didn't linger on Ron nor Harry, a manly smell that made her swoon.  
"I buy you gift." Viktor announced. Hermione looked up at him in shock. From behind the sofa he pulled a Bulgarian version of _Pride and Prejudice_. Hermione gasped reading the title. Not only was he holding a muggle book, but a muggle translation that she had never seen before.  
"Viktor, whe-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Viktor's thumb brushing against her lower lip, mesmerized by her shock.  
"I see Luna voman at Chudley game, she point me in direction." Hermione smiled and remembered to remind herself to send Luna a letter as soon as she was back in her flat.  
"You read so much to me vhen I am sick. But I hear all and not know how ends, very frustrating." He leaned into her and smirked. Hermione could only imagine. She nodded knowingly.  
"You come here and I read to you." Viktor pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her. Hermione took his lead and laid her head against his chest, hoping she wasn't hurting him by sitting on his lap.

Viktor was engrossed in the plot after reading for five minutes. He remembered the main characters and where they had gotten to. He hoped for the protagonists, that they could see past themselves to find each other. Hermione mewed as he read to her. He was sure she had read the book before and knew how it ended, but he was glad that she was allowing him to fulfill a rather selfish desire, of finishing the story in his own language.

Hermione sighed as Viktor finished the final chapter. They had sat, unmoving whilst he read to himself more than anyone. He appeared pleased with the ending, but Hermione had to ask, just to make sure.  
"What did you think of the ending?" She asked softly into his neck.  
"I like it very much. I like how they find each other at last." He cupped her chin and looked down at her. Hermione thought of how long they had waited and how she had to fight her own demons before finding herself with Viktor once again. She squealed as he lifted her and placed her feet onto the floor.  
"I think is time for sleep." He stated and she nodded in reply, yawning. He chuckled and led hr to her room.

Viktor thought it best that he give Hermione her own room. He didn't want to come off as forcefully suggestive, so he placed her in the most accommodating guest bedroom and hoped that she would be comfortable.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she entered the guest bedroom. It was fitted with burgundy curtains and the single bed was covered with gold sheets. She wondered why Viktor had placed her in her own room after they had spent nights in the same bed before. She thought perhaps he did not want her to sleep in his bed in his home and immediately felt a twinge of hurt race through her.  
"I vill leaf you. The bathroom is down hall." She nodded and he placed a soft kiss onto her cheek before retreating to his bedroom. She so wanted to follow him that she had to grip the door frame for support.

Viktor wanted her to come with him more than anything. To hold her all night, to make her feel protected would have been enough for him. But no, he could not risk offending her. He picked his feet up, eat step feeling weighed down with lead, until he reached his bedroom.

Hermione laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't slept in a single bed since she was at Hogwarts. And what should have been a nostalgic memory frightened her to her core. She couldn't understand how Harry could return so easily. The school held such terrible memories for her that the thought of going back sent shivers down her spine.

In a feat of courage, she stood from the bed, in her light camisole and underwear. She could not sleep alone, not tonight, in this house that was not hers. She crept down the hallway and stood outside Viktor's door. She was sure that her hair looked a mess and that remnants of makeup would be smeared on her face, but she didn't care in this moment, she just wanted him to hold her, to make her forget about everything that was going on.

Viktor heard a knock at the door and woke with a start, wondering if Hermione was okay.  
"Come in!" He called and she opened the door a touch, entering the room and closing it behind her. Viktor looked upon her, hair wild and legs bare. He noticed her try to cover the light stretch marks that ran along the tops of her thighs, but he wished she wouldn't, wanting to see all of her quirks.  
"I-I can't sleep on my own." She whispered and before he could reply, she was slipped into the bed next to him.  
"You should have say, I move bag into this room." She stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. Hermione turned and faced her back towards him, to which he moved in closer.  
"Hold me?" She asked in a shaky voice and Viktor smiled to himself, seeing her so nervous.  
"All night." He promised and felt his body, only covered by his boxers, warm against hers and knew he would do anything to protect her from whatever was going to follow.


	27. Returns

Hermione awoke face to face with her usual owl from her flat.  
"Oh, Merlin!" She cried out, shocked out of her mind.  
"Her-my ninny?" Viktor asked, instantly worried, tightening his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, it's just my flat's owl." He nodded and drifted back to sleep, allowing her to leave the bed.

She wandered into the kitchen, the owl following her. Once it had left her mail, it flew off. She wondered how it had known where she was and felt unsettled at where that thought was journeying. She peered down at her mail and saw a brown paper package. She shook her head, knowing what the contents were. She pulled out the Daily Prophet and felt her eyebrows raise in shock. She had expected an image of her and Viktor, or Harry. However, the man who appeared on the front of the paper was someone she had never seen before. He stood in his Azkaban uniform, with his number laced around his neck, his face dirty and his hair messy. The caption read: "A wizard has to make his money." He smirked at Hermione as she read the article. The man in the picture was called Alburt Otroosus. He was a freelance journalist who had snuck into Hermione's home upon the instruction of Molly Weasley. "She told me those letters would be a massive pay out for me, so I thought why not?" Hermione shook her head. Molly was still up to her old games. She wondered why she wanted the man to publish the letters. Surely the love letters would have only fed the public image of Viktor and Hermione, strengthening their relationship?

Hermione searched through her other mail and found a package wrapped in the same brown paper. When she untied the parcel, she found her letters from Viktor, along with an addition from the Daily Prophet.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I can not begin to apologise for the trauma this incident has caused you. I have returned Mr Krum's letters to you as a small way of apology. I hope you will not resent us at the Daily Prophet for featuring this story, it was just too good to pass. When the man came to me with the letters, I immediately called the ministry. I also hope that you can understand that we must follow up on Mrs Weasley and Mr Potter's actions. We will keep you out of the news, as far as we can. However, a wizard has to make his money._

_Best Wishes,_

_Barnabus Cuffe._

Hermione sighed looking down at the letter, conflicted. She was pleased that her private letters had not been published, but also Harry and Molly were in the firing range of the newspapers. She huffed looking down at Harry's letter. At the time, the apology had seemed kind and sweet, but reading it back it seemed lacking and lifeless. _He will have to deal with his own problems now._ She thought to herself. She had saved him last time, but she had done that for Ginny and she knew that the Weasley witch could not have read the letter before he had sent it, knowing that she would have screamed at him for being so pathetic.

She needed time alone before seeing Viktor. Hermione needed to think over what was going to happen and get her mind clear. She stood in the shower and thought of practical issues. Where was she going to live now? Her flat was no longer safe and she wasn't sure she wanted to begin renting a new place in case she was moved for the world cup. Could she stay with Viktor? She wondered if it was too early for such things and her mind responded with an astounding _Yes_. She loved Viktor and she was pretty sure that her feelings were reciprocated, but they had only been dating for a few weeks and although the love was there and the passion was certainly there, she was weary of moving in with him. _Maybe it could be a temporary measure, until the world cup is announced._ She was sure that this couldn't cause too much harm.

Viktor had to ask her to move in. After having him in his home and spending the night holding her, he couldn't imagine spending a night without her in his arms. He knew she would probably deny him, being the practical one. But he had to ask, knowing that she had nowhere else to go. He found her wrapped in one of his towels and felt his breath leave him. He had never seen so much of her before and he had to overt his gaze so that he would not indulge himself and his desires. She did not speak to him as she dressed in a mahogany dress with brown loafers. He wondered what was on her mind as he showered and prepared breakfast. He sighed seeing the paper, knowing that seeing the face of the man that broke into her home would have unsettled her.

Hermione sat with Viktor at breakfast and cowered away from the awkward silence. She wished he would say something to break up the tension. However, all that he said was:  
"Vould you like to apparate vith me?" In a small voice. She nodded, not keen on apparation but enjoying the thought of being in Viktor's arms again. It took a very short time to apparate to the grounds and Hermione felt she might cry as Viktor turned to walk off, feeling fragile at the moment. Instead of weeping to make him stay, she caught him by the edge of his jersey and pulled him in for a long intimate kiss. She made a mental note to kiss him more often, it was an act they had participated in far too infrequently and she looked to change that. She felt Viktor melt beneath her kiss and smiled against him, glad for finally relieving the tension between them. She let him go after a while, breathing heavily against his chest.

"I vill see you at lunch." He promised, before walking, rather wobbly Hermione noticed, towards the locker room. She chuckled, glad that she could have such an effect on Viktor as she walked into her office. However, her chuckles ceased as she was faced with a certain ginger witch, sat at her desk.


	28. Satin Secrets

Hermione stopped as she saw Molly Weasley sat at her desk. The redhead smiled at her bitterly and cocked her head to one side.  
"You're looking very pale." She commented and Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing she had always been pale.  
"Why are you here?" She asked, already annoyed with the Weasley mother being in her office.  
"I am here to strike a deal." She bragged, leaning back in Hermione's chair.  
"And what kind of deal would that be?" She asked, dreading the conversation that was going to follow.  
"You are going to write a letter to your friend Mr Cuffe, clearing my name. Else I will go to the papers and spread a story that you are secretly engaged to my son." Hermione rolled her eyes at the dramatic threat.  
"Do you even know your son?" Hermione questioned. "He has given Viktor and I his blessing. He knows it's never going to happen." Molly began laughing, shaking her head.  
"Blessing for what? You're still as virginal as fresh snow. I doubt he's even touched you." She composed herself, placing a hand over her mouth.  
"No, this is good. I will want you to be pure for my Ron." She jeered, brushing past Hermione. Before she could say anything, Molly was gone.

Hermione sighed, sat in her chair, warmed by that moody witch's backside. Would Barnabas publish Molly's story? Hermione was almost positive that she would not. But still, she thought it might be a good idea to check in with him at lunch. She was glad when Ivan came hobbling in, his leg injured again, taking her mind off of the Weasleys all together.

Viktor knocked on Hermione's door at lunch and entered when he got no reply. He found her nowhere in sight and in her place laid a handwritten note.

_Viktor,_

_I will be away for lunch. I am sorry that I will have missed you. Go and have lunch with your friends, you have been away from them for so long with me and my problems taking up all of your time._

_Love, Hermione._

He huffed, shaking his head, looking down at the letter. She thought she was a nuisance, but he would have much rather sat with her and listened to her complain to her heart's content if that was what she wanted, rather than sit with his team mates. But alas, she was not here and they were his only option.

They shouted and hollered at lunch, talking about the final that was taking place the next day. Viktor was confident that they could win, and they had been training so hard that they would be on best form. Ivan was sat to the side of the players, nibbling on a salad, so Viktor pulled up a chair.  
"Viktor! Why are you not with Hermione?" He asked, glad to be eating with his friend.  
"She is away for lunch." He replied and Ivan nodded.  
"Are things going okay?" Ivan asked and Viktor wasn't quite sure how to reply. His relationship with Hermione was wonderful and he loved her more than anything, but he couldn't help feeling as if there was a distance between them. He wanted her more than anything, physically and emotionally. He wanted her one day to be his wife. But he felt as if he felt more than her, perhaps it was because she was guarded, perhaps it was because she was nervous about her feelings. But whatever it was, he had to open up before she got whisked away for the world cup.  
"Things are good." He replied and Ivan's brow furrowed, showing concern.  
"We have not been together, intimately, I mean and I am worried she does not find me attractive, or not as attractive as I find her." His Bulgarian was low, not wanting the other team mates to hear him, ashamed of his problem.  
"Do not worry. I am sure she is just shy and nervous. She will come around and I am sure she will be worth it." Viktor nodded and left it at that. He knew Hermione loved him, but he just wished he could have some relief.

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley, wanting to have a quick look around before visiting the headquarters of the Daily Prophet. The Delacour lingerie shop caught her eye as she walked from shop to shop. She had heard that Bill Weasley's wife had set up a side business, but she had never visited the shop, never needing to. You're as virginal as fresh snow. Hermione remembered Molly Weasley's words. She had wanted to be with Viktor, even when they had dated when she was younger she had had urges that she couldn't understand. He still somehow seemed like forbidden fruit, as if she were not good enough to lie with him. He had held her and kissed her, but he had never made a move to progress things further. She wanted to, she knew she did but it was a tricky business, initiating things. It wasn't that she had never been touched by Viktor, she had never been touched by anybody. Ron had tried countless times, but it never felt right. Now, she was with someone she truly loved and she felt ready to take the next step. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

The store was beautiful, just as Hermione had expected, it was all pastels and satin, mannequins dotted around the store. She browsed, not sure what she was looking at, when Fleur herself bounded down the stairs.  
"Hermione!" Her name rolled from the french tongue. She embraced Hermione, picking her off of the ground a few inches.  
"I have never seen you in my shop before." She looked under her lashes at Hermione suggestively.  
"I have never needed to." Hermione joked, attempting to feel more comfortable in this foreign place. Fleur's eyes widened in understand and Hermione realised what she had said.  
"This is so exciting! Viktor is in for a treat!" She squealed as she pulled Hermione along, grasping her hand in with her slender fingers. She pulled her through a set of curtains and began searching through her inventory.  
"I have the perfect thing, now let me find it." She muttered, wading through endless silk and lace.  
"Ah, here it is." She pulled a golden garment from her stock and held it up to Hermione. It was a kind of dress, she had seen women wearing them in the muggle magazines that she used to find in Harry and Ron's things. The bodice was made of lace and the skirt flared out in a thin sheer fabric. Hermione gasped, looking at the colours, the fabric glistened every colour of the sunset, turning from gold to red to umber as Fleur turned it in the light.  
"You try it on and I will adjust it." She insisted, pushing Hermione towards the fitting room. Hermione quickly stripped and pulled the garment over her head. She felt her cheeks immediately turn a deep red as she looked at herself in the mirror. It fit well, but her white underwear didn't necessarily go well with the skimpy outfit.  
"Is it on?" Fleur asked.  
"Yes." Hermione replied and before she could protest, Fleur had joined her in the fitting room.

Hermione attempted to cover herself, feeling embarrassed of her body.  
"Don't, I see dozens of bodies a day and yours is far from the worst." She commented. Hermione couldn't tell if this was a compliment or not, but put it to the back of her mind, relaxing her body and moving her arms. Fleur ran her wand over the thin fabric and Hermione felt it tighten against her skin. Then, Fleur began placing small charms on the item, making it gleam and shine in the light. Then came the embarrassing issue of Hermione's underwear. However, Fleur made nothing of it and took her measurements before fashioning a pair of underwear that Hermione couldn't ever imagine wearing.  
"You have to wear these, okay?" She asked, and Hermione nodded, swallowing audibly.  
"You will be fine. If you wear this you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Fleur reassured her and she nodded, knowing she was right.  
"Okay, you change and I'll box it up for you." She left Hermione in the fitting room. She twirled quickly and felt more attractive than she ever had. Her body looked feminine and curvaceous and she wasn't ashamed to show herself off. She quickly was back in her mind and changed into her clothes before meeting Fleur at the counter.

Fleur had allowed Hermione to have the outfit for less than half price.  
"Mates rates, is that right?" Fleur asked and Hermione chuckled, nodding.  
"Hermione," Fleur gained her attention. "I just want you to know that Bill and I are so happy for you and Viktor. I remember how happy he made you at Hogwarts and I know you are right for each other." Hermione smiled at her pretty delicate face.  
"Thank you so much, Fleur. You don't know how much that means to me." And with a quick embrace, Hermione had used her time to go to the Daily Prophet with Fleur. Thinking about it, she shrugged, knowing that her time had been spent more productively and that the look on Viktor's face was going to be priceless. She had only enough time to pick up a sandwich before apparating back to the Vratsa grounds, her cheeks flushed knowing about her secret.


	29. A Hearty Meal

It was Hermione's day off at the flower shop and Viktor was exhausted after his day of training and wanted to rest before the European cup final. So, while he rested in his room, Hermione hunted out some ingredients to cook Viktor a wonderful meal. She wanted this to be the night, the night when she would finally take the plunge into adulthood. She was terrified, Ginny had done it a while ago with Harry, Lavender used to go into detail about her affairs and Hermione felt rather lost not having a girlfriend to talk to about all of this. She supposed she could have asked Fleur today at the shop, but they were not close enough to be speaking of such things. She had read about it and knew the science of it, how it worked. But she had no idea what the sensation would be like. She supposed it might hurt, but if it was with Viktor, then she knew it would be worth it.

Luckily, she found a pack of steaks in the fridge, some potatoes to mash and peas to boil. It was simple, but it was foolproof. She set the steaks cooking after she peeled the potatoes and then ventured to get changed. She planned to wear her outfit underneath a wrap dress, to make for easy access. So, she had packed a green and white polkadot dress in her bag when they had stopped off at her house. She looked at herself in Viktor's long mirror and took a deep breath. The lingerie really was stunning. It accentuated her best features, the swell of her breasts and he shape of her hips. The fabric glistened in the light and made her skin glow. She smiled to herself, blushing before pulling on the wrap dress and tying it around her waist.

Viktor awoke feeling refreshed. His muscles had rested and he was sure that he would be in best form for the final. His nose led him to the kitchen, to the smell of cooking meat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione, stood at the stove, stirring a pot of peas. The sun streamed in from the window and cast her in a golden hugh and she looked like a wife, his wife. In a mere moment their potential lives flashed before his eyes, the way she would look in a wedding dress, her belly swollen with the fruit of their love, the happiness in his parents' eyes seeing him with his first child. Before he got himself carried away, he blinked twice, bringing himself back to reality. She hadn't noticed he was there until she turned to fetch the salt.  
"Oh my, Viktor. Sit down, it shouldn't be too long." He shook his head, refusing to be the lazy boyfriend, watching his girlfriend doing all of the work. He walked passed her, brushing his fingers against the fabric of her dress, causing her to shiver. He chuckled beneath his breath then collected the glasses and cutlery to set the table.

Hermione took long deep breaths, not wanting to panic herself with the weight of the situation. She shakily carried the plates to the table before sitting and eventually looking up to Viktor. His gaze was filled with appreciation and he smiled down at her as he poured the full bodied red wine into her glass. Hermione used to relish the small smiles that he sent her, but now they were plentiful and she had almost gotten used to the fluttering feeling of butterflies in her stomach, almost.

They ate in silence for a few moments.  
"This is good." Viktor praised Hermione and she felt herself blush a deep shade of red.  
"Do you think so? I wasn't sure how you liked your steak, so I just cooked it medium rare." She stumbled over her words, flustered. He smiled another brilliant smile up at her.  
"Is perfect." He reassured her. She nodded, looking down at the food as she attempted to distract herself away from her nerves.

Viktor watched her as she ate. Her face was permanently blushed and she appeared very nervous. He wondered if it was due to her cooking for him, but she had cooked for him in the past. He wondered, as he ate, what she was so worried about.  
"Viktor?" She asked, he looked up from his food, signalling for her to continue, hoping he would receive some kind of insight into her nerves.  
"Do you think I am attractive?" He heard her ask in a small voice and almost choked on his food. He couldn't imagine a more ridiculous question. He sipped on his wine, attempting to cool his throat and wondering how to answer her question without seeming too obsessed.  
"Vhy you ask this? You think ve be here if not?" He asked, almost offended at the question.  
"It is just when we were younger, you seemed to not be able to stop touching me. However, now it seems things are not the same. I know I haven't got the same body and I understand if-" He cut her off by raising his hand. Part of him wanted to tell her all the times he had had to bite down on his lip to stop from kissing her, or ball up his fists to stop him from touching her.  
"Stop. I prefer body now. You vere child, now you are voman. I vant to touch you every moment I am vith you. But I fear I go too fast, push you avay. I know vith Veasley you not let him touch. I did not vant to make mistake of thinking I am different." She smiled up at him, a watery genuine smile, then got back to eating and Viktor followed suit.

Hermione felt her entire body swell as she looked into Viktor's eyes. She had asked him the question in a moment of weakness. However, his answer made her so glad that she had. He had silenced the majority of self conscious fears that swirled in her mind and this made her feel more comfortable with what she had planned for the rest of the evening.  
"You are different." She whispered, peering up at him as his eyes began to twinkle with excitement.  
"Ron and I never spent the night together, I never wanted him to hold me, or any other man for that fact. I-I have never been touched by any man as I have by you." She was almost ashamed of admitting her virginal status to him. He nodded, seemingly unfazed by the new information.  
"I am honoured." He assured her, his voice filled with love and admiration.

Both plates were now clear and Viktor watched as Hermione took them to the sink. He stood and caught her as she passed her again, pulling her into a tight embrace. She sighed with pleasure, placing her hands on his chest, causing a growl to escape his chest. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, his teeth grazing across her lower lip. This elicited a moan from Hermione that caused Viktor to worry about the suddenly tight nature of his trousers. Hermione pulled away for a moment, looking up at him with conviction.  
"Don't move. I'm popping to the loo. You gave me too much wine." She moaned and he chuckled, glad to see her in a humorous mood.

Hermione stood, leant over the basin. This was really happening and she felt excitement, anxiety, lust all in one strange ball of frustration. She ripped off the dress and skipped looking in the mirror,feeling good, hoping that this confidence would translate and that this decision would pay off.


	30. The First time

WARNING: This scene is rated M. Any readers that are uncomfortable with sexual content should not read this chapter.

Viktor stood in position, not moving, as she had instructed. He wondered why she had given him such strict orders, but went along with it for the time being. He saw her pear from behind the bathroom door and furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively. When she finally emerged, Viktor felt all of his breath leave him and thought his knees might give way, sending him crashing to the floor.

Hermione stood, with her arms tucked behind her back and looked up at Viktor from under her lashes, she had never seen the deep fire in his eyes that she witnessed now and she wondered what thoughts must have been racing through his mind.

Viktor was thinking a mile a minute. He observed her dress first of all, she looked like a phoenix, rising from the flames of the skirt. It burned umber and gold, complementing the deep flush in her cheeks perfectly. The bodice was sheer and her hair reached just above the soft peaks of her breasts. Viktor couldn't help lick his lips. He knew he had to be gentle, he knew he had to make this a beautiful memory for Hermione. She deserved to be treated like a goddess, no less did she deserve.

Hermione watched as Viktor carefully approached her. He walked slowly, not wanting to scare or intimidate her. However when he got close enough, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into his bedroom. With a soft whisper of a spell, the figures in the pictures had turned away and the candles had been lit to an ambient level. Hermione couldn't think of anything more perfect: in this cabin by the sea, the night before the final match of the European Cup, Viktor Krum was going to make love to her and they were finally going to be joined.

Viktor laid her gently onto the bed and gazed down at her. He had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. Her hair flared out onto the pillow and her eyelids were heavy as she looked up at him in anticipation. He undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it from his shoulders, before laying on the bed beside her and pulling her close.

Hermione watched, mouth watering, as Viktor stripped. His chest was hard and solid, with a small tuft of hair on his chest and a line of hair leading from his belly button south. She felt her body begin to tremble as he laid down beside her. She wanted this to be magical, but she couldn't help admitting that she was scared. She was already on a muggle form of birth control and an anti-pregancy potion gave her extra protection. It was not pregnancy that she worried about, she had read that the first time for a girl was painful and although she knew Viktor would never intentionally hurt her, she was afraid.

Viktor held her in his arms for a few moments. She shook in his embrace and he could sense that she was anxious.  
"You are scared?" He asked, knowing she was, but wanting to know the reason.  
"They say it hurts, the first time." Hermione whispered, her face immediately turning a deep shade of red. He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"I make things better, okay? You trust me?" He asked. He knew without trust, this would never work.  
"I love you." She stated, going further than his question prompted. He smiled as he moved their bodies so he was propped above her.

Hermione placed both hands on the sides of Viktor's face and kissed him deeply. This earned her a pained moan that she savoured with pride. Viktor's body on top of her's felt so strong and powerful, he had all of the control and she willingly gave him that privilege. He began a trail of kisses down her neck as she laced her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer.

Viktor knew he could not be selfish. This was about her, this was her first time. However, the more she pulled him closer the more heat he could feel radiating from her and the more tempting ripping off his trousers and taking her quickly became. But no, he had to do this correctly. He had waited years to experience her like this and he was going to savour it.

Hermione began to feel a warm stirring sensation develop deep in her core as she felt Viktor's lips on her neck and his body pressed against hers. Without her knowing, she began mewing softly, moving her body against him. This defied all things logical, she felt purely primal and she loved it.

Viktor growled as he heard Hermione mew into his ear. He pulled away and looked down at her, cheeks flushed, breathing heavy and lips red from biting. He didn't know where to start admiring her, there was so much to take in. He played with the gold ribbon just below her breasts and fully admired the craftsmanship in the dress.  
"Is beautiful." He breathed, toying with the ribbon. "But must go." He grinned up at her and pulled away the ribbon, pushing the fabric down her shoulders.

Hermione gasped, her breasts now in contact with the open air. She felt her nipples harden against Viktor's stare and felt embarrassed as he looked longingly down at her. She felt herself suck in a breath as his large supple hand cupped the underside of her right breast. He gently massaged the flesh as his eyes danced with wild wanting. Hermione closed her eyes, giving herself over to pleasure completely. She let her mouth fall open as his large thumb rolled over her pert nipple. She breathed out a pleasurable sigh as he continued the wonderful torture.

Viktor could have watched Hermione like this forever. She had always been pure, innocent and he loved her that way. But seeing her like this, undoing with pleasure in his bed, with far past anything he could have imagined. He felt a proud satisfaction as he lowered his head down to encase her left nipple in his mouth. He circled the soft skin with his tongue, the taste of her skin making him giddy with arousal. He knew she must have felt him pressing against her now and he hoped she knew what she was doing to him, what kind of effect she had on him.

Hermione moaned as Viktor's tongue made the rounds of her nipple, gently nibbling now and then, causing her to squeal with pleasure. His hand moved from her right breast and began to make its way southward. Her breathing hitched. That was the place that she had only ever touched herself dead in the night, thinking about absolutely nothing at all, wondering why nothing was happening. Viktor must have noticed her change in breath as he kissed the flesh between her breasts and whispered:  
"Do not vorry. I take care of you." And although she knew he meant in this moment, a wave of serenity washed over Hermione as she knew he was being truthful and that he would look after her.

Viktor couldn't stop his wandering hands as he kissed her soft petal lips once again. They traveled to her wanton spot and slipped beneath her underwear. Viktor's breath became ragged against her lips as he felt the wisps of her curls. However, this ragged breath turned into a moan as he felt her. She dripped around him, his fingers exploring her gently. She whimpered into his mouth, her hands nestling in his hair. He kissed her deeply as he inserted his middle finger and felt her quiver around him. His mouth was forced open in shock at how wanton she was, what effect he had on her. She began to move with his thrusts, crying softly against his mouth. She could feel herself building up to something as his finger continued its torture. She needed more, more of Viktor. And, as if he heard her thoughts, he inserted a second finger. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the building pleasure. She couldn't stop the tightening of the coil deep within her. She couldn't believe it, she was in bed with Viktor Krum, the world class seeker. It all seemed too much that the boy she had loved as a girl had grown into a man and was making her feel like a woman. She was teetering on the edge when Viktor leaned in and whispered:  
"Let go, Her-my-ninny." And that was all it took. She fell from the edge of tension and let herself fully experience this new sensation. She tightened her body around Viktor's and shook as the orgasm rushed through her. Viktor whispered endearments in her ear in Bulgarian, cooing her through her orgasm.

Viktor couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione Granger had just experienced, what was, from his knowledge, her first orgasm given to her by a man. He felt so honored and blessed that he had to stop himself from tearing up. She untangled her limbs from his as she became limp with mild exhaustion. He took this opportunity to leave the bed for a moment, taking the dress with him. He stood at the end of the bed as Hermione watched him strip off his trousers and undergarments. He saw her eyes widen as she crawled towards him, studying a particular part of his anatomy rather intently.  
"I have never seen it in real life." She said, astonished. "It is so big!" She breathed, shocked. Viktor felt a rush of masculine pride race through him. He took her hand in his and laid her back down on the bed, fearing if she were even to touch him with her fingertip in this moment he might explode.

Hermione gasped as she realised what Viktor had in stall for her next. He gently kissed the inside of her thighs, an area she had always been ashamed of, adorned with stretchmarks. However, he seemed very much to enjoy himself as his tongue darted over the marks on her skin. Then, he blew cold air against her wanton spot and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She laced her hands into his hair and pulled him up to meet her, face to face. She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him, needed him now. She had an aching that she had never felt before and she needed him to fulfill her.

Viktor gazed down at Hermione as she pleaded him silently with the need in her eyes. He smiled down at her, happier in this moment than he had ever been. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him closer. The feeling of her breasts against his chest was soft and intimate and the feeling of her wetness stroking him, teasing him, was too much to control. Hermione lent up to his ear and whispered to him.  
"Please, Viktor. Make me yours." And that was all it took.

Hermione bared her teeth, hissing against the skin of Viktor's shoulder. His tip stretched her, but what she feared more was that he had not fully entered her. She dug her nails into his back ever so slightly and this caused him to thrust fully now, entering completely, kissing her deeply.

Viktor smoothed Hermione's hair and he felt her contract around him in shock.  
"Shh, is okay. I loff you." He whispered to her, ensuring her she was doing well. She had not cried and had only whelped once. She breathed heavily now. It felt like she was fuller than she could have ever thought possible. It hurt for a moment, but as she adjusted, she grew to like the full feeling he gave her.  
"Viktor, you can move now. I am alright." She ensured him and he began gently moving his hips.

Viktor had only laid with a few women. But he had never had the honor of being someone's first and he had never felt like this before. Hermione felt so soft and almost painfully tight that he shuddered when he began to move. Looking down at her flushed, pleasured face, he was overcome with love and adoration. She had allowed him to be her first, to show her the way and he couldn't be more thankful. This overwhelming emotion caused his hips to move with more vigor. His eyes darted to her face, to ensure she was not in pain and as her mouth formed a soft "o" and her hips began moving against his, he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Hermione was surprised, Viktor's length provided more friction than she had ever felt and, as he hit the right spot time and time again, she couldn't help crying out, thrusting against him. She smiled, hearing him grunt, glad that she was providing him pleasure and she began to feel the tightening that she had felt earlier begin again.  
"More, Viktor!" She begged into his shoulder, gripping her fingertips onto his backside and as if she had flicked a switch, he nuzzled his face into her neck, pressed his body even harder against hers and began moving with such vigor that Hermione was unsure how to react. She let herself scream the house down as he grunted loudly, approaching the release he so dearly needed.  
"Her-my-ninny, I not last-" Hermione pulled him closer and began thrusting her hips wildly, seeking her peak. The added friction caused her to clench and convulse beneath him, feeling the pleasure wash over her again. The tightening caused by her release gripped Viktor tighter than he had ever felt and he shuddered, thrusting sporadically, releasing inside of her, head buried into her neck.

They laid like this for a long while, both panting, both spent. Viktor, realising he might be crushing Hermione rolled onto his side and pulled her closely towards him. Feeling her bare flesh against his body was so satisfying that he sighed, wholly content in this moment.  
"That was perfect." Hermione whispered, taking his hands in hers and bringing them up to her chest.  
"I can not agree more." Viktor chuckled into her ear. "I haff never meet someone as perfect as you." He cooed to her, kissing the back of her neck.  
"I can not tell you how grateful I am right now. I love you." She thanked him, for making her first time so special.  
"I loff you over everyone, Her-my-ninny." He said and he knew it was true. Soon, he felt her steady breaths of sleep against him and he felt a new wave of determination wash over him, now sure of where he was headed, anywhere the girl in his arms would take him.


	31. The Morning After

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. The short nature of this chapter is due to the mild sexual content, that I wanted to keep separate from the rest of the plot.

Hermione awoke with the sun and wriggled in Viktor's embrace. His arms were hard and firm and they squeezed her as she turned to face him. He nuzzled her against his chest and sighed, feeling her head fit into the nape of his neck. Hermione suddenly realised how naked they both were. Their legs were entangled and her breasts pressed against his chest. With this realisation, Hermione felt very self conscious all of a sudden. Her instinct was to pull away and dress for the day. She had been confident enough to go through with last night's scheme with the help from Fleur's outfit and the knowledge that she would be under candlelight. But now, in the harsh light of day, she feared she would not look the same as she did the night before.

Viktor felt Hermione wriggle in his arms and in response, he pulled her closer to try and stop her fidgeting, but in the end, he was awake. She tried to be free of his grasp, but he pulled her back.  
"Where you think you go?" He whispered, wanting her to admit her plan.  
"I-I want to get up and get dressed." She whispered, pulling away again. Once more, Viktor pulled her back into his embrace.  
"No need, is still early." He stated, kissing the crown of her head. She closed her eyes and attempted to breath normally, to not show her anxiety.

Viktor could tell that she felt anxious, that she might be insecure about her body. So, to make her feel more relaxed, he turned her around and placed himself tight up against her. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and one around her breasts and breathed in the scent of her hair.  
"I loff you so much, Her-my-ninny. You the most beautiful person I ever see." He cooed to her and felt her relax a little in his arms.  
"Really?" She whispered. He felt pained as he noticed the disbelief in her question.  
"Yes. Last night is best night of my life." He ensured her excitedly, hoping that they could repeat the events of last night every night. She was so infectious, and he couldn't get enough.

Hermione brought her hands up to cradle his arm and wriggled back towards him to be closer. She noticed as he sucked in a breath.  
"Are you alright?" She wondered, hoping she hadn't hurt him.  
"Y-yes, it is just, you are so close." He whispered to her and she chuckled, shaking her body against his. She felt her eyes widen as she could feel him grow against her. She was amazed that she had this kind of control over him, that she could make him feel this way. His grip on her breast tightened and she wriggled against him.  
"Her-my-knee." He moaned as she laid close to him. She snuggled back into Viktor's embrace and enjoyed the morning air streaming through the window, trying to contain her wriggling joy.

Soon enough, they had to leave the soft warm confines of the bed and shower, preparing for the day ahead. It was going to be exhausting, for both of them and they knew preparation was key. Hermione stepped into the shower and was instantly dumbfounded by the controls of the contraption.  
"Viktor!" She called out to him, in seek of help and was given quite a shock when she found his nude form, stepping into the shower after her.  
"Vhat is it?" He asked against her shoulder. She smiled to herself for a moment, feeling his lips caress the skin beneath her ear.  
"I can't figure out the thing, for the shower." She stumbled over her words, thinking in hazes as he breathed against her earlobe, making her muscles melt.  
"Is no problem." He whispered and leaned around her, enchanting the contraption, causing the water to fall atop their heads.

Viktor could not believe that Hermione had been so open about his joining her in the shower. She washed him liberally, causing him to quiver beneath her fingers. Her hands lingered at a certain part of his body that made him convulse with the sensation and the knowledge that she was comfortable around him.

Hermione was surprised that he had taken her again, the morning after her first time, especially in such a scandalous manner. She pressed herself against the glass cubicle and heard herself crying out in pleasure as he reached her in new ways, moving behind. She wasn't in pain anymore and the thought that he couldn't keep his hands off of her was too sweet not to smile at.

He washed her tenderly, kissing her wet skin as he ventured down her body. She panted heavily, coming down from her recently achieved ecstasy. He wrapped her up in a towel, tying it below her arm, before wrapping a towel around his waist and running a hand through his hair. Hermione was overcome with embarrassment in this moment and rushed off to their room to change. Viktor chuckled, seeing her bow her head to the floor and hurry from the room. He gave her time as he brushed his teeth and charmed his hair dry. When he entered the bedroom, his breath left him. Hermione was stood in her Vratsa jumper, with her hair smoothed into soft curls and her legs revealed from under her short skirt. She was a marvel nude, he could look at her all day. But stood in the Vratsa colours, she was his love, his Hermione.

They ate quickly, Hermione blushing and smirking to herself whenever she looked at Viktor, which caused him to shake his head, smiling in return. They did not speak about the game, not wanting to jinx it. But they both had a large amount of confidence and this was key. With not a Daily Prophet in sight, they sat together and ate breakfast, truly as a couple for the first time.


	32. Beat Them For Me

Alexei noticed, when he saw Viktor and Hermione apparate, ten minutes early, to the training ground, that there was something different between them, they were more open. He held her hand tightly and leaned to whisper in her ear every now and then, causing her to blush deeply. Alexei would have paid to know what he was whispering to make her blush so deeply.

Hermione lightly slapped Viktor's forearm. He had been whispering the most profane comments in her ear, in front of Alexei for that matter! He merely pecked her on the cheek before resting his cheek on top of her head. Alexei smiled down at Hermione and seemed to know everything that had happened, making Hermione blush once again and hide her giggle behind her palm.

Viktor felt such pride having Hermione act so intimately with him in the company of his team mates. He wanted them to know that she was his, body and soul and there was no chance that they could take her away from him.

Soon enough, the rest of the players arrived and they gathered around the portkey. Alexei allowed Viktor to remain with Hermione as they transported, not wanting to knock his confidence for such an important game. Alexei touched the gin bottle and they were transported to the European Cup final in London.  
"Her-my-ninny. You will stay with team this time. I will set up a side tent for you. We need you here today." He said to her in a slightly anxious tone.  
"I will do whatever I can to ensure the team are in their best shape!" Hermione promised in Bulgarian. He smiled and ushered her towards her allotted spot and placed the tent up, with far superior ease than her attempts in the past.

Hermione called each of the players in for an intense, deep tissue massage, Her fingers never touched their skin, but her soothing magic penetrated far deeper. There was no flashy desk, no bookcase, only a bed and a chair for her to sit upon. Ivan had spoken softly to her during his session.  
"I am so happy Viktor has found you. He has been alone for so long, never having a proper girlfriend. He mentioned you many times, the beautiful girl from England, with the mind sharper than Alexei's tongue." They laughed together at his jest. Hermione liked Ivan very much. He often spoke in English to her, this time excluded under the orders of Alexei.  
"I never felt anything for anyone since I was with him for that year. I was forced together with Ronald Weasley after the war. But I never loved him as anything other than a friend. I'm not sure what it is about Viktor. He makes me feel like a girl. He did back then when I needed someone to notice me as a girl and not just Harry Potter's friend and he still does. I got turned into some kind of hero after the war, but he makes me feel like Hermione Granger, just an English bookworm he fell for." She smiled, being able to share her emotions with another.  
"It is the same for Viktor. He is as famous as anyone in Europe and you treat him like a normal man, not the star his fans build him up to be. You play well off one another and don't let what others say get to you." Hermione grinned down at Ivan, working extra-ordinarily on his troubled leg.  
"I hope, some day, to find a girl who looks at me like you look at Viktor." He said in a small voice. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.  
"I can assure you that you shall. Nobody is more deserving of love than you, after everything that has happened, Ivan." She reassured him. He smiled, leaving rather abruptly after that. Hermione thought she saw him sniffle as tears began to form and hoped they were not tears of pain, but of hope and joy.

Viktor sat in the main tent as the men came to and from Hermione's extension. Ivan returned, almost in tears and Viktor couldn't conceive how this had happened. He attempted to console his friend, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong with Hermione.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked, in disbelief. Ivan was a top class player and the Vultures needed him at his best in order to win the cup.  
"I-I I want to date a British girl!" He blurted out. Viktor couldn't imagine where this had come from, but he was pleased that his friend was not in pain and chuckled at his statement, nodding in disbelief.

Once it was Viktor's turn for his preparation, he took a deep breath, preparing himself. _Don't touch her, I know you want to but don't._ He reminded himself, he knew touching Hermione, having her close to him would only lead to more and he couldn't have that this close to the game. He pecked her on the cheek when he entered, to which she smiled and blushed. He then laid as she began.  
"what did you say to Ivan?" He asked, in Bulgarian, wondering why he had been filled with such a determination when he left her.  
"Nothing much, why?" She innocently asked, wondering what had happened to prompt this question.  
"He says he wants to date an English girl. He is very adament about it and rather determined." Hermione began chuckling, keeping this in mind incase any of her distant friends became available. Once the massage was finished, Hermione stood before Viktor and looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
"Do something for me?" She asked, her lips parting softly.  
"Anything." He promised, knowing that he would travel the world for her.  
"Beat them for me." She instructed, a determined tone in her voice and a vengeful glint in her eye.

Ron sat in his tent, Daily Prophet in hand, shaking his head.  
"That mother of mine is a bloody embarrassment!" Ron huffed to Harry, who was pacing around the room. The front page concerned the European Cup final, but a few pages in laid a picture of Molly Weasley. _Delusional Mother. What will she do next?_ The headline read. Molly had been to the paper and she had attempted to sell the story that Ron and Hermione were secretly engaged. But, The Daily Prophet saw more value in telling the true story and making a mockery of the Weasley woman.  
"You know you'll be next." Ron called out to Harry, who huffed and continued pacing.  
"You know it would have just been bloody easier if you and mum had left Hermione alone and allowed her to write to him." Ron admitted. He loved her, but that was why he wanted to see her happy and she was happy with Viktor, more so than he had seen her in years. Harry shot him a glare and continued his rounds of the tent.  
"Have you seen them together? Seen how happy she is? Maybe if you did-"  
"I don't want to see her snogging the face off of that Bulgarian." Harry spat at him. His entire reputation was on the line. He should have just allowed nature to take its course and let Hermione send those letters to Viktor. Now, Harry was involved in a letter stealing scandal and potentially involved in a breaking and entering. He could lose his job over this and more importantly, he could lose Ginny.  
"Do something for me?" Harry asked, a demanding tone in his voice.  
"What is it?" Ron asked. Wondering what request Harry could have for him.  
"Beat them for me."


	33. Forgotten Rivalries

Hermione watched anxiously from the sidelines, sat with the Chudley mediwitch. Hermione felt rather inferior to the rival. She was tall, at least four inches taller than Hermione, blonde and strikingly beautiful. She flicked her hair and examined her nails, all the while shooting Hermione sharp looks.

Viktor felt his palms become sweaty, he knew that the Vultures were better than the Cannons and he knew that if they played their best match they could beat them more than easily. He brought his right hand the back of his neck and wiped the sweat away, taking a deep breath, attempting to prepare himself. He feared for the hatred the Vultures had for the Cannons and hoped that Alexei's words of fair play would resonate with them as they played.

The match began and both teams took to the sky. Hermione watched intently, noticing a look of disdain washing over many of the Vultures' faces, directly at Ron individually. Suddenly, Hermione began to worry from her friend, fearing that he was not safe in the perfectly manicured hands of the Canon's mediwitch. She sat on the edge of her seat as the first goal was scored, then the second. The Vultures, to their defense, were playing a fair game. It just seemed unfair that their highly violent attacking strategy walked all over the Cannon's meekly defensive side. Goal after goal flew past Ron into the goal and Hermione heard the mediwitch huff and puff beside her, in disappointment. Hermione thought the mediwitch might cheer the team on or root for their victory but instead she pulled a compact from her bag and began examining every plane of her face.

Viktor grinned, glancing at the snitch. He did not pursue just yet, wanting his fellow teammates to gain their glory through perfectly executed goals. Viktor was going to make this entertaining, let the fans enjoy the chase. The Chudley seeker was far inferior to Viktor, trailing far behind in the chase for the snitch. Viktor weaved and taunted the young brunnette girl, attempting to make the game interesting. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Viktor taunt and jeer the Chudley girl, watching him bare his teeth to her in a grim smile. She shook her head, knowing that Viktor was only playing mind games with the mediocre chaser.

Ivan stared into the face of the Weasley boy, remembering what he had heard about the way he treated Hermione. He ground his teeth together, his rage coursing through him. When the bludger came hurtling towards him, having been passed by Vlad, he pelted it in Weasley's direction. He had never meant to hurt him, only to score the goal. But a strange sense of satisfaction raced through him as Ron failed to dodge and fell from his broom. He felt guilty for this rush of pride, but rode the wave nonetheless.

The Chudley mediwitch remained seated as she watched Ron fall from his broom. Hermione had flashbacks of the time that Viktor had fallen from his broom and dreaded the damage, knowing how hard she had worked to save Viktor. Hermione watched the Chudley mediwitch as she played with her potions, making a scene. Sick of her lack of action, Hermione apparated to Ron and assessed the damage. She could be scolded or even fired for this, but the woman was bloody useless!

As it turned out, Ron was unscathed, apart from slight head trauma that Hermione was able to cure with the sip of a healing potion and a rehabilitating charm around the base of his neck. Ron's eyes flew open and he jumped up quickly., staring at Hermione with wide eyes. The entire crowd was in uproar that the opposing side had healed Ron, they cheered and chanted for Hermione as she ensured Ron was in shape to continue playing. She then apparated to the referee.  
"He is okay, Ronald can continue playing." She stated, out of breath.  
"You are one hell of a mediwitch, you know?" He praised her. She smiled, looking back at Viktor for a moment. She expected him to be glaring at her in disdain, but instead, he gazed upon her in awe and bemusement.

When she returned to the sidelines, the Chudley mediwitch had been escorted away and her seat sat empty. Hermione shook her head, wondering how such an amature could have been employed by one of the most successful teams in europe.

The match picked up again and Viktor was filled with a newfound vigour. Hermione had acted on impulse, her selflessness made her forget about teams and rivalries and she had helped a friend, a player who could have died were it not for her act of kindness. He chased the snitch again, inspired by Hermione's dedication to her job. It seemed as if the snitch had quickened, that its flight had become more complex to follow. Viktor narrowed his glare, concentrating on nothing but the golden glint of the snitch. The chase progressed and Viktor willed his broom on, flying faster and faster until:  
"Viktor Krum, seeker of the Vratsa Vultures has caught the snitch! The game is over and the Vratsa Vultures are once again European Champions, twice in a row for the first time in history!" The crowd went wild, the Canon fans did not feel bitter, their favourite player had been saved by the Vratsa mediwitch and the Vultures had won fair and square.

Hermione felt the breath leave her body as she watched Viktor holding the snitch in his hand looking across to her.  
"I love you." She saw his lips say. She smiled softly and replied by kissing her fingers and sending the gesture his way. He chuckled on his broom as he took his victory lap, his form projected onto the screens around the stadium as he punched the air and cried out in victory. The other players called him the best seeker in the world, in history! Viktor couldn't have been prouder in this moment, making history. But even now, under the praise of thousands of people, he knew to be truly happy, he had to celebrate with her, to share his victory with Hermione.


	34. Questions

Hermione stood before Alexei, eyes wide with worry. He patted her back and smiled down at her.  
"You are the best thing to happen to this club, you know?" He cooed to her in Bulgarian. She smiled at her hands, relieved that she was not in any kind of trouble and blushing from his compliment. Alexei stood back with Hermione as they watched the boys raise the cup for the second time in two years. Viktor took the large silver trophy in his hands and raised it above his head in triumph, shouting with excitement, feeding off of the crowd. Hermione wondered if this moment was going to be placed on his wall and decided that yes, it definitely would.  
"You love him, don't you?" Alexei asked from nowhere.  
"Viktor?" She clarified. He nodded.  
"Yes, yes I do." She whispered.  
"He is a good boy, best player I have ever coached. You are a fine couple, you remind me of myself and my wife when we were your age." He chuckled, obviously thinking of old memories. Hermione blushed, wondering what it would be like to be married to Viktor. Her heart swelled at the joyous prospect but she quieted it, not wanting to think of such things so early in their relationship.

The Vultures were denied furthering their celebration as they were ushered away to the press room. However, the newspapers were only interested in Mr Krum, the man of the match.  
"How do you feel about Miss Granger going to the aid of the opposing team?" A journalist asked.  
"I am proud of her. She is kind enough to help those she is not employed to help." He replied. He knew a love affair could be spun from this incident, but he didn't worry too much, knowing how Hermione felt about Ron and the situation concerning the papers.

Hermione had to cast a silencing charm on her tent, attempting to hide from the press, knowing that they would bombard her with questions concerning Viktor, Ron and where her loyalties lied. She knew whatever she said, they would spin her words to feed whatever agenda they had. She stood quickly as someone entered the tent. However, it wasn't a forceful journalist that greeted her, but the soft face of Ginny Weasley. She scooped Hermione up in a tight embrace.  
"You saved him, Hermione. You saved him when no one else would." She cried into her shoulder.  
"I was just doing my job, Ginny." Hermione insisted, pulling Ginny back to shoulder's length.  
"He would have died. I thought he was dead, lying there on the pitch." She cried out, her face moist with the stain of tears.  
"Are you going to the gala tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny, attempting to change the subject.  
"Yes, I am Ron's plus one." Hermione smiled, knowing that Ron would not be bringing Harry or his Mother to the celebratory gala.  
"You will be plastered all over the papers tomorrow." Ginny warned Hermione, to which she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.  
"That does not make a change." She joked. Ginny grinned, in much finer spirits after seeing Hermione. She left after a short while, only after convincing Hermione to prepare for the gala at her flat.  
"Alright alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." She had moaned, appeasing the red headed witch, who grinned before leaving the tent.

Harry stood before the press. He had come this far, it would be worse for him to deny the claims. _I might as well go down with this ship fighting_ , he thought to himself.  
"You can tell, just as clearly as I stand before you, that she loves Ron. She came to his rescue when he needed someone. She is his savior and I am sure it will come out soon that they have been secretly dating for months now. He loves her and her actions today prove that she loves him too." The quills scratched against the parchment as the journalists drooled over Harry's gossip. His face held up proud and unfeeling until he saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye. He watched as her eyes welled and tears spilled over her cheeks. Harry was not the man she had thought him to be. She thought he was caring and kind and loving. But he was cruel and selfish, only caring about his image. She looked him in the eye as she shook her head and ran off, apparating mid motion, back to her flat. Harry let her go, knowing that there was nothing he could do now, he was unworthy, despite his reasons, his constant mistakes had wounded her too deeply for her to forgive him right now.

Ron stared blankly into space as the journalists asked their questions.  
"Do you love her? Hermione that is." Ron chuckled, he had begun dated Lavender once again and the romantic feelings he had for Hermione had dwindled into a kind friendship.  
"She is my friend. Yes we used to date, but it didn't work out and we have both moved on." Ron was not as brave as Hermione to profess his love for Lavender to the papers as she had done with Viktor, however much the papers begged for it.

Alexei sat, watching the interviews take place. His boys were doing well and he grinned proudly at how his team was being represented. His head snapped up as he was asked a question.  
"Coach, will Hermione Granger receive any penalties for healing the enemy's player?" Alexei chuckled.  
"No, of course not. Miss Granger vill be revarded for her act. This sport is not about rivalries or enemies, it is about sportsmanship and that vas vhat she showed today." The journalists seemed satisfied as he answered the final question. He filed the team out of the newsroom and led them towards the tent.

Viktor's hands tingled as he came closer and closer to Hermione. He hoped he had proved himself, that he had presented himself as the man she could spend her life with, the man that could be her husband and the father of their children one day. He entered her tent quickly, pushing the fabric to the side. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around, burying his face into her hair.  
"You did so well!" She praised him, her arms tightening around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled his face away, to look into his eyes.  
"You have made history this day, Viktor Krum." She whispered to him, validating all of his efforts and pain in his quidditch career. Viktor could think of no words to express himself, there were so many things he wished to say, but he was unable in this moment. So he simply brushed his lips against hers, tightening his grip around her waist with one arm and holding her head with the other, dipping her low, kissing her deeply as her arms tangled around his neck. All she could feel, think or know in that moment was Viktor. He surrounded her and took possession of her in a way she had never known, but had only read about in the muggle novels that her mother had sent to her.

Viktor helped Hermione decompress her tent, placing it in her satchel, and clasping it shut for her. Hermione noticed a mischievous glint in his eye that she could not comprehend. He kissed her lightly before allowing her to apparate to Ginny's flat.

Viktor was delighted that Hermione would be out of the house until later that night. This gave him time to visit his parents to talk over everything and get a plan together for the most important night of his life thus far.


	35. Preperations

Ada and Andon cried as they watched their son raise the European Cup above his head in victory. They had never been so proud of Viktor and Andon felt his chest swell knowing that his son had made history. Ada smiled softly upon Hermione, who had proved herself to be a truly nurturing woman, fitting to become the mother of Viktor's children one day.

They had returned home soon after the game, sure that Viktor would visit within the next few days. However, when he burst through the door not an hour after the end of the raising of the cup, they both jumped in shock.  
"Viktor, what a delightful surprise to have you here so soon!" His mother called out, kissing him on the cheek. Andon rose from the sofa, grasping his son into a firm embrace.  
"Well done, son. You have done us all proud." He praised his son and Viktor thanked his father, knowing he had finally impressed his father.

They all sat and Viktor was suddenly overcome with a nervousness he had not felt before.  
"Mother, Father, there is something I have to discuss with you." He began the conversation, his voice as hard as steel. His mother placed her hand atop his and looked deeply into her son's eyes.  
"Whatever it is son, you know you can talk to us about it." She reassured him.  
"What is it, Viktor?" His father asked, sternly, wanting to help his son.  
"I-I want to ask Hermione to become my wife." He admitted and Ada placed both hands over her joyous smile, feeling a tear come to her eye.  
"Good boy!" Andon praised him, nodding in approval. Viktor felt the tension he had experienced in his shoulders dissipate upon his parents acceptance of his choice to propose to Hermione. Ada rushed Viktor upstairs, her long legs dragging him along quickly, excited to have an influence in her youngest son's proposal, as she had not had with her eldest.

Ada rummaged through her box of precious items and found her great grandmother's diamond ring. It was a gold band, encrusted with a ring of rubies, surrounding a reasonably sized diamond. It was over one hundred years old and had been left to her, by her mother. She had not had the chance to bestow the gift unto Sergei, her eldest child, who had eloped with his wife. She was now happy that she had not given the ring to Sergei, Viktor far more deserving of the family heirloom. She pictured the ring upon Hermione's hand and beamed with happiness, knowing that it would be passed down to another generation of Krums, if she were to say yes.

Viktor looked down at the ring. His Mother had always told him that it was his when he found a witch that they were happy for him to marry. It was beautiful, a true relic and it would sit perfectly upon Hermione's hand, he was sure of that. His Mother gestured for him to sit down.  
"Now, Viktor, are you truly ready for this commitment? You are still young." She asked him, not wanting her ring to be lost with the breaking of a fractured relationship.  
"I love her. I have never loved anyone romantically before. But when we were younger, when I visited Hogwarts, she dismissed me, treated me like any other boy. So, when she finally accepted me, I knew it was for me and not for Viktor Krum, world class seeker. Things have not changed on her part, she still treats me like Viktor Krum, the silly boy who stumbled over his words when asking her to the Yule Ball. But what I think is different this time is that I treat her like Her-my-ninny Granger, the young girl with curly hair who always had her head stuck in a book, not Her-my-knee Granger, saviour of the world. I have been able to give her what she gave me all those years ago and I want to continue giving her that safety and receiving that safety from her for the rest of our lives." Viktor took a deep breath after his speech. "Plus, we will not marry straight away. It's just I know that she will be working in England for the World Cup and I want our relationship to be serious before we spend so much time apart." Ada felt a tear roll down her cheek hearing her son speak about his love.  
"You sound just like your father when he used to talk about us." She laughed. "I am grateful to be able to give you this, you deserve it far more than your brother did." She reassured him.

Andon stopped his son once he saw Viktor and Ada descend the stairs.  
"Now, son. Do you know what you are going to say?" He asked, placing a palm on his back.  
"Yes, he does." Ada interrupted. "He has already told me and it is perfect." Viktor looked back at his mother and she nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. Viktor remembered to make a mental note of what he had said. He didn't want to prepare too much, he would simply say what he felt in the moment.  
"Go and get your happiness, son." Andon cheered him on, thumping his back as Viktor left.  
"Tell us how it went!" Ada called as Viktor left the house and he reassured her that he would, before apparating back to his house.

"I just don't know who he is anymore." Ginny whined, looking into her mirror, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "It's like he's bought into the idea that he is the saviour and that he can get away with anything." She mused. Hermione stood in the bathroom, combing through her hair, attempting to tame the wild curls.  
"Do you think I should end it?" She asked Hermione who, up until now had merely been replying with short reassuring statements.  
"No." She simply stated, whipping her head around the door of the bathroom. Ginny looked up with a confused expression. "You wouldn't be this angry at him if you didn't have feelings for him." Hermione explained herself and Ginny nodded.  
"I suppose you're right." She agreed. Ginny was in a state of confusion, she hated what Harry had done and what he had said, but they had shared so many beautiful moments together, so many memories that she treasured and when she thought about it, she did love him, which was incredibly inconvenient at this time.

Ginny's musings were interrupted by Hermione. She stepped out from the bathroom and into the living room, fully dressed for the gala. She wore a short flared dress with a sweetheart neckline that shone brilliant shades of burgundy and gold. Ginny was mesmerized by the shade of the dress.  
"It looks like a sunset." She gawked at Hermione. This was her best enchantment yet. Her hair was soft and voluminous, her cheeks were flushed and her eyelashes were tinted black. Ginny begged her to enchant her tight green velvet dress, to which Hermione agreed.  
"You go and get ready and I'll do this." She nodded to the dress.

Hermione ran her wand over the dress time and time again, enchanting it with a deep blue hue, then a turquoise cast and finally a silver shimmer. The otherwise boring dress had been transformed into a peacock feather. As Hermione looked down at the dress, she wondered how the evening was going to turn out. The team would be celebrating and the Chudley Cannons would be moping, attempting not to be sore losers. She hoped Viktor wouldn't get too drunk and end up passed out as Ron had many times in their relationship. She had never seen Viktor drink any alcohol, other than the glass of wine that they had had with their steak. She hoped this meant he wasn't a large drinker. But, then again, he was the one who had made history, so who was she to judge the way in which he celebrated his victory? Ginny was ecstatic with the dress and would not stop looking at herself in the mirror. _I am better than that self centered fool!_ Ginny thought to herself, but she daren't tell Hermione, knowing that she felt she and Harry should stay together.

Viktor looked at himself in the mirror and had the strangest flashback to the moments before the Yule Ball, when he stood and stared at himself the very same way he was doing now. He picked apart his imperfections, as he had four years ago. His nose was still slightly crooked, his jaw was still sharp and he still seemed stern and mean in comparison to the men that girls fawned over. However this time he did not have a specific comparison, as he had with Cedric Diggory back then. The robes were practically identical, apart from the cape he was forced to wear for the ball. He slipped the ring box into his robes. _But she loves me, just the way I am._ He reminded himself and although he might have thought himself too stern and mean, she found the soft and kind in him that he could never see. His hands shook, thinking of his plan. But this was the perfect opportunity for Viktor to truly prove to himself and to Hermione that he was the man for her, and this time, he was not going to fail.


	36. The Proposal

Hermione took Ginny's hand and apparated them both to the entrance of the Vratsa Manor. The grounds were well kept and the manor was made of red brick, with large elegant windows. There were people everywhere, coming and going, socialising out in the gardens. Hermione was overwhelmed with the amount of people she recognised. Faces from Hogwarts smiled at her, looks of recognition washed over the expressions of Durmstrang and allies waved, calling out greetings. Ginny took to the socialising like a duck to water, engaging in conversation with Luna and her partner about some creature or another. However, Hermione found herself feeling anxious about the interaction. She had always been fond of quiet contemplation and small company of good quality. Intimate interaction was what she was comfortable with and this grand scale ball made her feel uneasy.

Viktor waited with Ivan by the trophy. He had to admit that he couldn't stop staring at it in wonder. They had made history and this placed him in a proud giddy haze that he had never experienced before. A rush of deja vu raced through Viktor as his eyes fell upon Hermione stood at the top of the stairs. At the Yule Ball, nobody had expected Hermione to look so elegant. However, this time people were expecting a little more, having seen her change in style. Whatever the expectations, she blew them all away. Viktor's mouth fell open in an expression of pure wonder. Hermione's dress shone the colours of the Vultures, gleaming with a gold iridescence. and her skin glowed under soft candlelight. He stared upon her and chuckled, seeing that she had not noticed him, but was rather recording the general splendor of the room, with a concerned expression cast over her features.

Ivan had agreed to stay with Viktor whilst he waited for Hermione. He was filled with hope that he might meet some English players tonight to begin introducing himself into English society. He noticed that Viktor shook beside him and smiled softly to himself, realising that his friend was so nervous. He longed to feel that anxious anticipation that can only come from waiting for the person you love. Hermione looked stunning, of course. Her hair fell around her face in curls and she wore a golden snitch necklace, that he could notice with his perfect vision. Ivan had to tear his eyes away from Hermione's figure, knowing it would be disrespectful to ogle her whilst Viktor stood beside him. Ivan left when he saw Hermione, knowing they would want some time together. Viktor thanked him and sent him on his way.

Hermione looked around the room with concern in her eyes. There were so many people, both English and Bulgarian, that she did not know. So many awkward introductions that would have to take place. She felt like a coil, winding herself tighter and tighter with anxiety. Then, she spotted Viktor waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she sighed, the worry leaving her instantly. He looked upon her with adoration and Hermione had to steady her breath, overwhelmed by his dashing and handsome appearance. He wore his red robes and stood tall, with his right arm poised behind his back. She wished she could have stood on those stairs all night and gazed upon him looking at her in such a way forever. When she finally descended the final stair, Viktor approached her with determined paces. His face softened as he looked into her eyes and took her hand, bowing, placing his lips upon her skin. Hermione felt as if she were fifteen again, meeting Viktor for the Yule Ball. She had been so nervous that night, worrying if she was a worthy partner, and this anxiety still existed in the back of her mind as she stood beside him.

Viktor could not believe that he had the honour of standing with such a witch. She was breathtaking, the most beautiful in attendance. He suddenly felt very inferior to the men that stood around him. Those that were prettier, more muscular and those who could speak English better than him. He felt that evil jealousy rise within him. However, it was extinguished when Hermione took his hand, leaned into him and whispered:  
"I am the luckiest witch here tonight, stood with the man of the match." Her melodic chuckle rang out near his ear and he felt a shiver rush through him. He placed his arm around Hermione's back and leant down to her.  
"No, I am luckiest vizard. Here vith most beautiful, kind vitch, who I love." He smiled down at her as she blushed a deep shade of red. He allowed himself to be proud only for a moment, knowing that he could make her blush and giggle. But then he focused on the matter at hand: socialising.

Luckily for them both, Alexei scooped them up, engaging them in a conversation that concerned the tactics of the game with some Chudley players. Hermione zoned out for a moment, looking about the room. She noticed Ivan stood by the refreshments, staring over at Ron, who had just entered with Ginny on his arm. Hermione noted how Ivan's expression reflected Viktor's earlier that evening and wondered how Ronald Weasley could evoke such an expression.

Viktor's arm was laced around Hermione's back as he spoke animatedly to the younger players. The fabric was soft and his arm seemed to fit into the curve of her back perfectly. He preached about the importance of a good seeker and the relevance of a skilled keeper. They watched with wide eyes, nodding and asking questions now and again. Viktor smiled as Alexei nodded to him, impressed with his behaviour and ushered away the young players.

Ron spotted Hermione and Viktor at the other side of the hall. They looked like the perfect couple, Hermione dressed like a movie star, her outfit glistening in the candlelight and Viktor, stood strong in his bold red uniform. They whispered to one another and Ron noticed Hermione blush and smile as Viktor tucked a curl behind her ear. Ron grinned to himself, seeing her so giddily in love. Before he could protest, Ginny was pulling him over to the couple. Ron stood before them, eyes wide in admiration. Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace and made a point of how lovely it was to see him. He then shook Viktor's hand, who sent him a curt nod that signalled that everything would be okay so long as Ron could remain civil.  
"Hermione, I never got to thank you for today. You were bloody brilliant. Our mediwitch would have never saved me." He chuckled awkwardly, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.  
"It's my job, Ron. Don't worry about it. As long as you are alright then I am happy." Their conversation was cut short by the commencing of the dance. Ginny begged Ron to let her dance, so he led her onto the floor, letting her know that she would get one dance out of him and nothing more.

Viktor lead Hermione to the dance floor, took her hand in his and began leading her around the dance floor. She cried out in shock as he lifted her and spun her then pulled her close. He felt endless amounts of joy seeing her so giddy and joyful. Her smell was intoxicatingly sweet, like honey and vanilla with a hint of strawberry that he had always loved. He wished that he could get down on one knee right there and propose to her. But no, that was not the right way of doing it and Viktor wanted to ensure that everything went perfectly.

Ivan watched the redhead witch dance with, what he could guess, was her brother. He chuckled, watching the man with two left feet spin her around as she laughed loudly, smiling wildly as he flung her around. She was divine, in his eyes. Her hair was the colour of fire and her skin was covered with freckles that moved as she scrunched her nose and smiled. He could tell that she was friends with Hermione by their greeting. The girl had thrown herself into Hermione's arms and had squeezed her tightly. Ivan needed to be introduced, he needed to know who she was.

Hermione kissed Viktor's cheek as they finished their dance. Her legs were tired and she was thirsty. However, Ginny bounced around them, full of energy, begging Ron to dance again.  
"No, Ginny I told you before: one dance." He said finally. Hermione watched, glass in hand, as Ginny sulked and let her head hang low. Hermione sent Viktor a pleading look and he nodded in reply.  
"Ginny, how about I dance vith you?" Viktor asked and it was as if someone had switched on a light beneath Ginny. She took his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor, Viktor almost tripping over himself in the process.

Ron stood with Hermione, both taking sips of pumpkin juice whilst watching Ginny dance ring around a helpless Viktor.  
"He really is good, isn't he?" Ron murmured to Hermione.  
"Yes, yes he is." Hermione chuckled as Viktor attempted to slow Ginny down, to no avail.  
"You've chosen a good one, Granger, no matter what Mum and Harry say." He reassured her and she nudged his side with her elbow affectionately.

Ivan watched in wonder as the little ball of energy danced with Viktor. He so wanted to go over to Hermione and ask her who she was and whether he could dance with her. The ginger boy's presence had prevented him from talking to Hermione. However, when he moved away, Ivan saw his chance.

Hermione saw Ivan approach and greeted him with a wide smile.  
"Her-my-ninny." He began, feeling his hands growing moist with sweat.  
"Yes, Ivan?" Hermione smiled up at him openly.  
"Are you knowing who this girl is?" He asked, pointing to the girl, feeling slightly ashamed of his poor English.  
"Yes, that's Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. She is one of my closest friends." Hermione replied, now understanding that Ivan was not staring at Ron, rather he was admiring Ginny.  
"Do you think she might give me a dance?" He asked timidly. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, I am sure she will give you more than one if you ask her." She chuckled, knowing how Ginny loved to dance.

Ivan took a deep breath as he watched Ginny bound over to Hermione.  
"Hermione, Viktor is such a splendid dancer! You are so lucky." She praised Viktor as he stood, catching his breath, beside her.  
"Ginny, this is my friend, Ivan. He is Viktor's team mate." Hermione gestured to Ivan and watched as Ginny's eyes widened in awe of the man. He took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.  
"It is a pleasure." He stated clearly, wanting to make a good first impression.  
"Vill you haff dance vith me?" He asked Ginny outright, not wanting to beat around the bush. A wide smile grew on her face and and sent an impressed look over to Hermione, before linking her arm in his and saying:  
"Of course, let's go!" Before pulling him along.

Viktor and Hermione followed onto the dance floor, reunited after Ginny's dance. The song was slow and the sky had darkened outside, making the room glow with candlelight. Hermione rested her head on Viktor's shoulder, a feat she could only accomplish in her heels.  
"Thank you for dancing with Ginny." She whispered into his ear.  
"She is your friend and I like her." He stated, leaning his head against hers and squeezing her hand, that was held in his.  
"I must start spending more time with her. She and Harry are over, I thought they might not be, but they are and she will need support." Hermione hummed as they turned in soft circles. She could not remember the last time she felt this comfortable and calm in another person's company.

Viktor knew that this was the time to act. If he was ever going to be confident enough to make this the night, it had to be now.  
"Let's go and get some air." He whispered, before leading her out of the hall and up a flight of stairs. Hermione gasped as they stepped onto a large balcony that overlooked the gardens of the house.  
"Her-my-ninny." Viktor whispered, brushing his thumb over her cheek. Hermione was stunned into silence and Viktor continued.  
"Vhen I come to Hogvarts, I vas a celebrity. Girls chase me after class, snigger in library behind books and beg me to go to dance vith them." Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering the chatty girls in the library.  
"But you vere not like them. You treat me like normal boy, like nobody. You make me nervous and akvard vhen I talk to you, but also relaxed knowing I not haff to be vorld class seeker for you." Hermione smiled, remembering the times that she had glared at him and raised her eyebrows in impatience. Viktor took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
"I loff you as Viktor Krum, normal eighteen year old boy, not super star." Hermione took a breath to begin speaking, but Viktor placed a finger over her lip to silence her.  
"Now, you haff saved vorld and are super star. But you not super star Her-my-knee to me, you are girl who loffs books too much and blushes from my touch, you are the girl I loff, haff alvays loffed." He saw tears come to Hermione's eyes and knew he was succeding, so continued.  
"Vhen I leave Hogvarts, I leave my heart vith you. I neffer felt pain like this before. But, I haff neffer felt happiness like the day I see you in Blaguna's shop. I know from that moment you are the girl I loff, that I haff never stopped feeling this vay." He took a deep breath and lowered himself to one knee.

Hermione gasped as she watched Viktor lower himself onto one knee and pull out a small box, containing the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on.  
"I vant to spend my life not as vorld class seeker, but as nervous school boy, in loff not vith hero, but bookvorm. Vhenever I am vith you, Her-my-ninny, I feel this and this is vhat I vant to feel for the rest of my days. I vant to help you through bad times, through scars that are caused by var. I vant to laugh vith you, lie vith you, haff family vith you one day. But vhat I vant most is to loff you, and be vorthy of your loff in return." Hermione held her quivering hands over her mouth as the tears streamed down her cheeks. His words voiced feelings that had never been spoken. He loved her every bit as much as she loved him, she was sure of that now.

Viktor shook, trying not to shed tears as he watched Hermione weep with love for him.  
"Her-mio-ne Granger. Vill you do me the honour of letting me loff you alvays and becoming my vife?" He asked slowly, not wanting to stumble over his words. He felt a light brighter than his patronus course through him as Hermione nodded vigorously.  
"Yes!" She whispered through her tears, collecting the ring from the box and placing it on her finger. She looked down at the shaking digit for a moment and smiled wider than she had ever before. Viktor let one tear escape, happier than he had ever felt. Hermione had accepted him and nothing could be sweeter than this moment. He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around in his vice-like grip. The air was filled with "I love you", spoken in different languages, against lips and cheeks as they held each other like they were never going to let go.

After what felt like an eternity, their grip slackened and the realisation of what had just occured hit them both.  
"I am going to be your wife." Hermione stated, eyes wide in astonishment. Viktor took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
"It does not haff to be right avay. Ve take time, okay?" He asked. She nodded, holding onto his hand with both of hers tightly.  
"Yes, I think that is for the best." She smiled, looking up at him, hardly believing that she was going to be this amazing man's wife.  
"I loff you." He whispered, one final time. Hermione linked her arm around his and began pulled him away from the balcony and the sea of stars that stretched out above them, towards the party.  
"And I love you." She replied and they returned to the party, both faces tearstained, both hands entwined and both happier and prouder than they had ever been in their lives, to be stood beside one another.


	37. A Late Night

Ivan had danced three sets with Ginny and three sets was all it took for him to decide he wanted to ask the English witch on a date. He had never met anyone so enthusiastic and energetic in his life. He cherished every laugh and outcry of joy immensely as they whirled around the dance floor. However, his legs were now tired and Ginny longed to see her brother, so Ivan escorted her from the dance floor and over to Ron.  
"You're quite the dancer, aren't you mate?" Ron complemented Ivan, tapping him on the forearm.  
"Only vith such a vonderful partner." He looked down at Ginny, whose cheeks burned a deep shade of red.  
"Ginny, might I remind you of someo-" Ron began, before being interrupted by Ginny  
"That's enough Ron." Ivan cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. But all was forgotten when the trio saw Hermione and Viktor step onto the dance floor after being away for so long.

Ginny stood with Ron and Ivan as they watched Hermione and Viktor dance. Something seemed different about them as they moved. Ginny couldn't put her finger on it until she saw the glint of a diamond on Hermione's left hand. She brought both hands over her mouth as she gasped in shock.  
"I can't believe it! Look at the rock on Hermione's hand!" Ginny cried a little too loud, making heads around them turn towards the couple.  
"Good boy." Ivan whispered in Bulgarian. Viktor had been brave and his bravery had paid off.

Viktor and Hermione padded in soft circles, drifting in their own little world. Hermione once again rested her head into the small of Viktor's neck and he held her tightly. A camera flashed but neither noticed as Viktor hummed to Hermione, turning her slowly to the beat of the music.

Suddenly, a figure apparated into the ballroom and stole Ginny away. Ron called out, anger dripping from his voice as Ivan attempted to lunge for her. They were gone in a moment and Hermione had missed it, too occupied with Viktor. Harry had sat in his office at Hogwarts, staring at the wall, seething. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he had acted abominably but he was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake and everything would work out, he knew it. So, he stole Ginny away and apparated her to the grounds of Hogwarts. The river trickled behind them and Harry kept a firm hand wrapped around Ginny's wrist.  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing?!" Ginny screeched out, furious that he had taken her away from the party against her will.  
"You aren't like them Ginny, you don't belong there." He told her firmly.  
"And who are you to judge that?!" She asked, obvious rage in her voice.  
"I'm your boyfriend for Merlin's sake!" He screamed at her, his grip on her arm tightening.  
"No, I think what you mean is: I'm Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter!" She screeched back at him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, defeated and hurt. Ginny composed herself, knowing that this moment was coming.  
"Listen, Harry. I loved you, I really did. We had some beautiful times together but you have changed. I can't be with you anymore, not the way you are now." His face crumbled with the realisation that this was it, this was the end of their relationship. He had lost her, the one thing that he wanted to hold onto. And she was gone, truly gone this time. This was not a lovers' spat like they had had in the past. Ginny was not screaming at the top of the lungs, breaking his things, she was calm and sure and that was worse than white hot rage. He _was_ Harry Potter, but this time it was not enough.

Once his grip slackened ever so slightly, Ginny pulled herself away and immediately apparated back to the Vrasta Manor, back to her brother and back to the man she had been dancing with all night. He was the one who caught her to steady her as she arrived.  
"Ginny, what on earth happened?!" Ron called to her. This was when the realisation of what she had done hit her. Tears welled in her eyes as she covered them and ran off to seek quiet refuge.

Hermione followed Ginny, insisting Viktor stay behind with Ivan and Ron. She ran as fast as she could in her heels. Hardly anyone in the room noticed, all far too preoccupied with their own affairs. Once Hermione found Ginny, sat out on a garden bench, she held her and allowed her to cry into her shoulder.  
"It was Harry, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, receiving a nod in response.  
"Did you end it?" Once again, another nod.  
"And are you glad?" Ginny's head remained motionless, until finally she nodded a third time. Hermione sighed, knowing that ending the long relationship was best for Ginny now and that advising her to stay in the relationship was not the right advice to have given.  
"I am proud of you. You have done what is right for you and that is all that matters." Ginny smiled against Hermione's skin and felt her tears begin to subside. She took Hermione's left hand in hers and brought the ring close to her face.  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked her in a shaky voice.  
"Yes, more than I have ever been before." She reassured Ginny, who wiped the tears from beneath her eyes and composed herself.

They walked together, back to the Manor.  
"Do you know much about Ivan?" Ginny asked in a small voice, wanting to know more about the handsome wizard.  
"Well, he was active in the war and he has a few scars that I fear will never heal. But, he is one of the kindest people I have ever met. You could do much worse." She nudged Ginny, who giggled lightly to herself. She would take things slow and truly get to know Ivan before doing anything reckless, this was at least what she told herself.

Once they were back in the ballroom, Ginny approached Ivan, who looked at her tentatively. He was handsome, that was for sure. He was tall, half a foot taller than Ginny and he was not muscular in the same way that many of the quidditch players were. He was lean and toned by still skinny in a way. Ginny had noticed how soft his hands were as she held them dancing and how calm his blue eyes were, like calm water. His hair was dark and short and his face angular and strong. In short, he was the opposite of Harry, who had been all fluff and softness. Ivan was hard and strong, but gentle at heart from what she could tell.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, hand extended in support.  
"Let's dance again!" Ginny ignored the question, pulling him onto the dancefloor.

Ron stood with Viktor as Hermione was asked to dance by Alexei.  
"You will take care of her, won't you?" Ron asked, looking down at his shoes. When he received no reply, he elaborated.  
"It's just, I never could and I caused her so much pain. I never meant to, truly. I can just be a bit of a plonker sometimes and I know that I did not take care of her. I want to be friends with her, I think that is what we are best as and it's nice to know she has someone that makes her so happy." Viktor looked down at the nervous boy. He stuttered and mumbled, trying to fill the empty space between them. He had never liked him at Hogwarts but here, now, stood beside him, hearing him speak of his problems, Viktor didn't mind him so much. He thought that maybe one day they might even grow to be friends.  
"Do not vorry. Past is in past. Her-my-ninny forgive you so I can forgive also. I take care of her, love her. You do same as friend and ve haff no problems, okay?" His voice was kind, but there was a sternness behind it that Ron couldn't help noticing. He nodded, thinking the sentiments fair. They stood in silence for the remainder of the dance, Viktor gazing at Hermione and Ron watching his sister protectively.

Alexei had asked Hermione to be his partner for one dance before she left. He could not deny himself in this instance. He spotted the diamond ring sparkling on Hermione's hand as he led her to the dance floor.  
"I see things have become more serious between you two." He nodded down to her hand, speaking in quick Bulgarian.  
"Yes, I can't believe he asked so soon." Hermione answered dreamily, her Bulgarian leaving her mouth at a much slower rate.  
"I can. He has been besotted with you, ever since you came. And why shouldn't he be? You are a marvel." He complemented her, spinning her around the Dance floor. His movements were bold and brash and he brought Hermione along for the ride. She blushed and looked down at their feet.  
"I will truly miss you whilst you are working for England during the World Cup, but you will be back after." He smiled and Hermione felt her the air leave her. So she would be working in England for the World Cup. She would have to juggle working in England, living in Bulgaria and working in the flower shop. She closed her eyes, attempting to push the thought from her mind.  
"But, you will be back soon enough. You get transferred if England get knocked out, so you will definitely be back soon." He winked at her and she chuckled, hoping that she could work for England for a short while, then return to Bulgaria. But, she could only hope.

Alexei handed Hermione over to Viktor and he could tell something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head in the nape of her neck.  
"Vhat is wrong?" He asked and she closed her eyes.  
"I will be working in England for the World Cup." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"I know, but then you come back." He reassured her. She turned in his arms and placed her head on his chest.  
"I don't want to be away from you for so long." She sighed, feeling her heart yearn for him. He placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. Leaning down, he placed a brief, yet intimate kiss against her lips. She smiled, knowing that they would make it work. She would have to work harder during that year, but it would not be the first time she had worked hard for something she loved.  
"Come, ve go home. Has been long day." Hermione nodded into her chest, feeling weary. She waved to Ginny, who was strung up with Ivan in a dance and embraced Ron.  
"Write me soon?" Ron asked.  
"Of course." They parted as friends and the waters seemed much clearer. Viktor led Hermione out into the night, embraced her tightly and apparated them back to his house.

Ron tapped his foot impatiently. He and Ginny had been at the Gala for hours now and he was tired. He had watched her waltz and twirl with Ivan all night. He smiled now and then, seeing her laugh and giggle in his arms. He seemed like a good bloke and Ron would be happy for Ginny to begin seeing him. Was it too soon after Harry? Maybe. Had the passion from their relationship been gone for a while? Definitely.

Ginny wanted the night to never end. She felt so safe and warm in Ivan's arms that she sighed when he finally let her go.  
"Vill you let me write you?" He asked her in a whisper, leaning down to her ear. She pulled out her wand and etched her address onto his hand.  
"Send me a letter the moment you wake up tomorrow." She demanded. He chuckled and assured her it would be the first thing he would do.  
"I have had such a splendid evening with you, Ivan. You have made quite the night." She stated, looking dreamily up at Ivan.  
"I haff never danced so much in my life. I remember this night alvays." He took her hand and kissed the soft skin there before letting her go with a wave.

Ginny bounced and skipped over to Ron.  
"We can go now." She assured him and he let out a loud sigh.  
"Finally!" He called, both waving to Ivan, before apparating back to Ginny's flat, then back to Ron's home.


	38. Lunch With The Grangers

Viktor awoke with the sun. His body was sore, but his mind was at peace. Hermione had accepted him, had agreed to be his wife. The previous night had been the best of his life. His future, which seemed undecided and vague now had direction, purpose. He sighed as he looked down at his sleeping fiance. Her face was soft, relieved of the stress she sometimes felt in consciousness. He would never forget the look in her eye when she accepted him. It was an expression of pure joy, and of pure shock. He chuckled thinking about it, then blushed remembering what activities had followed once they returned home. She managed to surprise him at every turn, shock him with her abilities. She had sent him to the moon and back, in a way a woman never had. It was the first day they had spent together without work in a long while. So, wanting to spend as much of the day as possible with her, he pulled her close, place a kiss to her cheek and fell back into slumber, a truly happy man.

Ivan awoke to his owl nudging him.  
"Good boy, I can always rely on you." He petted the owl. Ivan had asked his pet to wake him in order to write his letter to Ginny. He moved to his desk, conjured some parchment and a quill and spent a moment contemplating what he would write. It took Ivan an hour to construct the perfect letter. He had to consult his Bulgarian to English dictionary many times, but in the end, he was happy with the letter and gave it to his owl.

Ginny cried out as she heard the owl tap at her window.  
"Oh my! I wasn't expecting you so early." She crawled out of bed, opening the window for the bird. She had to admit that he was striking, with tawny feathers and bold dark eyes. He did not stay long enough for Ginny to truly admire him. He simply dropped the letter and returned from whence he came.

Ginny was still tired, but she was awake now, so she might as well make the most of the day. She pulled herself into the kitchen and poured herself some juice, slumping down onto the sofa and opening the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I spent the night dreaming of you, remembering all of the wonderful dances we shared. I have never met a girl like you and I would enjoy spending more time with you. I am on a break at the moment and I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink at a pub that Hermione recommends, the Leaky Cauldron?_

_I await your reply._

_Best Wishes,_

_Ivan._

Ginny smiled down at the letter and squeezed her eyes shut, giggling. In that moment she collected some parchment and a quill and began her reply.

_Dear Ivan,_

_I would love to go to the Leaky Cauldron! How does tonight at seven sound?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Ginny._

She was a woman of few words, but she wanted to learn more about Ivan and where he came from, so a date seemed like the best medicine for the sore feeling her break up left behind.

Hermione peered down at the paper and smiled. The headline read "The Happy Couple Put Rumours to Rest." The image of Hermione and Viktor in each other's arms, the diamond on her ring gleaming made Hermione blush. However, she was infinitely glad that any rumours about her and Ron, or even her and Harry could cease to hold any weight now.

She was newly engaged and there were certain things that had to be done.  
"Viktor, how do you feel about visiting my family?" Hermione asked over breakfast. She had met Viktor's family and gained their blessing. But Viktor had never even met Hermione's family, let alone gained their blessing. Hermione's Mother had no idea she was even dating Viktor, let alone engaged to him.  
"I vould like that. Ve go today." He said finally. His voice exuded confidence, but Hermione could notice a hint of worry lacing his tone.  
"Don't worry," She placed her hand over his. "They will love you." He smiled up at her sheepishly and she beamed back at him, knowing if he was his usual self, that her parents would love him.

Hermione apparated back to her flat to use the telephone she had there.  
"Mum? Hi it's me." Hermione started, her Mother was endlessly happy to hear from her.  
"How is everything?" Her Mother asked. Hermione felt guilty for erasing their memories for the length of the war. They understood, but still her guilt kept her distant.  
"Everything is good. Listen, can I come over for dinner this afternoon?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.  
"Of course! What's the occasion?" Her Mother was delighted that she was coming to visit.  
"No occasion, well apart from. Mum, I'm going to be bringing my boyfriend to meet you and Dad." There was a short silence on the other end of the phone.  
"It's not Ronald, is it?" Jane had liked Ron, but she had never been fond of the idea of him staying with her daughter.  
"No, Mum, it's. Well, nevermind, you will meet him later. We'll be around at one, okay?" Hermione's words shook, out of fear and anxiety brought on by the situation.  
"Of course dear, I can't wait."

Viktor stood in front of the mirror. He was not used to wearing muggle clothes and he missed the uniform feeling his robes gave him. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a black t-shirt, that hugged to his body tighter than his wizarding clothes. Viktor grinned as he watched Hermione drool over him. She had never seen him in muggle clothes before and sight of Viktor in perfectly fitting jeans was enough to make her ogle. She wore a pastel grey tea dress, that tied around her waist and flowed to her knee. Viktor pulled her close against him, looking at them in the mirror, noting how handsome of a couple they made. Although he loved seeing them in red and gold, this slightly more monochromatic palette pleased him as well.

They flooed to a tavern nearby and walked to Hermione's parents' house. Hermione shook as she walked, her paced were faster than usual and kept her a pace in front of Viktor. He jogged and caught her hand, stopping her momentarily.  
"Hey, listen. It vill be okay. I am on best behaviour." His pressed his lips to her forehead and cooed her out of her panic. They wandered slowly then, taking their time to get to the house.

Jane and John rustled around the house, preparing drinks and ensuring that the house was in tip top shape. They had no idea of who Hermione was bringing with her, but they were very excited and anxious to find out. Jane heard a knock at the door and gathered her husband to greet their daughter. She opened the door widely and beamed at her daughter.  
"Hermione!" She called out joyfully, pulling her daughter into an embrace. John smiled at the large man that stood in his doorway, unsure what to do.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Viktor Krum." Hermione gestured to Viktor, who had to remind himself not to bow, but to shake them each by the hand.  
"Is a pleasure." He remarked, nodding to the Father.  
"Likewise." Jane replied, understanding who the man was now.

They sat at the dining room table and nibbled at their roast pork. Viktor was impressed by the cooking and realised where Hermione got her skill from now.  
"So, how did you two find each other again?" Jane asked. "Viktor is the Bulgarian boy Hermione used to talk about, John." Jane reminded her husband.  
"Ah, I see." John cooed. Viktor looked over to Hermione amused, with his eyebrows raised as she turned a deep shade of pink.  
"I play for Vratsa Vultures, and she is transferred to my team as medivitch." Viktor spoke enthusiastically to Jane, who was half in love with him already.  
"Are you good?" John asked, a huge sports fan himself.  
"Ve just vin the European Cup second year in row. You judge for self." Viktor joked with John, who chuckled and nodded impressed by the boy's wit.

Hermione had barely spoken a word during the meal and after, as she watched Viktor request a private audience with her Father, she was left to talk with her Mum.  
"So, it's him?" Jane asked, attempting to start a conversation.  
"Yes, it is Viktor." Hermione replied, her voice softened, thinking of him. Jane smiled, seeing how absolutely in love she was.  
"I am glad. You were so besotted with him when you were younger, you should be with someone who makes you that happy." Hermione smiled down at the ring, remembering all of the times she would sit with her Mum and drivel on about how good at sports Viktor was, or how handsome he was.  
"Nobody has ever made me as happy as he does." Hermione admitted. Her Mother took her left hand in hers and gazed down at the ring.  
"It is serious then?" She questioned.  
"Yes, he asked last night." Jane smiled, not letting go of Hermione's hand.  
"I suppose he is asking for John's blessing right now." She beamed, proud that he was such a gentleman. Nodding over to the door of his office.  
"Yes, I suppose he is." She replied, in wonder that he would follow such an old muggle tradition.

Viktor stood before John and for the first time felt truly nervous in the Grangers' house.  
"Mr Granger," He began, only to be interrupted.  
"Please, call me John." Viktor nodded.  
"John. I am here to ask your permission to marry your daughter." He had read out this custom in _Pride and Prejudice_ and Viktor wanted to be sure that he was fulfilling the role of fiance completely.  
"I see." John was shocked beyond belief. He thought that tradition had died out years ago, yet here stood a young amiable man, asking for his daughter's hand. This would never happen again, so John decided to have a bit of fun.  
"What did you say you did again?" He asked.  
"I am professional quidditch player." Viktor replied. John nodded.  
"And how much does a quidditch player earn? On average, I mean." Viktor cocked an eyebrow, understanding what he wanted to know now.  
"I own my own house. I haff no debt and I earn the salary of a professional muggle sportsman." Viktor knew a little of how much muggles were paid and could compare reasonably well.  
"Ah, good, very good. I just want to make sure that my little girl never runs into times of financial trouble." Viktor understood completely. He wanted to mention that with both their salaries, Hermione would never want for anything. But he didn't, not wanting to seem arrogant.  
"And what about children?" John asked, wondering if he would receive grandchildren.  
"I vant them. Vhen Her-my-knee is ready ve vill begin family." Viktor swallowed his guilt of his mispronunciation and John didn't appear to notice.  
"That is a good answer. How long have you known my daughter?" He asked, his voice riddled with mock sternness.  
"For five years." Viktor replied, matter-of-factly.  
"And how long have you loved my daughter?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"For five years, sir." John rose from his seat and patted Viktor on the back.  
"You're a good man, son. I give you blessing willingly. You make my daughter happy, okay?" Viktor sighed, glad that their conversation was almost at an end.  
"Yes sir." They shook hands firmly and returned the women for a final drink.

Viktor and Hermione stood in the doorway, bidding farewell to her parents.  
"Now, don't be a stranger, Viktor!" John said to him, shaking his hand a final time.  
"Call me soon, okay?" Jane asked her daughter, to which she softly nodded. They let the young couple go then, watching them walk off hand in hand.  
"Well he's much better than the ginger boy, isn't he?" John chuckled to his wife.  
"Definitely, she is so in love with him. You gave him your blessing, didn't you?" She asked.  
"Of course I did, he earns the salary of a football player!" His wife jabbed him in the side lightly.  
"And he's a good bloke. I don't believe there is a man as good as my daughter, but he's as close as we'll get." They smiled fondly at one another, calm with the knowledge that their daughter had secured a course in life that she would be happy with and that they could be proud of.

Author's Note: This is my 100th page of "The Flower Shop". I can not thank you all enough for reading and commenting, I never thought it would become this popular, but I am so glad it has. There is much more to come and I hope you shall all enjoy the future chapters.


	39. Drinks at the Leaky Cauldron

Ivan sat in the Leaky Cauldron at 6:45. He had arrived early to be on the safe side, but now he feared that he would be stood up, that he would be left alone, sipping on a pint of butterbeer all evening. However, just when he was about to lose hope, Ginny walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Her hair was windswept and her skirt blew up ever so slightly around her. She wore a brown shirt with an orange corduroy skirt and little brown loafers that made Ivan smile.

Ginny was embarrassed that she was a little late, _better late than never_ she thought to herself. Ivan seemed more than happy to see Ginny and immediately bought her a pumpkin juice, as she had requested.  
"How are you?" He asked her and she replied that she was tired, but happy to be on a date with him. At this both their cheeks flushed and she chuckled lightly to fill the silence.  
"Have you been up to much today?" Ginny asked him, wondering what he did in his spare time.  
"I go out for a fly, then I tend to my garden. I love herbology." He smiled coyly, admitting his main hobby.  
"You?"  
"Oh, well I was training today. I am the seeker at the Holyhead Harpies. We're not a big successful team, like the Vultures, but I enjoy it and it pays the bills." She smiled from underneath her eyelashes at him. Ivan was blown away. He couldn't believe that Ginny, being so delicate, was a quidditch player.  
"I not know you play. How long have you been playing?" He asked her, incredibly interested in her career.  
"For a long while now. Since my first year at Hogwarts. I got drafted for the Gryffindor team in my first year and I've been playing ever since. I love playing, but my main passion is writing." Ginny beamed, she loved talking about her work. "I write the sports reports for the Daily Prophet." If Ivan wasn't impressed before, he most certainly was now. He had purchased the Daily Prophet almost every day for the last year, simply to read the sports reporting.  
"I loff the sports reporting in the Daily Prophet. I neffer know it is you." She nodded her head, proud of her achievements.  
"That's why you'll see me wandering around at most major games." Now that he thought about it, he had seen Ginny interviewing some of the Chudley players after the European final.

They laughed and drank. They spoke of friends and family.  
"I lost my brother, Fred in the war. But I still have Ron, Bill, Percy Charlie and George. It never quite fills the hole that the death of a sibling leaves, you know?" Ivan placed his hand over hers and sighed.  
"I lose my Mother in the var. She vas on the wrong side, in the end she pay for mistake." Ginny placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. She then leaned across the table and placed a fleeting kiss to his cheek. Ivan felt the touch of those petal lips, even after they had left his skin.

Harry stood in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, vibrating with rage. Ginny didn't notice him as she kissed the Bulgarian that he recognised from the many games he had watched. He seethed as he apparated to the Burrow.  
"Harry, dear. Why are you here?" Molly cried out upon his unexpected arrival.  
"First Hermione, now this!" He smashed his fist down on the table. Molly screamed in shock at Harry's outburst.  
"Now, sit and tell me what is going on." Molly poured Harry a cup of tea and sat beside him.  
"Ginny ended it with me." Harry admitted.  
"That ungrateful child! You wait until I get my hands on her!" Molly scoffed, fuming with rage.  
"That's not the worst part. I saw her tonight, on a date with a Bulgarian!" Molly let her head fall into her hands, shaking it wildly.  
"No, no. This can not be happening. First Bill with that little french girl now my Ginny with a bloody Bulgarian! I don't think so." She paced about the kitchen.  
"You go home, Harry. I'll have this patched up in no time." Harry nodded and apparated back to his home, attempting to forget about Ginny and hoping that Molly was right.

Ginny allowed Ivan to floo with her, back to her flat. They stood outside her flat door, facing one another.  
"You should come over soon, we could spend some time together, here." Ginny whispered, enjoying the thought of watching sports with Ivan, hoping that he would enjoy such an activity.  
"How about two days time, at six?" He asked and Ginny nodded.  
"Sounds good to me. Good night Ivan." She leaned up onto her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek, before entering her flat and allowing herself to smile wider than she had in a long time, feeling more positive about her prospects.

Hermione was waiting for Ginny when she got in, as she had asked. She hid in the bedroom, so that Ivan could not see her.  
"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked, sprawled out on the bed in her pyjamas.  
"It was wonderful, the most honest fun I have had in a while." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny, who burst into fits of giggles.  
"He is so charming, I could sit talking to him forever!" She cooed, changing out of her outfit, into her pyjamas.  
"He is a genuine guy. Could you see yourself being with him?" Hermione asked, not wanting Ginny to play with Ivan, only to hurt him.  
"I think I can. But that means I will have to let my Mum go. She got angry enough when Bill married Fleur, she would have a heart attack if she learnt i had been on a date with a Bulgarian!" They laughed and Ginny wondered if she could lose her Mother and decided that in light of everything that had happened over the last few months that yes, yes she could.  
"That is the opposite of my Mother. She seems half in love with Viktor already!" Ginny began braiding her hair and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.  
"Well you are lucky to have an understanding Mother, who wants what's best for you and not what sounds best to her friends." They both rolled their eyes and contemplated Molly's motivations.  
"Are you seeing him again?" Hermione asked, wondering what their next date would be.  
"He's coming over in two days, to watch some sports with me." Hermione chuckled, that was a very Ginny thing to do.  
"I can't think of anything worse!" Hermione giggled.  
"You should try it. I bet Viktor would see you in a whole new light if you did." Ginny winked at her and Hermione chucked a pillow at her.  
"Alright, I'm off home. I'm glad things went okay today. Write me later?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course." Ginny smiled, embracing Hermione.

Viktor was waiting for Hermione when she got home. He was sat on the sofa and she flung herself down onto his lap. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.  
"How did it go?" He asked her, stroking the fabric of her pyjamas.  
"She enjoyed herself. They're seeing each other in two days to watch sports together." Hermione yawned, bringing a hand over her mouth.  
"I see. Come on, let's go to bed, has been long day." Viktor carried Hermione to bed and laid her down, pulling off her pyjamas until she lay only in her underwear. Viktor licked his lips but had to control himself. Deciding he might shock her in the night, once she had rested a little. With such as exciting prospect on his mind, he pulled her close, pulled up the blankets and fell into soft slumber.


	40. Old Friends, New Offers

Hermione slumped back onto the bed in the middle of the night. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Viktor had shocked her with a sensual attack, of which she had never experienced before. No words were said, love had been communicated through the medium of bodies and looks of lust and longing. Viktor cuddled her once again and they drifted to sleep as if nothing had happened.

Viktor rubbed his back in the shower that morning. He had executed his plan perfectly, a little too perfectly if he could say so himself. He was left sore the morning after, in his back, and his hips. Training did not finish once the season finished. The players of Bulgaria were rounded up and brought to a hall, to await the drafts for the World Cup. Viktor hoped he had made the cut, but as per usual, he was not acting certain of anything, not wanting to jinx anything that may come to pass.

Ginny walked to the corner shop, as she did every morning to buy her coffee and newspaper. However, she was stopped in her tracks when she saw the front page of "Witch Weekly". The headline read: "Weasley Witch caught cheating, Potter Heartbroken." Ginny seethed staring at the photo of her and Harry tearing in half again and again. She snapped up an issue, knowing exactly where to take it and who to complain to.

Arthur Weasley sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic, reading George Orwell's 1984. He was very confused about this "Big Brother" character. Was this how things were in 1984? He was sure it was not, having read no historical data to back up the claim, but masses to disprove it. He looked up from the book, seeing his only daughter burst through the doors, tears streaming down her face, a magazine held in her hands.  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" She said not a word. Rather, she held out the tabloid, with both her and Harry's faces printed on it.  
"Ginny, where have these ridiculous claims come from?" He gawked, knowing his daughter not to be a cheater.  
"How can you not know? You're married to her!" Arthur could not accept these accusations against his wife, she would never do such a thing.  
"Ginny, what are you talking about? You're Mother would never-"  
"Oh come on! You can not honestly be that blind. She got someone to break into Hermione's flat for Merlin's sake! She stole her mail to Viktor for a year. And now that I have dumped Harry and am moving on she can't deal with it and do you know why, Dad? Because he's a foreigner! She couldn't deal when Bill married Fleur, just because she was French." Arthur furrowed his brow and shook his head, not believing a word his daughter was selling him.  
"Don't believe me? Ask her yourself." Ginny drooled to him, losing hope in the one person she thought could stop her Mother. She left the magazine, glaring up at Arthur with the hateful image.

Viktor stood in the hall at Sofia. He knew everyone there. Players from the Vultures, people who had played for Bulgaria in the past and even students from Durmstrang, who had excelled and joined other clubs. Viktor couldn't believe it when he saw Daria bounding towards him. They had joined the Vultures at the same time and has been good friends, until she was transferred to a team in Serbia and eventually sold to them.  
"Viktor!" Daria called over, her spritely frame weaving between the other players. She was one of the few female players and despite what people said, she was the best keeper in Bulgaria.  
"Daria!" Viktor's voice was muffled as she threw herself into him. He instinctively threw his arms around her, then loosened them when he thought of his situation. He felt uncomfortable being so close to another witch now that he was engaged to Hermione. Daria looked up at him with large eyes that were filled with an emotion Viktor could not identify. They had no time to talk before the Head Coach of the Bulgarian team called the room to order.  
"I am Vladimir Nochev, I am the Head Coach of the Bulgarian national team as I hope you all know." Vladimir was a reasonably small man, much smaller than Alexei. He had a thin moustache and thin wire glasses. He reminded Viktor very much of Potter, and this caused his fists to ball up with rage.  
"Now, I will read out the roster for this year's team." The room began to buzz with anticipation.  
"Our head keeper will be Daria Nabachov." Vladimir began. The room rustled with controversy, the Bulgarian team had never had a girl before. Viktor elbowed her back into consciousness and she took to the front, sitting in the allotted seats. Vladimir listed off many other names. Ivan made the team, Sergei and Nikolai did not, which caused a massive uproar from the two and finally, it came time to announce the seeker. Viktor all of a sudden felt a painful shock of worry run through him. What if he wasn't Bulgaria's seeker? What if someone was better? What would Hermione think if-  
"This year's seeker will be Viktor Krum from the Vratsa Vultures." And with that, all of the niggling worries that Viktor had felt vanished. He stood, the final member announced and sat before the cameras, basking in the glory of representing his country again.

Hermione embraced Blaguna.  
"You have been gone so long! I thought you were never going to come back!" She wailed into Hermione's hair.  
"Of course I was going to come back. I had some important business to sort out." She lifted her left hand up to Blaguna.  
"Yes, of course! I am so proud, you must be delighted." Blaguna took Hermione's finger in her hand and stared down at the ring.  
"Yes, I am very happy indeed." Hermione cooed, looking down at the ring herself.  
"And Viktor is the seeker for Bulgaria again. You must be very proud!" Blaguna cried out with joy, thrusting the paper into Hermione's hands. She hadn't heard if he had got in or not. She was glad he had, but she was also curious as to why he hadn't told her right away. The meeting had happened early morning and it was now mid afternoon. Hermione looked down to the Bulgarian paper and felt the air leave her. On the cover sat a picture of the team and they did look a treat, a real threat to the rest of the world. But it was not the fierceness of the team that drew Hermione in. It was the beautiful brunette who was gazing up at Viktor with eyes of adoration. She looked closer and sighed, shaking her head. She was just being paranoid, she was sure. But the more she looked at it, the more uncomfortable she felt with how close they were sat. Suddenly, she threw the paper down onto the table and picked up the shears.  
"I'm going to prune the roses. No point in my working here if no work gets done."

Viktor sat with Daria over a pint of butterbeer. She had insisted but if he was being honest with himself, he would much rather be celebrating with Hermione.  
"So, what has been up with you? After they moved you to Ireland." She asked, eyes wide with curiosity.  
"Well, I've improved massively and my life has changed drastically. I'm engaged now." He stated, with pride washed over his face. Daria drew back slightly, hurt reaching her eyes.  
"To whom?" She asked, trying her hardest to not let tears touch her eyes.  
"Her-my-knee Granger." She heard him say. Viktor wondered how she had not known, with the papers covering their story so closely. Perhaps she didn't read the papers, Viktor was sure of this fact as he looked upon her shocked face.  
"I see." She muttered, looking into her butterbeer. She had remembered him talking about the Granger girl before, the time that they had spent together and how fond he was of her. But she had never thought it would come to this.  
"How about you? Have you got a boyfriend?" Viktor asked, hoping that she was as happy as he was, but knowing that this couldn't be possible, looking at her now.  
"Oh, you know? I've dated here and there, but I've not settled down. I haven't found the right person yet." This was a lie. She was sure that she had, but now her dreams were dashed.  
"You will find someone. It took four years for Her-my-ninny and I to find one another again." Viktor stated optimistically.  
"Yes, I'm sure he will come from nowhere, shocking me completely." Daria stated. She later came up with an excuse to leave, not wanting to bask in Viktor's giddy love any longer.

Hermione was pruning a bunch of roses when two men and women entered the shop.  
"Hermione Granger?" One of the men asked, in a clear English accent.  
"Yes, that is me." Hermione replied, wondering what business English people would have in Blaguna's shop. They walked towards her, taking in their surroundings. One of the men was tall and covered in lean muscle. His skin was dark and his eyes were brooding as he approached Hermione, dressed in an immaculate suit. The other man was short, slightly dumpy, with a receding hairline and beady eyes, wearing a tweed suit. The woman was tall and thin, her almost white hair was cut short and her eyes glowed a strange shade of amber and she smiled softly at Hermione as they reached her desk.  
"Miss Granger, I am Geffery Blackburg and I am the England coach for this year's World Cup." The short tubby man announced.  
"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." Hermione extended a hand and shook his clammy fingers gently.  
"This is Edmund Roosnan and Tamsin Applebee and we are here to talk to you about your role in this year's World Cup." Hermione shook both of their hands and she realised that she recognised the girl from Hogwarts and smiled softly to her upon the realisation.  
"And what part might that be?" Hermione asked, wondering what position was being offered to her.  
"What we are here to ask, Miss Granger, is if you will be the head mediwitch for our team?" Hermione stared at the three figures blankly. She was unsure how to reply. She had never expected such an authoritative role and she wasn't sure if she could do it.  
"I have never been assigned such a senior role, Sir." Hermione said to them, insecurity reaching her voice.  
"We know you can do it!" Tamsin called out and Geffery raised his hand up to her.  
"Thank you Tamsin. Anyway, Miss Granger. Based on what we have seen, we are more than confident that you will fulfill the role perfectly." Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and wondered what would happen if she took the position. She would earn more, she would definitely earn more and she would be able to see Ginny and her parents more often for a short while.  
"I'll do it." Hermione's eyes widened, realising that she had accepted without truly thinking about it.  
"I'm delighted to hear that. Now, if you come down to the London grounds tomorrow at nine, we'll get all of the paperwork sorted and introduce you to the team. Well you have met Tamsin, who is one of our head chasers." Tamsin waved and smiled and Hermione chuckled in return.  
"Anyway, come and see us tomorrow and we'll get everything finalised."  
"Alright, I'll see you then." Hermione replied, excited to be taking on a new challenge. Tamsin and Geffery began to leave the shop as Edmund, the strange mysterious man who had not said a word the entire time he had been there, prodded at the roses.  
"Can I buy these?" His deep voice asked.  
"Of course." Hermione asked him for the money and he obliged.  
"What? My wife could do with some beautiful flowers." He explained to Geffery who simply laughed at him.  
"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." Edmund smiled warmly and bowed his head slightly, before leaving with the other two. Hermione chuckled, thinking of Edmund taking the flowers home to his wife and wondered if that was what marrying Viktor was going to be like. She had thought in the past that it would strain their relationship, her working in London. But, Viktor would be in Sofia, improving himself and she would be doing the same. They would return to their normal lives as better people, at least that was how she hoped Viktor felt.


	41. Conflicts

Hermione walked home alone. She wasn't sure why, but she ended up at her old flat. It looked untouched, like she had been living there the whole time. The pictures still moved, the heating was still on and it still smelt of the strawberry charm she had put on it months before. She went and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Stop being stupid, Hermione. It was one picture and he wasn't even looking at her!_ Hermione thought to herself. But he hadn't come to see her, hadn't come to celebrate with her. Soon, the only time that they would have together was when they got home and before they left for work. Hermione sighed at the prospect. She knew things were going to be difficult, but this girl added new complications. Hermione knew she was being ridiculous, she knew that Viktor loved her and her alone, but it was still natural for her to feel jealous, especially of someone she thought to be far more attractive than herself.

Viktor sat at home, waiting for Hermione. She said her shift ended at five, but it was now six thirty and he was beginning to get worried. They hadn't been to see his parents yet, and Viktor knew this was something that they had to do to stay on the right side of the family. He had hoped that they could have visited for dinner, but Hermione was ruining his plan by running late. Viktor smiled as Hermione apparated outside the door and came home. She had with her a suitcase and a black satchel, to contrast to her brown piece.  
"Vhat is in the bag?" Viktor asked, merrily.  
"Clothes. I have been living with hardly any clothes." Hermione stated, her tone was flat and she wished she could help it, but she couldn't. She was upset about what was going on and she could not mask it.  
"Ah, I see. You leave here and I vill unpack later." Viktor offered, so Hermione laid the suitcase down and made her way over to the kitchen, to get a glass of water.

Viktor felt powerless. He saw that Hermione was upset, but he couldn't think of how to help her or make her feel better. In a feeble attempt, he sat opposite her at the dining room table and gazed upon her in curiosity.  
"You are upset. Vhy?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of all of this.  
"It's nothing, really." Hermione brushed off his question, standing. Viktor caught her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Sit and tell me." He ordered. She sighed and obliged.  
"You made the Bulgarian team." She stated and Viktor's eyebrows shot up.  
"This is vhy you upset?" He asked in disbelief. He thought Hermione would be delighted to hear of his good news.  
"No, not exactly. Blaguna told me and she showed me a paper, a Bulgarian newspaper. On the front page was a picture of you all, and it was lovely. But, the girl stood next to you, I can't get the look on her face out of my mind." Viktor shook his head. He should have gone straight to Hermione instead of drinking with Daria. As it seemed, Viktor's suspicions of Daria were true even to the layman. She loved him, still after all this time.  
"She is old friend." Viktor replied feebly.  
"I tell her I am engaged." He added, hoping that this would make up for things slightly.  
"I'm going to London tomorrow. The head coach of the England team came in today and offered me the head mediwitch position. I'm going to take it." Hermione stated, looking into his eyes. Viktor was unsure what to feel. He was immensely proud of Hermione being offered such a prestigious position, he was also upset that she would be spending so much time away from him. But also, he was angry at himself for his mistakes and for making Hermione so upset.  
"I am proud of you." Viktor smiled coyly up at her and she nodded, leaving the table.

Hermione wept in the shower that night. Viktor had spent hours with his old friend, rather than telling her the news that would affect them both for the next year. She wondered if this was what Viktor felt like with her and Ron, but Ron had moved on, he had Lavender and it was obvious he had no feelings for Hermione anymore. This was not the case in Viktor's situation. Hermione just sighed and allowed the tears to come, knowing there was nothing to do. She knew she was stupid and it wasn't that she did not trust Viktor. It was just that he would be spending the majority of every day for the next year with this girl. Hermione would be off in England and she would be there, in Sofia every day. Hermione shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

Viktor held Hermione that night. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew what kind of impression this must have made on Hermione, and he was sorry, more sorry than he had ever felt before. He understood how she felt. When he saw Hermione with Ron at the friendly, a wave of jealousy had risen within him. But Weasley posed no threat, he no longer loved Hermione, that was clear to everyone. He wished things could go back to the way they were with Daria, before she had fallen for him. They had had such fun times, training and drinking. But it wasn't like that anymore. He held Hermione all night, hoping his closeness would ease her pain, this was an act performed in vain.

Molly sat in the kitchen, slurping on a mug of tea. She cried out as Arthur slammed a magazine down onto the table. She knew the publication and she was glad that "Witch Weekly" had taken her story and ran with it. The cover was exactly what she had envisaged, Harry broken hearted and Ginny, proud and selfish.  
"Did you have any part in this?" Arthur asked her coldly. He had sat in his office, reading the magazine. The words sounded like his wife and the mysterious "Anonymous witness" made his stomach turn with nausea.  
"Of course not, why would-"  
"Why was Harry here? What did you speak of? You knew Ginny had gone on that date and you ran to tell the tabloid, didn't you?!" He began shouting at her, filled with fury on his daughter's behalf.  
"You don't understand, Arthur, she _belongs_ with Harry." Molly began, attempting to argue her case.  
"No _you_ don't understand! Ginny can make those decisions for herself and if she decides that Harry is not the right Wizard for her then that is _her_ decision. It is not your responsibility to save the relationship." Arthur shouted at his wife.  
"But he's Harry Potter, Arthur! Harry Potter!" She screamed back at him.  
"I don't care who it is, whether it's Hermione Granger or Harry bloody Potter! I want what's best for our children and that is for them to decide." He shook his head solemnly.  
"You've changed, Molly. You're not the beautiful kind woman I married." Molly felt her face crumble as she was forced to argue her side.  
"I just want what's best for Ginny and I know it's not some Bulgarian quidditch whoever." Her voice was breathless, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.  
"You don't want what's best for Ginny. You just want what's best for yourself." He shook his head in disappointment.  
"I'm going to stay with a friend from the ministry. You let me know when you are my Molly again." He spat coldly. Molly ran after him, up the stairs, but before she could beg him to stay, the bag was pack and he had apparated to merlin knows where. She sat on the bed, the bed that they had shared for so many years and let her head fall into her hands. She had made a huge mistake, and it was her's to live with, her's to carry around always.

 

 


	42. The Olive Branch

Hermione stood at the gates of the England grounds. They were wrought iron and stood three times her height. She felt herself gulp whilst she looked up at the gigantic gates as they opened for her, allowing her access. Members of staff smiled at her as she entered, greeting her. She attempted to respond. However, her nerves took over, rendering her silent. A slim dark haired girl was on duty at the front desk and before Hermione had said a word, she was speaking with Mr Blackburg.  
"Yes, she's here, sir." She whispered, smiling up at Hermione. Hermione smiled in reply and awaited her instruction.  
"He's waiting. Down the hall, the third door." She pointed down the hall and Hermione followed her gaze and noticed the large mahogany doors lining the corridor.  
"Ah, yes. Thank you." She thanked the girl, before making her way towards the office.

Geffery sat with Tamsin and Edmund, each enjoying the beverage of choice. Tamsin sipped on a glass of pumpkin juice, Edmund sipped on a sharp mug of coffee and Geffery slurped on a frothy butterbeer. They all looked up from their drinks when they heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Geffery shouted out to Hermione. She entered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights and Geffery chuckled.  
"Come, sit with us. What's your poison?" He asked. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
"Um, I'll have a glass of pumpkin juice." She chimed, sitting opposite the three. Tamsin squealed as she placed the glass in front of Hermione.  
"It's my favourite too." She whispered. Hermione sent her a small smile, feeling a little intimidated by her bubbly nature.  
"Now, Miss Granger. You know why we are here. Let's get the contract out." He clicked to Edmund, who rolled his eyes and produced the contract. It was thin, very thin, Hermione thought. She read through it and all that they asked of her was to train the other Mediwitches in her practices and heal the players when needed. She was only required to serve the England team as they were in the tournament, after she could return to the Vultures. Hermione looked at the salary and felt her eyes widen. She couldn't believe that she would be paid so much to do so little.  
"Everything looks good." She stated, smiling sheepishly. Geffery produced a quill and passed it across the table.  
"Just on the dotted line." He instructed and with one swift move, Hermione Granger became the head mediwitch for the National England Team.

Viktor stood with Daria, preparing to begin the first practice of the season.  
"Are you excited? It is your second time playing for Bulgaria. I wasn't surprised when you got in. You are the best seeker in the country, in the world!" She was really pushing his buttons. He ignored her for the most part, wondering what Hermione was doing in this moment. Had she signed the contract yet? Had she met the team? He felt nervous for her and hoped that things would right themselves soon.

Ivan stood, watching Daria blabber on to Viktor. She was going to be a problem, one that they had to solve. Viktor had been unhappy that morning. He had said to Ivan that he had made a huge mistake in celebrating with Daria and not apparating to Hermione. She had wept in the shower, he had heard her, he said and he didn't know quite what to do to make things right. Ivan did though. There is no easy way to get rid of an infatuation, but a pretty good way to try is to set the admirers eyes onto someone else. Ivan was going to Ginny's that night and if things went well, he was going to ask her to set Daria up with a friend, to attempt to sway her thoughts from Viktor. He was sure that Ginny would love this plan and would take on the role of matchmaker beautifully.

Hermione walked with Edmund through the grounds. She was unsure what exactly it was that he did at the club and she longed to ask, though did not wish to sound rude.  
"So what exactly does your role entail?" She asked and he furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment.  
"I handle all of the press releases and the interviews with the players, ensuring that their public image is what we want it to be." Hermione nodded, understanding the job now. He was a public advisor. They were on their way to meet the team and suddenly, Hermione felt her fingers tingle with anticipation. The team were out on the field, flying up in the sky and Hermione felt her hair blow around as they came to land. Some faces she recognised, others she did not.  
"Hermione, this is your team, not including substitutes." He listed off the names as he pointed the team out. Ron had made the team for the first time and Hermione smiled widely at him. She recognised Tamsin and even Cho Chang had made the team, which surprised Hermione, after seeing her skills at Hogwarts. One face that Hermione was not happy to see at all was that of Cormac Mclaggen. His lecherous eyes roamed over her body as she greeted him and he drooled out a long _hello_ , hoping that she was well. The last time she had seen him look that way was at the Christmas party of the Slug Club, so many years ago, where he had tried to make a very daring move beneath the mistletoe. She would not let one unfortunate old friend ruin her time at the club. The good far outweighed the bad and she felt very content with her new team.

Ginny sat opposite Hermione, notepad in hand.  
"So how do you feel, becoming the head mediwitch of England's National Team?" She asked.  
"I am very proud to be working for my country and very excited to be involved in such a large competition that brings so many countries together." Hermione replied, feeling far more relaxed, knowing that it was Ginny who was conducting the interview.  
"You must know lots of the players on the team, are you excited to be working with them?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes of course, it is an honour to be working with such talented individuals and a privilege to be working with old friends."  
"One last question: who do you think will win the World Cup?" If Hermione were telling the truth, she would have said Bulgaria, or Ireland at a push. But she knew her role and what her manager would want her to say.  
"England, of course." Hermione chimed. Ginny then shut her pad and switched back into being just Ginny Weasley, not the star reporter she was.  
"You will never guess what has happened." She whispered, leaning in closer to Hermione.  
"Go on." She whispered in reply.  
"Dad is staying with a friend. He has told Mum to let him know when she is herself again after all of those horrible things that she spread about me." Ginny gossiped. Hermione couldn't believe it. Molly was not her favourite person, but she wouldn't wish this on anybody. After they had discussed the issue for a few moments, they moved onto Ivan.  
"I am really excited. I could never watch sports with Harry, he always got bored and fell asleep. I hope Ivan is different." Ginny buzzed, excited for her date that night. Hermione was anxious to return home. She and Viktor had left things on a very tense note. She was unsure how things would play out, but she hoped that they would sort themselves out soon enough.

Ivan smoothed his hair as he waited outside of Ginny's door. She beamed up at him as she opened the door and invited him in.  
"Put these on." Ginny instructed, throwing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt his way. She stood in a pair of joggers and a vest. Being friends with Hermione and having access to the muggle world through her Father, Ginny had managed to acquire some of the more ingenious elements of muggle life, such as sweats. Ivan was shocked at the request, but felt far more comfortable in the new outfit. The trousers were a little short, but that didn't matter so much to him. Ginny had popped some corn and had set up her projector. She sat Ivan down on the sofa and brought over the snacks, flicking on the projector on the way.

They sat and watched a Quidditch game between two English teams. A few of the players on the pitch were players from the England squad.  
"The seeker is skilled, but the beater is veak." Ivan pointed out, pointing to the two men. He felt intoxicated by how close Ginny was. She seemed completely relaxed, leaning into him and cuddling up as they watched the game. Ivan couldn't believe that she was so enthusiastic about her sport. She screamed at the projection when the keeper let a goal past that could have easily been saved and called out in joy when the Liverpudlian seeker caught the snitch. After the game finished, Ginny flicked off the projector and gathered them both a pint of butterbeer.  
"I hope you like butterbeer, because that's all I have." She called out and Ivan assured her that that was fine and that he loved butterbeer. They sat on the sofa, sipping on their butterbeer. Ivan managed to adorn himself with a froth moustache, which amused Ginny immensely, before she took her thumb and wiped off the foam, gazing down at his lips.  
"I heard you made the Bulgarian team. You must be very proud." Ginny diverted her attention, not wanting to focus on his lips, fearing that she would become too daring and snog his face off.  
"Yes, Viktor and I make it. Also, a girl I vant to talk vith you about." He began, feeling the evening was going well enough to mention his request.  
"Who is she?" Ginny asked, bringing her mug up to her lips.  
"Her name is Daria Nabachov. She plays for Bulgaria too. She is obsessed vith Viktor. This is problem and has made Her-my-ninny very upset." Ginny was listening with intent now.  
"I think ve must find her new man, so that she is not problem for Viktor and Her-my-ninny. Vhat you think?" He asked. Ginny jumped at the opportunity.  
"Oh yes, we must! And I have just the person." Ginny remembered Hermione complaining about Cormac McLaggen and decided that she could eliminate two birds with one stone.  
"There is a man on the English team who would be perfect. He is tall, blonde and the girls love him. I'm sure he would jump at the chance to go on a blind date with a Bulgarian player. Perhaps we could go along and invite Ron and Lavender. Maybe being surrounded by couples might make them more comfortable." Ginny immediately regretted what she had said. Ivan's eyes widened when he heard her call them a couple. He was willing to be a couple if she was. He found himself absolutely infatuated with her and longed to be around her when he was not.  
"I vould enjoy this very much." He stated and Ginny smiled, hoping that he missed her blunder, or better yet he had not seen it as a blunder and accepted her sentiments.

It got late quickly and Ivan was growing tired after a long day at training. He leant down to kiss her on the cheek. However her face turned and he ended up pecking her on the lips. Both were shocked, but neither pulled away. There was a kind of magnetism between them, that meant they simply couldn't stay away from each other.  
"Invite me again." Ivan begged against her lips and she smiled, glad that he was so eager to be with her.  
"Come over tomorrow. I shall invite Ron and we can talk about Cormac and this Daria character." She whispered against his lips.  
"Keep the clothes. You can wear them when we watch sports again." She commanded in an afterthought. Ivan was unbelievably happy at Ginny insisting on him keeping her clothes that he left without his own. He kissed her goodnight, keeping a firm grasp on the back of her neck. Ginny felt weightless, like she were floating when he kissed her and as he left, she felt a yearning that she had not felt in a long time.

Earlier that day, once she had been released, Hermione had only one place that she wanted to go: the Burrow. Hermione couldn't stand the thought of Molly suffering, despite all of the terrible things that she had done. For a long time, Molly had offered Hermione a home and a warm meal and mothering care. But something had happened, to turn her cold and Hermione wanted to know what that was and whether there was any chance that the old Molly Weasley could return.

She knocked on the door, calling out to Molly:  
"Hello! Is anyone home?!" When she received no reply, she pushed on the handle of the door, feeling it open easily, now knowing that there was someone home, but that they did not want her company. She walked through the house, attempting to find Molly. She searched in the kitchen, in the living room, but did not find her until she entered the bedroom, where Molly Weasley sat in the corner of the dark room, with her knees hunched up to her chest. She was dirty and she was shaking with cold and what Hermione guessed was hunger.  
"Molly?" Hermione asked.  
"Why are you here?" Molly spat back at her.  
"I heard what happened." Hermione cooed, approaching her slowly. She had to keep her resolve as she watched Molly weep and shake violently.  
"My own husband left me!" She wailed in pain. Hermione hooked Molly up, much against her will.  
"Now, I am done seeing you mope and cry. You go and get showered and I will put the kettle on." Molly wiped the snot and tears from her face, sniffling.  
"Why are you helping me? I did such terrible things to you." Molly admitted with guilt riddling her voice.  
"But you also did wonderful things for me. You invited me into your home and let me sit at your table." Molly nodded as she wandered off to the bathroom.

Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared the tea. She knew many would call her insane for helping what they would call her enemy. But Hermione didn't see it that way. Yes, Molly had said some pretty hurtful things and might have even aided in a crime against her. But she wasn't in her right mind, this wasn't the Molly Weasley that Hermione knew.

Molly stood in front of the mirror and shook her head. She had acted so cruelly against someone who now was the only person who would help her. None of her children had come to her aid, only Hermione. She felt shame loom over her. But an olive branch was being extended and she would be ridiculous not to take it. She was met with a soft smile as she entered the kitchen. Hermione was stood, kettle in hand, pouring two mugs of tea.  
"Thank you." Molly only whispered, but it was enough. Hermione knew that the thanks were not just for the tea, but for coming to her aid, for standing by her side.

They sat in silence for a few moments, unsure what to talk about.  
"Ron made the England National Team." Hermione informed Molly, unsure if she knew or not.  
"Did he really? I hadn't heard and I haven't been reading the newspapers." Molly smiled down into her cup, proud that her son was one of the best sportsman in the country.  
"Molly, what's happened? Why have you been so different lately?" Hermione asked, wanting to hear her side of the story. Molly sighed, she didn't want to be talking to Hermione about this, but she was the only one who was there, so she had no choice.  
"After the war, you all moved on. Ron started playing for the Cannons, Ginny left school and started working for the Daily Prophet, you started training almost the day after and Harry started working at Hogwarts. Charlie, Bill and Percy were already gone, but then George left to start his business and Fred, well you know about Fred and you feel so out of control of your children. You and Ron and then Harry and Ginny, you all seemed so perfectly happy and then it all just fell apart." Molly chuckled to herself, thinking of how tragic it all was.  
"You ended with Ron, then Ginny ended with Harry and everything is changing." Hermione smiled at Molly, with pity in her eyes.  
"Ron is dating Lavender again and he is immensely happy. She makes him a happier man than I ever did." Hermione assured Molly and she looked up from her tea, confused.  
"Really? He didn't tell me anything. I thought he would never get over you." She thought aloud.  
"And Ginny, she is dating a new wizard and you're not angry about it because he's foreign, you're not a racist, Molly. You are angry because he is not Harry Potter. But that is exactly what she needs. They both love sports and they both have time for one another. At the gala, when they danced together all night, I have never seen Ginny that happy before." Molly smiled, wiping tear that had fallen onto her cheek, thinking about the sight of her daughter so happy after she had fallen into such a melancholy.  
"Change is scary, but it is positive too. Both of your youngest children are far happier out of the relationships that you wanted them to stay in so dearly." Molly nodded, sipped on her tea.  
"And what about you?" She asked, wondering what was going on in Hermione's life.  
"I took the job of head mediwitch today for the England team and Viktor and I, well. You can see." She rested her left hand on the table and within a millisecond it was under Molly's nose.  
"When?"  
"At the Gala." Hermione responded.  
"You see? If Ron and I had never split, then I wouldn't have found my way to Viktor and he wouldn't have found his way to Lavender. Sometimes breakups have to happen in order for new relationships, better relationships to blossom." Molly nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes. She was mortified by how she had acted. Her husband, who had been devoted to her for decades, had left because she had become so deranged.

Ron almost jumped out of his skin when Hermione and his Mother apparated into his front room. Seeing them together was the next shock that he could not understand. Ron watched as Hermione encouraged Molly forward.  
"Ron, I need to tell you something." She sat him down and took his hands in hers.  
"I know I have acted terribly. I know I have hurt so many people that I love. I want to tell you I did this because I was afraid and I was frightened of the changes that were happening. After Fred and the war and all of you leaving, I had no influence over you anymore. I am sorry, really Ron I am, for everything with the newspapers and the blackmail and back stabbing. I-I know I did wrong and I'm sorry." She looked deeply into his eyes and somehow Ron knew that she was telling the truth.  
"Thank you, Mum. That's all I needed to hear." Ron pulled her into a tight embrace, looking at Hermione over his mother's shoulder, an expression of pure shock plastered on his face.  
"Ron, you need to stay with your Mum at the Burrow, until we can get Arthur to come home." Hermione pressed, wanting to get home to Viktor.  
"Yeah, sure. We'll get Dad back, don't worry, Mum." Ron reassured his Mum, squeezing both of her hands. She nodded, sure that once she had apologised to Ginny that Arthur would come back home.  
"Well, I best be off." Hermione stated, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"Hermione. Thank you." Was all Molly said. But that was all she had to say. Hermione recognised the meaning behind the words and she was grateful for them. She wished them a goodnight, before apparating back to Viktor's home.

Viktor had been waiting for Hermione, quaking in his boots. His eyes lit up as he watched her apparate into the front room. He was filled with anxiety as she lugged herself to the bedroom, not saying a word. He thought it best to leave her until she decided she wanted to talk. She returned a few minutes later, her hair tied back, wearing his old Bulgarian jersey. She slumped down beside him on the sofa and pulled his arm around her as she cuddled in next to him. She told him of the rehabilitation of Molly Weasley.  
"She was my Mother in the wizarding world and I couldn't see her suffer like that." She muttered sleepily into his shoulder. He could not believe the kindness that dwelled within her. She had gone out of her way to aid the woman who had publicly sabotaged and humiliated her. He was stunned, blown away by her compassion.  
"Do you think things vill be okay?" He asked her. She nodded against his skin.  
"Yes, I think she has realised what she has truly done. She has pushed her children away in trying to keep them close." Hermione murmured.  
"But not you." He chuckled.  
"But not me." She smiled against his skin. Suddenly, Viktor picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, it was late for dinner, but Hermione was starving.  
"I vill make steaks." He promised and Hermione licked her lips, proud of herself for the first time in a long while and in that moment, she truly felt satisfied, as if she had fully fulfilled her duty to Molly after so many years of care and had actually helped her. With the knowledge that things were about to get a whole lot easier, Hermione allowed herself to relax and watch the man she loved prepare her a home cooked meal after a truly tiring day.


	43. Farewells and Greetings

Viktor should have felt content when he fell asleep that night. The main enemy to their relationship had been neutralised. But he did not feel calm, he felt weak. He had not spoken to Hermione about Daria and he knew that it was eating her up inside. He had made a decision that was going to change his life, but he knew it was for the best.

Viktor sat in the office of his coach Vladimir Nochev. His hands shook and his legs bobbed as he waited for his coach to arrive at the meeting. Suddenly, he walked in, wearing a pin striped suit and some vibrantly flamboyant shoes that Viktor noticed whilst staring at the floor.  
"Viktor, how can I help?" He asked, his face surprisingly open and appealing.  
"I have to talk to you about a member of the team." Viktor began, feeling embarrassed about the subject matter.  
"Is it Daria?" He asked, a knowing expression plastered over his features.  
"How did you know?" Viktor asked.  
"I've been watching the team in practice and I know she has been a bit of a nuisance." Vladimir stated.  
"I am prepared to leave the team if I must. I can not put my relationship on the line." Viktor gulped, feeling himself breathe heavily whilst making this decision.  
"That is admirable of you, Mr Krum, but it shall not be necessary." Viktor looked up in shock.  
"Daria was hired in the hopes that she would be of the Bulgarian standard. It turns out, she is not. I have watched her in practice and she is nowhere near the standard we need if we are going to win. I am going to demote her to a stand in. She will not be training with you and she will not be bothering you anymore." Viktor thanked his coach, glad that everything was going to be sorted, and that things were already put in play before his complaint. He did spare a moment of pity for Daria, for she was his friend in the past. But if she was not of the standard to play, then that was her own fault.

Hermione sat in her office, which was far larger than her room at Vratsa and smiled kindly at her two mediwitches.  
"Okay, so let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" She asked, wanting to get to know her team members.  
"I'm Bradley Whitlock, I am twenty five years old and I come from up Manchester." The man stated. He was skinny and tall, with brown wavy hair and deep dark eyes that seemed to have no definition between the iris and the pupil whatsoever.  
"Hello Bradley." Hermione replied. She then looked over to the women.  
"My name is Tiffany Chitthurst. I am twenty two years of age and I come from London." She followed Bradley's pattern. She was slight and short, with slicked dark hair and long eyelashes. She smiled demurely at Hermione, who beamed in return.  
"Okay, I am Hermione Granger, I am nineteen years old and I live in Bulgaria at the moment." The two young mediwitches nodded, their brows furrowed in curiosity.  
"Now that we all know each other, shall we begin the check ups?" She asked and they both replied enthusiastically. Hermione was not used to taking such a passive role in mediwitching. Usually it was her up there, prodding the men's muscles and blushing as a result. However, she rather liked sitting back and observing her team's work as she made notes of treatments and ointments that they would need to keep stocked at all times. Hermione noticed Tamsin giving Tiffany a look that Hermione recognised and chuckled to herself, wondering what was going on there.  
"I'd much rather Miss Granger were to do the check up." Cormac insisted.  
"That shall not be happening, Mr Mclaggen. Just be thankful for Bradley's soft hands." She joked and noticed his eyebrows scrunch in displeasure at her remark. The tests had gone well and very few of the players had any serious issues and the issues that were there could be easily rectified.

Daria stood before Viktor, tears streaming down her face.  
"What can they mean I'm not good enough?" She asked him in horror.  
"Well, the Bulgarian team is tough and you are young, you can try for the main team next time." He assured her, ensuring to keep his distance.  
"But you've made it twice and you're only a year older than me!" She exclaimed. Viktor was unsure what to say to this. She attempted to pull him into an embrace, but Viktor kept her at arm's distance, patting her shoulder lightly, before she ran off to weep to somebody else.  
"What's her problem?" Ivan asked once he watched Daria leave.  
"She's been demoted. She's not good enough, apparently." Viktor brushed off, not wanting to speak about it.  
"You must be relieved." Ivan whispered, wondering if his plan with Ginny was still in play. Viktor sighed. He was upset that she had made it impossible to be her friend. They had had such good times, in the past, when things were purely platonic. She was miserable now that she had been demoted, but in the end, it was her own fault and the only way to remedy her mistake would be to train harder and improve her skills.

Ginny waited patiently for Ivan. She had cooked dinner for them both and an extra plate for Ron, for when he came. She stood, in her mint green dress, that she only brought out every now and then and felt nerves rush through her. She liked Ivan, massively and Ron had met him once before and from what she could tell, he enjoyed his company too. But what if Ron decided that he didn't like Ivan? Then neither he nor mum would be on her side. It hit her then, what was happening in her life. Her father was living merlin knows where, her Mother hated the sight of her and Harry Potter held more favour in Molly Weasley's eyes than any of her children. She felt her bottom lip quiver as she pondered on the truly broken family. However, tears did not fall. She managed to keep her face dry as Ivan apparated into her front room. He looked so handsome she felt herself blush. He was wearing a deep ocher canvas top with his usual black canvas trousers and black boots. His frame was perfectly complimented by the outfit and his eyes shone off of the colour of the shirt. He smiled softly at Ginny as she walked over to him and placed herself in his arms. She was worried for a moment if he would not accept her embrace. But, as soon as she approached him, his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close to him. They had never been so close before, not even whilst dancing at the gala and the soft scent of magnolia that clung to Ginny made Ivan feel giddy and intoxicated. His chest was broad and strong and as she laid her delicate hands onto it, she felt protected and safe. No words were spoken, he simply held her and she allowed herself to be held unapologetically.

Ron felt his palms grow sweaty as his mother prepared herself.  
"So what did she say?" Molly asked her son, who moved his weight from one foot to the other, feeling very anxious.  
"She wants to go on some sort of date thing, to try and set up some mutual friends she thinks would suit." Molly nodded her head, hoping she would not be interrupting by coming along with Ron, but she had to see her daughter, she had to make amends for what she had done. They apparated outside of Ginny's flat and knocked on the door lightly. Ron felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face as he stood beside his mother. He watched as Ginny's face turned from accommodating, to shocked.  
"Mum, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprise and anxiety riddling her voice. New worries came to mind now that her Mother was here.  
"I'm here to apologise, Ginny and to have dinner with you and your brother." She held a casserole dish out in front of her. Ginny invited her in, looking to her brother with fierce rage in her eyes.  
"If you give me the dish, Mum." Ginny took the dish and took it to the kitchen. Ivan stood, seeing not only Ron, but Ginny's Mother enter the room. Molly stopped in her tracks, looking up at the tall man. She found him to be rather intimidating. He held his hand out to Molly.  
"I am Ivan Chovek. It is pleasure to meet vith you." She took his hand carefully and he bowed his head in respect.  
"Oh, yes, hello. I am Molly Weasley, Ginny's Mother. It is nice to meet you as well." She tried to keep an open mind about the man. He seemed very polite and rather attractive, and he had made a very good impression.

They sat at the table and nibbled on the casserole that Molly had brought.  
"So, what happened, Mum?" Ginny asked, wanting to know how she had suddenly reverted back into the Mother that Ginny had always known and loved.  
"She came and helped me." Molly murmured, an air of embarrassment in her voice.  
"She?" Ginny asked.  
"Hermione." Ron replied. Ginny was shocked. Hermione, who had been wounded more than anyone by Molly Weasley, had gone to her aid.  
"She helped me to see what was important." Molly reassured Ginny. She knew that if Hermione could forgive Molly for her offences towards her, then Ginny could as well, in time.  
"I see. Well that was very kind of her." Ginny stated, eating another mouthful of the casserole.  
"I've been staying with Mum, until Dad comes back." Ron informed Ginny and she felt her face turn red. She was uncomfortable talking about her family issues in Ivan's presence. However, when she looked over, he seemed far too interested in his food to be paying any attention to their conversation.  
"That is good of you, Ron. How does Lavender feel about that?" She asked out of curiosity, knowing the girl to always be rather territorial over Ron.  
"She is alright with it, so long as I _do_ come back." Ginny chuckled to herself, thinking of Lavender hunting Ron down in cold blood.

After dinner, the boys sat and spoke of sports and surprisingly, wizard chess, which turned out to be a mutual love they shared.  
"He is handsome, that is for sure. But will he make you happy?" Molly asked, worrying about her daughter.  
"He does make me happy, Mother. I have been more content with him in the past few days than I felt around Harry for the last months of our relationship." Ginny assured her Mother, who nodded.  
"I am sorry, Ginny. You have to know that. What I did was wrong, and it was just to keep Harry in the family. But if he is not what is best for you, then that is your choice. I am sorry for medling in your business and I promise to stay out of it unless you ask me to get involved." Molly found these words very difficult to say, but she said then nonetheless, knowing that it was best for her daughter and best for her, in the long run.  
"Thank you, Mother. It means a lot. I am glad you have met Ivan, he is very important to me." Ginny had not completely forgiven her Mother just yet, but she was on hwe way to forgiveness and that was good enough.  
"He is polite and he eats enough and he gets on with Ron." She looked over to them in the heat of a conversation.  
"If he is your choice, then I will not object." Molly gave her blessing to Ginny, to allow her to date in peace.  
"He is my choice." Ginny decided, looking over at him, bellowing with laughter with Ron.

Molly left with Ron soon after and assured that she would write to her daughter soon.  
"Good bye, thank you for coming!" She called after them. She then shut the door and sighed loudly.  
"I didn't know my mum was going to be here." Ginny admitted to Ivan.  
"I know." He replied, looking Ginny in the eye as he walked towards her. He brushed his fingertips across her cheek and along the ridge of her ear, pulling her close and touching his lips softly to hers.  
"You are my choice, Ginny Veasley." His whispered against her lips and for the first time in months, Ginny felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

Hermione had thought about it all day at work, the Daria issue. Viktor had said nothing, done nothing and that was a problem. Hermione thought of them eating lunch together, chuckling about all of the odd embarrassing flaws she had. Her imagination spiralled as she thought of them planning little dates together, Viktor believing it to be purely innocent, just what friends did. She created the image of Daria leaning in slowly, eyes closed and lips pursed and Viktor too shocked to do anything. She shook her head, haunted by the image. She apparated to the flower shop, having promised Blaguna that she would visit.  
"I refuse to hire you until you have time to work." She insisted, knowing that Hermione would push things too far and injure herself in some way.  
"Alright, if you insist." Hermione gave in. She looked down at the paper inquisitively and felt her eyes widen at the sight of Daria weeping onto a man's chest, a man she didn't recognise. She picked up the paper quickly to read the headline.  
"It is a shame, really. She had so much potential." Blaguna mused. Hermione could not believe that Daria had been demoted. She felt guilty for feeling relieved at the decision, that Daria and Viktor would not be spending so much time together.

Viktor could not wait to see Hermione. He had thought about her all day, wanting to see her and touch her and tell her the good news about Daria. First, he apparated to Blaguna's shop to buy some roses for Hermione, wanting to give her a gift. When the bell rang, Blaguna appeared from around the corner.  
"Viktor!" She called, pulling him into an embrace.  
"Blaguna, how are you?" He asked.  
"You know? Things are ticking along." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I am here to buy Her-my-ninny flowers." He told her, feeling a blush rise into his face.  
"One second, I have some in the back that will be perfect." She left, tottering away.

Hermione panicked hearing Viktor's voice. Then, when Blaguna appeared in the back, she ushered her along.  
"You go home now. I will see you again soon." Hermione kissed her on the cheek before apparating back to Viktor's house. She rushed like a fiend, stripping out of her work clothes and changing into a light short nightgown. She pulled a book from her small collection and set herself up on the sofa, on her back, with her legs relaxed and her book poised above her. Surprisingly, she found herself entranced by the book rather quickly and found herself sinking into a more comfortable position.

Viktor had been given a bunch of blush pink roses for Hermione and when he looked at them, they were perfect. They were soft and beautiful, just like his fiance. When he apparated into his living room, he was shocked to find her, dressed in nothing but a nightgown, laid up on the sofa with a book in her face. She was so soft and inviting that he couldn't help touching her. He brushed his fingertips along her calf, making her shiver. She pulled her book down so that only her eyes were seen and he thought her gaze might melt him at any moment.  
"I-I buy these for you." He stuttered, dumbfounded at the sight of her. She stood and took the flowers from him, bringing them to her nose then looking up at him from under her lashes, making his heart stop.  
"Thank you, they are beautiful." She thanked him before she sashayed over to the kitchen and found a vase to fill with some water and then the flowers. They were soft and delicate and quite perfect, she thought to herself. When she turned, she found Viktor staring at her with a deep dark gaze that was filled with an emotion that Hermione was not quite used to yet.  
"I saw that Daria was demoted, she must be upset." Hermione stated, wanting to have the conversation now, knowing that it would not happen at all if she did not say something. Viktor strode towards her, agonisingly slowly. He pulled her towards him, balling the silky material up in his fist and enjoying it's soft sensation.  
"I complain about her being like fangirl, like she in loff." He whispered against her, his breath hot and humid against her ear. She gasped, realising that Viktor had taken action, that he had done something to keep Daria away. She placed an open mouth kiss to his jaw, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you. I was beginning to become a little jealous." She pouted to him, jutting her bottom lip out and suddenly, Viktor stroked his thumb across her lip.  
"Silly little girl." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head and before she knew it, Viktor had flung her over his shoulder, with far more ease than Hermione would have expected. She cried out in terror, before coming to terms with what he was doing.  
"Come, silly girl. I show you vhat you and only you do to me!" He growled, squeezing his hand over her backside, carrying her towards the bedroom. She squealed in anticipation, wondering what surprises he had in store.


	44. The Party

Ginny sat with Ivan over lunch. It was a saturday and they sat in a cafe near Ginny's flat in the mild summer weather of England.  
"So you're saying she's not a threat anymore?" Ginny asked, hearing about Daria's demotion.  
"No, not exactly. She vill not see Viktor as much but she still could be problem." He replied and Ginny nodded, thinking to herself. She knew that Cormac was getting on Hermione's nerves so they had to invite him to anything that they had planned, but inviting couples and then two singletons might be a little obvious, so Ginny wondered if she could kill two birds with one stone.  
"What if we invite Daria, Cormac, Harry and Cho to our little party with Ron and Lavender? That way there will be enough single people to not be awkward." She proposed to Ivan who nodded agreeingly.  
"But vhat about Potter? Vill he be okay seeing us?" He asked her, worrying about Harry seeing Ginny in a new relationship so soon.  
"Don't worry yourself about that. Ron will talk him into it and I'm sure he'll be fine." She reassured him. He nodded, looking down at his cake, wondering if the plan would work, hoping for Viktor and Hermione's sake that it would.

Viktor and Hermione laid in bed all day together, basking in the late afternoon sun. He had taken her in a way that she had never expected or experienced before. He was powerful, forceful, his lust drove him wild and she loved it. He had taken her many times that night, letting her fall asleep before awaking her with yet another onslaught of pleasure. At times he had been soft and slow and at others he had been wild and fierce. She loved him either way. He had put her mind to rest about Daria. He had whispered so many times how much he loved her and how he could not wait to be stood at the altar with her and she was left with no doubt whatsoever that he loved her and her alone.

Ginny stood in the girls' changing room at the England training ground.  
"Come on Cho, you know it's going to be fun!" She pleaded her. Cho bit her lip, wondering if she could slack off for a night to have a little fun.  
"I don't know, I should be training." She thought aloud.  
"It's a friday night and it's only one evening, come on?" Ginny asked wholeheartedly.  
"Okay, why not?" Cho gave in in the end.  
"That's the spirit!" Ginny rejoiced.  
"Can I come?" Tamsin asked from the corner of the changing room. Ginny didn't know her that well, but she couldn't see any reason why not.  
"Yeah, sure! Bring a friend if you like. Cho will give you my address and the time." She waved to the girls as she left, heading back to the Daily Prophet office. One down, three more to go.

Cormac and Ron were finally alone in the changing rooms and Ron took this opportunity to strike.  
"Hey, mate. Do you fancy coming to a party with me this friday?" Ron asked, trying to be as casual as possible.  
"Yeah, sure, what kind of party?" He asked, up for a good time with one of his team mates.  
"Just a gathering with friends, there'll be drinking and food and pretty women." He wriggled his eyebrows to Cormac, who was visibly excited.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely up for that. Where is it?" Ron gave Cormac the address on a slip of paper and began to leave the changing room.  
"Weasley, will Hermione be there?" He asked, deciding how excited to be.  
"Yeah, maybe it wouldn't surprise me." He replied and Cormac smiled widely.  
"Good, good. I'll see you, then." They parted ways and Ron was impressed with his work, hoping that Ginny would be glad.

Ivan wandered over to the stand in training ground and found Daria, looking rather miserable. Her face perked up a little as he approached.  
"Daria, hi!" He called to her. She smiled and waved, bounding over.  
"How are you?" He asked her.  
"Well, things aren't great, but I'm holding in there." She replied, glad to see one of her old teammates. He nodded and replied that he was glad.  
"Daria, how's your English?" He asked, knowing full well that her English was very good, but wanting the conversation to go as naturally as possible.  
"It's pretty good, why?" She asked inquisitively.  
"Let me treat you, as I know you've been feeling down. Come to a party I'm hosting." He ordered her in a friendly way.  
"When?" She asked.  
"This friday."  
"Where?" He pulled out a piece of paper with Ginny's address on it.  
"Okay, will Viktor be there?" She asked in a small voice.  
"I'm not sure, but there will be plenty of other nice young men there." He reassured her and she smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Ivan. This is very kind of you. I really needed this." She beamed up at him and he was delighted that his plan had gone so well.  
"I'll see you friday, at eight, okay?" He waved goodbye and jogged back to his training, looking forward to friday very much.

Friday rolled around and Ivan had promised to go to Ginny's straight after training to help her set up. As they were preparing food, Ivan looked over at Ginny, who could barely contain her excitement.  
"You are really happy, aren't you?" He asked her, chuckling as she bobbed on the spot.  
"Yes, I am. I haven't hosted a party in so long and it is just so exciting to be able to again." She beamed over at him.  
"And everyone we wanted to come is coming, Daria and Cormac, Cho and hopefully Harry." She smiled and continued to mold pastries. Ivan was so glad to see Ginny so bubbly and happy, knowing that she deserved to feel that way. She had asked him to speak with Viktor, explaining everything and to tell him why it was best if he and Hermione didn't come. He understood, and was glad that they were doing something nice for Daria and helping her meet new people. He was not offended that he had not been invited, knowing that there would be plenty of parties to attend in the future. Hermione had been equally understanding when she had spoken to Ginny. She was just glad that Cormac would be off her back and that Harry might be able find some happiness.

Ginny rushed off to get ready, as Ivan prepared the drinks. She emerged in a black dress, with a plunging neckline, killer black heels and red lipstick. Ivan had to keep a grip on the bottle of butterbeer that he held, unable to control his jaw as it fell open at the sight of her.  
"Stop staring and go change, you!" She pointed at him, ushering him into the bathroom. Ginny's bathroom was light and airy, smelling lightly of green apples. Ivan inhaled deeply as he changed from his uniform into his smart black outfit that he saved only for the best of occasions. When he emerged, Ginny thought she might start drooling at the sight of him. The tight canvas shirt hugged his muscles as his big black boots gave him a masculine strength that drove her crazy. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, at almost an equal height with her heels and placed a soft brief kiss to his lips, a kiss that could not be continued due to the arrival of their first guest.

Cho chang knocked at the door, feeling slightly embarrassed for being a little early. She wore a royal blue dress and her hair hung long and straight, like an oil slick. Her skin glowed iridescent and she felt rather confident in her appearance, hoping that she would make a good impression on the people she would be meeting for the first time. Ginny swung open the door and cried out to Cho.  
"Oh my gosh, you look so beautiful, Cho! Come in!" She invited her in, placing a hand at the small of her back as Cho felt her cheeks burn with a deep blush.  
"Cho this is Ivan, my boyfriend, Ivan this is Cho, an old friend." Cho laid her eyes on the man and felt them widen in shock. He was not at all what she had expected for Ginny's boyfriend. Ivan was almost twice the size of Harry in muscle and stood at least half a foot taller. He was very attractive, Cho noticed as she shook his hand and a soft smile spread across his face. And stood beside Ginny, both dressed in black, they looked like the perfect gothic couple, Cho thought to herself.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." She remarked, speaking truthfully. She did fear if the players of the Bulgarian team looked like Ivan and Viktor, then England stood no chance in the world cup.

Half an hour passed and Tamsin and a girl that Cho recognised as one of the mediwitches from the England squad arrived.  
"Tamsin, hi! Who is this?" She asked, looking down at the girl.  
"This is Tiffany, I've brought her as the friend you suggested." Tamsin beamed, looking down at the slight girl.  
"Ah, yes, of course. Come on in." Cho started introducing Tiffany to Ivan, when Tamsin pulled Ginny to one side.  
"I've actually brought Tiffany as my date. I hope you don't mind." She informed Ginny, whose eyes grew wide then softened with her smile.  
"No, of course not! Don't be so silly." She reassured her, letting her know that everyone was welcome tonight. Ginny turned on some music and they all stood with drinks and chatted about mutual friends and told anecdotes about their careers in quidditch. Although he was the only man and the only Bulgarian there, Ivan found himself feeling very comfortable around the group of English girls.

Ginny broke away from the conversation to answer the door once again. Stood there was Lavender, dressed in a beautiful pastel pink dress, with Luna and a an that Ginny had never seen before.  
"I brought a few friends, I hope you don't mind." She smiled, leading Luna into the flat.  
"Of course not, the more the merrier! Luna it is so lovely to see you!" Luna introduced her boyfriend, who was tall and lanky with thick tortoise shell glasses and a tweed blazer. Soon enough, they were integrated into the group and everyone had split off into smaller groups, having their own conversations. Ginny stood with Ivan, looking over the party. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss upon the crown of her head.  
"You have done well, my love." He whispered down to her and she felt herself blush, placing her hand over his on her waist.

Daria breathed heavy as she stood outside the flat that was on the heard conversation and hoped that she would be welcome. She smoothed down her red dress and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
"Ah, I see you've done it for me." A voice came from behind her as she looked around and saw a man in a pastel blue shirt with blonde hair and blue eyes approach her.  
"Yes, I have." She stated, looking to the host of the party as she opened the door.  
"You must be Daria. I'm Ginny Weasley. Please do come in." She pulled her in.  
"Oh Cormac, you're here too!" She called over Daria's shoulder.  
"I most certainly am." He called back to her, heading straight over to the drinks. Daria smile as she saw Ivan join Ginny and wrap his arm around her waist.  
"Daria, this is my girlfriend, Ginny." He leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing Daria to chuckle. Ginny watched as Ivan lead Daria around the party, introducing her to everyone.  
"She seems lovely." Lavender stood besides Ginny.  
"Oh yes, Ivan says she is a great girl." Ginny replied, taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
"You sure have done well with him, you both seem quite smitten." Ginny had never really liked Lavender, but after the war, she had become far more bearable and since she had been dating Ron again, Ginny had grown to like her.  
"Yes, he is quite perfect. And you have found Ron again." She stated, glad that they had found each other once again.  
"Oh yes, he is a darling. He will be here soon. He's just at Harry's, convincing him to come.

"She did what?!" Harry screamed at Ron.  
"She apologised. She saw her mistakes and apologised and guess what? Dad's back and things are far better." Ron told Harry after announcing what his Mother had done.  
"Well that is great for her, but what about me?" He asked in fury.  
"What about you?" Ron asked, completely unaware of Harry's point.  
"My pride, Ron. I started all of this because she asked me to and now she just leaves, seeing her mistakes? I can't believe it."  
"You know what, Harry? You're being a bloody plonker over this! You did wrong, both you and Mum. Just let it go for Merlin's sake. Stop being such a child, shut your mouth and come to this bloody party with me, else you will prove to me, everyone at that party and more importantly, yourself that you are a bloody coward!" Ron shouted, having enough of Harry's self pitying nonsense.  
"But it's Ginny." He muttered, defeated.  
"Yes it is, but she has been good enough to invite you, to try and make things better again and there will be other girls and drinks." Ron said persuasively.  
"Fine, one hour. That is it." Harry murmured and before he could go back on it, Ron slapped his hand on Harry's back and apparated him to Ginny's flat.

Harry and Ron arrived outside the flat and before Harry could back out, Ron pulled him inside.  
"Harry! Ron! I'm so glad you're here." She embraced her brother. Harry did not acknowledge her, merely made his way towards the drinks.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ron reassured her and Ginny nodded, sure that he was right. Lavender soon joined them and they stood at the sidelines and watched what was happening.  
"Look at him, the poor sod." Ron jabbed Ginny, pointing towards Ivan, who was stood with Luna and her boyfriend, patiently listening to them talk to him about their discoveries of certain creatures. He looked both confused and interested at the same time, desperately trying to keep up.  
"Go and save him, why don't you?" Ron suggested and Ginny nodded, making her way over.  
"She looks happy." Harry entered the conversation as he watched Ginny and Ivan converse in the corner, Ginny giggling and blushing as he tucked a curl behind her ear.  
"I think she is." Lavender said, looking over at them also.  
"Who's that, Ron?" Harry asked, pointing to the girl in the red dress.  
"That's one of Ivan's friends, Daria I think it is." Harry looked at Ron with a confused look on his face.  
"Ivan?"  
"Ginny's, um Ginny's boyfriend." Harry's lips stiffened as he nodded.  
"Oh, I see. Well I think I will go over and introduce myself, now that I'm here." Harry noted, before walking away from Lavender and Ron.  
"How was it?" Lavender asked Ron, lacing his arm in hers.  
"It was difficult and I had to get angry. But, in the end, I think he sees it." He looked over to Harry, who was shaking hands with the delicate looking girl, whose eyes were wide with the wonder of meeting Harry potter.

Ginny and Ivan stood in the corner and they too watched as things progressed.  
"Ah, that's not what I had expected." She stated as she pointed to Cho and Cormac talking animatedly about something or other. She then looked to Daria, who was deep in conversation with Harry and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"It's not as I planned, but I suppose it works this way too." Ivan listened to her speak, but could not keep his eyes off of her lips. The music was soft and slow and he longed to hold her, to have her near. So he leant down and whispered:  
"Dance vith me." It was not a question as such, rather a soft, gentle order that could be denied if she wished. Ginny smiled, kicking off her heels and leading him into the middle of her living room, wrapping her arms around his neck and swaying from side to side.

Cho watched as Ginny and Ivan began dancing and Luna and her boyfriend followed suit. She looked down at her glass as she listened to Cormac talk about his Father's job at the Ministry.  
"Would you like to dance?" She blurted out, feeling bolder than she knew. She then looked up to his face and saw him softly smiling down at her.  
"Sure, why not?" Their dance was not as intimate as Ginny and Ivan's nor was it as flamboyant and Luna and her boyfriend's. It was the quiet dignified movement of two people, trying to get to know each other a little better. Cormac was no longer disappointed that Hermione had not turned up. He hadn't gotten to know Cho Chang very well, but he was more than content dancing with her, sharing stories and learning more about her. He found her incredibly pleasant and gentle, not like the girls he usually went for. But in her shy nature, there was a beauty that he had not seen before, one that intrigued him greatly.

Harry watched as the room began to dance. Ginny looked blissful as she danced in small slow circles with the Bulgarian man. Luna and her boyfriend were massively entertaining to watch as their bodies made strange abstract shapes as they danced around one another. Ron and Lavender danced in a dignified way, her head on his shoulder, spinning slowly, Cho and Cormac were moving together, chatting as they danced and even the two girls who he did not know by name circled together, he wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but he decided it was none of his business really, attempting to reform his behaviour after what Ron had said.  
"You used to play quidditch, didn't you?" Daria asked him, taking him from his train of thought.  
"Yes, for a while, at Hogwarts." He had been speaking with her since he had arrived and he found her rather interesting, if nothing else.  
"I started playing quidditch older than you, I think. I was fourteen vhen I really started playing, it vas once I joined the Vultures that my career really took off." Harry nodded.  
"I wish I had continued with quidditch, I did truly love it. But duty called and I suppose other things got in the way." he felt himself become saddened, talking of hobbies he had to give up after the war. He was shocked to feel Daria place her hand on his arm.  
"But, becoming professor at Hogvarts is a massive achievement, especially for someone so young." She praised him, he smiled down at her.  
"You think?" He asked, feeling complimented by the spritely young woman.  
"Yes, definitely. Being a professor is not an easy job, you must be very intelligent." And just like that, Harry felt himself warm to the girl. All of the obvious flirting that Viktor had found repulsive, Harry loved. He adored being praised and Daria stroked his ego in a way that he had never experienced before.  
"Would you maybe like to, um…" Harry's nerve left him as he began to ask her to dance.  
"Dance?" Daria finished his thought for him.  
"Yes." She replied to his question, taking his hand in hers.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, Harry was dancing with Daria! He seemed self conscious yet pleased to have someone interested in him. Ginny smiled into Ivan's shoulder as they circled. However, suddenly, the song changed to a _Weird Sister's_ track. Everybody, even Harry chuckled and went with the music, dancing more casually around one another. Ginny and Ivan held hands and jigged together, Luna and Rolf began a kind of interpretive dance. Lavender and Ron performed a kind of headbang together, Cho and Cormac performed synchronised moves together, chuckling at how ridiculous they looked to one another. Tamsin and Tiffany jumped and shimmied together and Daria practically danced around Harry as he attempted to move to the music. They all joined in for the chorus, singing together, then returned to their individual dances. They were free and were having fun, not worrying about the judgement of others.

Once the song finished, the dancing ceased and people began winding down for the night.  
"Come and have lunch with me monday, okay?" Cormac asked Cho. In an amazingly brave feet, she leant onto the balls of her feet and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yes, I will." She nodded and blushed as he smiled down at her, wondering what had happened to make him so soft around a woman.

"I'm so glad we came." Luna cooed to Rob, as they stood in an embrace.  
"That Ivan fellow is wonderful! We should stay friends with Ginny and her boyfriend, see them more often, don't you think?" He asked her, smelling the light lemon scent of her hair.  
"Yes of course." She agreed and they decided to ask the couple out dinner in a few weeks time.

"I feel at peace that your Father came back and that you can come back home." Lavender said to Ron, sipping their last drink for the night.  
"Yes, he's going to pop into work and see Hermione on monday, to thank her." He replied.  
"Does Ginny know?" Lavender asked, feeling she deserved to know.  
"Yes, Mum came over on Sunday to tell her." Lavender smiled, nodding, then placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

Daria had been attempting to muster the courage to ask if she could write to Harry all night and she finally conjured the courage as they spoke about their favourite foods.  
"Well I love anything swee-"  
"Can I write to you?" She asked in a determined voice. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his eyes grew wide.  
"Well yes, I can't see a problem with that." He replied, feeling a little blindsided by her question. Daria found a pile of small parchment, along with a quill sat on Ginny's counter and stole a sheet, sure that she wouldn't mind, She split it in two and wrote her address on one piece and then handed the other to Harry, with the quill. They exchanged details then got back to their conversation on sweets.

Tamsin and Tiffany were the first to leave and Tamsin informed Ginny that her dat had gone wonderfully and that they would be going out for lunch on sunday.  
"That is terrific! I am so glad. I'll see you later!" She waved them off at the door. Luna and Rolf were the next to leave. Ivan and Ginny stood at the door and bid them good night.  
"Would you like to come to ours for dinner in two weeks time?" Rolf asked.  
"That sounds great!" Ivan replied before Ginny could even consider the offer.  
"There's a good chap." Rolf slapped Ivan on the shoulder before wishing them a goodnight. Ginny looked up at Ivan, confused by his enthusiasm.  
"Vhat? I find them interesting." He defended himself and Ginny simply chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Ron, Harry and Lavender all left together.  
"Um, thanks for having me Ginny. It does mean a lot, even if I don't show it." Harry muttered to her, looking down at his feet.  
"I'm glad you had a good time. You all get home safe now!" She called as they left. Daria was next to go.  
"Ginny, I can not thank you enough for inviting me. I had a great time! Maybe ve could do something again together, maybe go to a quidditch game as a group?" Ginny beamed down at Daria.  
"Of course! I would love that!" She agreed, making a mental note to invite Viktor and Hermione to that event.  
"Good night Ivan, I'll see you monday." She bid farewell to Ivan in Bulgarian, before apparating home. Cho and Cormac finished their drinks as Ivan and Ginny waited.  
"Pub isn't open all night, guys. It's closing time." Ginny called to them jokingly. They chuckled together, making their way to the door.  
"Thanks a lot Ginny, this was a great party!" Cormac beamed at her, having had a great time.  
"I'm glad you had fun." She giggled.  
"Thank you, Ginny. It was lovely meeting you Ivan, goodnight." Cho stated softly. Ivan and Ginny wished them a goodnight, before closing the door.

Ginny and Ivan looked at the empty cups and plates everywhere.  
"Leave it for tomorrow. Come on." Ginny pulled him towards the bedroom, shattered. Ivan could not believe that he was being offered the privilege to stay over at her flat.  
"You are intoxicated and tired. I'll not have you apparating back to Bulgaria at this time of night," She justified herself. He didn't say a word, not wanting to jinx his luck. Ginny changed into some light pyjamas and Ivan stripped down to his boxers. They both crawled into bed, too tired to be embarrassed, or even to notice each other's lack of clothing.  
"It was a good party, wasn't it?" Ginny asked Ivan, hoping that he had enjoyed himself.  
"The best." He replied sleepily, brushing the hair away from her face. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, then wrapped his arms around her, succumbing to his tiredness, inhaling the soft apricot scent of her hair and thanking Merlin for allowing Ginny to find him.


	45. Problems with Potions

The season had begun with Marcus Dulfiltch, the head of the International Quidditch Association making a lovely, yet long speech about the importance of unity and equality in these times post war at the stadium in Munich, one of the many stadiums that would be hosting the teams in Germany. Work had become very difficult for Hermione. Her mediwitches were becoming slow and clumsy, she had a right mind to tell them to leave and allow her to do it herself sometimes. She did, on one occasion, ask them to leave.  
"Just go and have a break. We will resume in twenty minutes." Hermione huffed, taking control over Ron's knee salve.  
"'Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked her in a small voice.  
"Yes, yes of course. There is just a lot to do. With the main team, and then the sub team, there are a lot of men and women to tend to." She sighed, beginning to regret taking this position.  
"You can do it. You're worrying, I can tell. But you can do it." Ron cheered her on. Hermione wondered if she should ask how the party went, but decided that that was a subject best left untouched.

Viktor sat patiently waiting for Hermione to return home. He wasn't sure how he had managed to get her to move in without even asking, but he was glad that he was saved such embarrassing questions, that he was sure he would mess up in English. Hermione had been returning home so late for the past week that Viktor had been forced to eat alone, wondering what was keeping her. He had his parents round for dinner at the weekend and they were delighted about the engagement and Viktor getting into the team. However, his Mother pulled him aside and asked if Hermione was in good health.  
"She just looks very run down." She noted, watched Hermione nod off as she sat on the sofa.  
"She is head mediwitch, it is a massive responsibility. She will be better because of this and it won't be forever." He reassured his Mother, who still seemed slightly dubious. But Hermione was working hard, Viktor knew that. But was she pushing herself to the point of breaking? He was not sure and this uncertainty bothered him massively.

Hermione returned home in the late hours of the night, stumbling in, stripping off and climbing into bed. Viktor held her and noticed that within seconds she was lost to sleep. He sighed, World Cup training was something he was used to, having played for his country before. But Hermione, she had only mediwitched at small teams before coming to the Vultures, so becoming the head mediwitch for England was a massive step up, one that she was thrusting herself into with full force. Viktor felt her leave the bed at the crack of dawn. She kissed his forehead then left, before he had even opened his eyes to see her off.

Hermione was thrust into work when she arrived at the grounds.  
"Hermione. I need you in the lab today, mixing up enough potions to take with us to Germany in a few days. We need to have all of the possible cures that we'll need. I'll have your other two do the checkups and routine stuff today. Do you think you can do that?" Hermione simply nodded, stifling a welp that was so close to her lips she was scared she would begin weeping in Coach Blackburg's face. The lab was small and more of a greenhouse than a lab in muggle terms. Hermione sat on the rickety stool, after closing the door behind her and sighed, looking down at the list of potions. She had a variety of healing potions to create, reconstructive salves to mix and soothing balms to make. She stared at the list in terror, before shaking her head, thinking rationally and starting a fire beneath her cauldron.

Cho sat at lunch with Cormac, they had eaten together all week and Cho found herself to enjoy Cormac's company much more than she would have expected. He was funny and charming, in a poss dry kind of way. But she liked it and the little snort that she had made him chuckle harder, rather than silence his laughter completely, as it had with others. During her checkup, Cho noticed that Hermione was not there.  
"Where's Hermione?" Cho asked the female mediwitch, whose name she could not remember.  
"She's in the lab, mixing potions today." She replied, matter-of-factly. Cho nodded and was on her way. However, when lunch time came around and nobody had seen her, Cho bought a sandwich from the cafeteria and went on a hunt for her. She found Hermione, bent over a cauldron, mixing some kind of potion in the lab.  
"Hermione, I've brought a sandwich for you." She announced, causing Hermione to look up from her concoction in shock. Her hair was all around her face, frizzy and large, her eyes were wide, surrounded by dark circles due to lack of sleep and she looked rather red in the face, from the heat of the potion.  
"Oh, thank you, Cho." She replied, her eyes glazing over.  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Cho asked slowly, hoping not to offend.  
"Oh yes, just working hard, I suppose." She stood to take the sandwich and almost fell to the floor. Cho caught her, horror and anxiety written on her face.  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just the heat of the room, it makes me slightly dizzy." She justified her ill health.  
"Maybe you should go out for some fresh air an-"  
"No, no definitely not. I don't have time for that today. We only have two days and these salves must be done." Cho looked at Hermione with worry on her face.  
"Thank you Cho, for the sandwich." Hermione held up the food. Cho left her to her work, but she knew something wasn't right, she knew Hermione was not okay.

Ivan and Viktor were laughing after practice finished, telling jokes to one another as they had many times in the past. Practice was going well and they were a strong team, a very strong team with their new coach. He brought tactics to their power that Viktor had never seen before, they were fast becoming one of the best teams in Europe, a real contender for the Cup. Ivan stopped laughing as he noticed Cho Chang running towards them at quite a pace. She had gone to see Hermione at the end of the day and had received only a mumble in reply. Her skin looked almost green and sweat dripped from her forehead as her hands moved slowly, yet methodically. Cho decided immediately to go and alert Ivan that something was not right.  
"Cho, vhat are you doing here?" He questioned the panting girl, with her hands on her knees.  
"It-it's Hermione. She's not right." The words stumbled from her mouth breathlessly. Viktor immediately took control of the situation.  
"Vhat do you mean?" He asked her in haste.  
"She's ill, she's not herself." Cho replied. Viktor gripped her shoulders in his hands and shook Cho slightly.  
"Vhere is she? Take me to her." He barked at the poor girl, only trying to help. Ivan clutched onto Viktor's shoulder and Cho apparated them all to the entrance of the England grounds, not wanting to break anything by apparating closer.  
"Vhere?" Viktor asked, breathlessly. Cho pointed down the hall and he and Ivan took off, in sprint, determined to find her.

Hermione had begun to feel queasy before the sandwich. However, the egg and cress delight had not helped so much. By the end of the day, she thought she might vomit, her head over the fifth cauldron of potion that day. She was embarrassed when Cho had come in to bid her goodnight. She was in no fit state to be seeing anyone. After Cho left, she placed her head on the cool wood, moist from the humidity of the room. She had only meant to rest her eyes. However, soon enough she had lost consciousness and not long after, her core gave way and allowed her to fall to the floor, off of her stool, onto the cold tiles.

Viktor felt the breath in his lungs leave him when he found her in the lab, laid on the floor, like a rag doll. He scooped her up immediately and planed to apparate her back home, but desisted when he felt Ivan's hand on his shoulder.  
"We can not apparate her in this state." He stated to Viktor and he hung his head in defeat, knowing Ivan to be right. He huffed and turned to the girl, not knowing her name.  
"There are beds in Hermione's office, this way." Cho led them. Hermione was surprisingly light in Viktor's arms, yet he panted with anxiety as he carried her to her office, her body limp and her deep long breaths the only sign of life. Viktor laid her down on the cot and began pacing immediately. He had never been trained in mediwitching or the medical arts. He was clueless, until a plan came to mind.  
"Ivan, go and find Igor, he will know what to do!" Viktor barked the order at Ivan in Bulgarian. He nodded, before apparating back to the Bulgarian grounds in Sofia.

Ivan pummeled his fist against Igor's door.  
"Come in." His nasal voice rung out. Ivan barged into the room and he ran over to the thin, lanky man and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I need you to come with me, someone is in serious danger, okay?" Ivan asked in a breathless voice.  
"Of course, I will be of assistance where I ca-" Before Igor could finish his thought, Ivan had grabbed his arm and apparated them both to Hermione's office at the English training ground.  
"Granger? Granger was the person you were talking about?" Igor asked, now flustered with panic. He had watched her at the Vulture games she had coached. She was incredible and healing her with his inferior skills felt disrespectful somehow.  
"Igor, I know you can do it." Ivan cheered him on. Igor nodded, summoning salves from around the room and performing an examination.

Viktor paced back and forth as Igor performed his diagnosis.  
"She has passed out from the fumes in her lab." He deduced from the smell on her clothes and the level of consciousness.  
"Will she be okay?" He asked, panic riddling his voice.  
"Yes, most definitely. I'm afraid the only thing to do is to sit and wait for her to awake. It could be two minutes, it could be two hours, who knows? Also, cutting back on unprotected work in the lab could definitely help. I hope I have been of some use." He bowed, leaving the room.

Ivan turned to Cho.  
"Cho, how long vas she in there?" He asked her, wondering how hard she had been working.  
"All day. She needed to get the potions done." Ivan shook his head, even he knew it was unsafe to spend so long in a lab.  
"Are they finished?" He asked her, not wanting her health to be sacrificed for nothing.  
"I'm not sure." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"How about ve go see?" Cho nodded, then led Ivan to the lab. Most of the potions had been created, it was simply the bottling of the concoctions that Hermione had not gotten to. The containers were laid out, along with the recipe book.  
"We should put them away for her." Cho suggested to him and Ivan strongly agreed. Cho was always fairly good in potions class, so many of the concoctions she could identify by just the smell or the colour. Cho would hold the container as Ivan would pour in the liquid. They were left with two jelly like substances that they had no idea about. However, work stopped as Ivan heard Viktor cooing Hermione back into consciousness. He and Cho then set their work aside, to go and check on Hermione.

Viktor had sat beside her, watching her sleep. Hermione's face seemed so peaceful, so angelic, sat upon the pillow of curls. She seemed paler than when she was animated and a fear rushed through him that perhaps everything was not okay. He felt tears well in his eyes as he thought of his life without Hermione. It was a bleak picture that he could not stand to bear. He wiped the tears away, before closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Viktor?" His eyes flew open upon the sound of her faltering voice. He took her hand in his and held it as gently as he could.  
"I am here. You are safe." He brought the hand up to his face and pressed the cool skin there for a moment, more glad than he had ever felt in his life.  
"W-what happened? Are my potions done?" She asked and he chuckled, always worried about her work.  
"You pass out, too many fumes, too much vork." He whispered to her. She smiled up at him.  
"Too much work." She agreed, closing her eyes, surprisingly tired.  
"The potions are put away, Hermione. I hope you don't mind that we did it." Cho's soft voice rung out. Hermione sat up, with the aid of Viktor.  
"Thank you. That is a massive help. And I have no doubt that you were the one to go and fetch the boys. Go on now. Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday." Hermione dismissed Cho.  
"I hope you feel better." Cho said as she apparated back home.

Cormac had been sat by the window, waiting for Cho to return. As it turned out, they lived in the same flat complex and he enjoyed very much apparating to a local spot everyday for the last week and walking home together. However, tonight she had stayed to check on Hermione, he now wished he had done the same. However, a breath left him as he saw her apparate just outside of the building, before walking in. He paced around his flat, not wanting to seem too obvious, not wanting her to know that he had been waiting for her or worrying about her.  
"Hi Cho, I was just wondering if everything was okay?" He asked, after knocking on her door in a moment of spontaneity.  
"Um, no not really." She replied, looking down at the ground. Cormac was unsure how to reply, seeing how upset she was.  
"Perhaps I should let you be alone then." He mused, but as he walked away, he was stopped.  
"Would you like to come in for a drink? I could do with some company." She asked and he readily accepted, jumping for joy within himself as he crossed the threshold of her flat.

Ivan stood in the doorway of the office, awkwardly lingering.  
"You too, you're late for your date." Hermione called to him, to which he blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
"Keep me posted?" Ivan requested and Viktor replied that he would. He then waved to Hermione and apparated to Ginny's flat.  
"Viktor?" Hermione whispered to him.  
"Yes?" He replied, trying to keep his breathing under control.  
"I want to go home and sleep." She chuckled, having had quite the day. Viktor nodded, picking her up in his arms and apparating them back, directly to his bedroom, where he stripped her down to her underwear, before doing the same and joining her in bed, holding on that little bit tighter.


	46. Defeat

Hermione awoke with the sun bleeding through the blinds and the warm smell of pancakes filling the room. Viktor sat beside her, fully dressed in his casual wear, ready for the day.  
"Morning." She croaked to him, her voice hoarse, having just woken up.  
"Morning." He replied, brushing a hair away from her face.  
"Where have you been?" She asked, looking down at his clothes.  
"I went and got doctor for you. He say vith rest you be fine." He reassured her. He liked the mediwizard for the Bulgaria team, but he wasn't sure he trusted him.  
"Oh, I knew that, Viktor. You didn't have to go out and get a doctor." Hermione whined, knowing that he had gone out of his way.  
"I need to know you are alright." He cooed to her, brushing his fingertips over her skin. She smiled looking up at him. He gazed down at her as if she was the world, despite the fact that Hermione was sure she both looked and smelt less than perfect.  
"You must stay in bed, but I stay vith you." He stated, stripping before sitting beside her, producing yet another translation of an Austen novel. Viktor had decided that he had enjoyed it so much last time that he might read to Hermione again, whilst she was ill. He was unsure what this _Sense and Sensibility_ was about. But Hermione had never read it before and experiencing new things with her was his favourite thing in the world. He read to her, enjoying the characters enormously, all day. Hermione did not leave the bed all day and Viktor only left to collect water and food. They also spent their whole Sunday tucked in bed together, talking about their parents, friends and other topics. Hermione found herself feeling rather rejuvenated by the end of the weekend.

Harry clung onto his broom as he watched Daria fly rings around him. He hadn't played an awful lot after the war, not having time. Whereas Ginny and Ron pursued the sport, doing something they loved that they were good at.  
"Come on, Potter. Are you going to tell me that you aren't any good at flying as vell as replying?" She chanted to him, laughing. She had asked him on this date the day after the party. But, she had not heard a reply for the best part of the week, before Harry begrudgingly said yes. He had thought he could ruin Ginny's relationship by guilting her. However, he had stared at himself in the mirror for a long while, wondering what had happened to get him to this point in his life, where he could only feel joy from the pain of others and decided to at least attempt to reform and go on the date with the Bulgarian girl.

After she had well and truly beaten him at the games they had played, they had retreated inside for a hot chocolate and a chat.  
"So, when did you begin playing quidditch?" Harry asked and felt a complete plonker when he realised that she had answered that question in the past. However, she didn't seem to mind, willingly answering the question again.  
"I began vhen I vas fourteen. My school began training me and it's all I haff done since." She told him, hoping that she wasn't boring him too much.  
"Ah I see, well, you can probably tell that I haven't played in a while." He admitted, chuckling, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. When he looked at her, truly looked at her, Harry realised that Daria was as beautiful as any witch he had seen. Her hair was dark and straight, framing her face, which was youthful, with dark chocolate eyes and cherry lips adorning it. She giggled and her smile made Harry's heart flutter in a way it had not in a long while.  
"You are better than most Englishmen." She joked, to which he bellowed with laughter, shaking his head.

Their date went well. They spoke about hobbies, of which Harry was rather lacking. But he did mention his love for collecting and Daria sat in wonder as he explained each little trinket to her, those that he could remember at least. They had touched on family, of which Daria had in abundance. She found Harry much more approachable about the subject than she had imagined. He had spoke of how he loved his parent and he wished he could have known them. But that everything happened for a reason and he was sure that they were in a better place. Afterwards, Harry escorted Daria to the local floo spot. He promised Daria that he would write to her, a promise that he was determined to keep.

Monday soon came and Viktor stood, gazing at Hermione with a look of disgust plastered on his face.  
"I do not like it." He moaned, pulling on the fabric of her English jersey. He much preferred her in his own colours.  
"Well, for the time being, this is my uniform. I suppose you don't want my kiss then? Very well." She joked, turning and walking away from Viktor, but not before he could grab her wrist and pull her back, close to him.  
"I do not know about this." He muttered against her lips, opening them with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When the kiss did finally break, Viktor handed Hermione her bag.  
"I make you lunch, eat it." He ordered her, knowing that eating might prevent her from falling ill again.  
"I will, my domestic goddess. I'll see you tonight." And before Viktor could process her comment, she was gone, on her way to Germany.

Hermione apparated to Munich, where the game against Latvia would be taking place.  
"Now, you two will be on the front lines, I will merely be supervising." Hermione told Tiffany and Bradley.  
"Are you sure? I-" Tiffany began, but Hermione held her hand up, stopping her.  
"I am positive that you will do fine. Trust me." She pleaded to them. They both nodded, obviously anxious.  
"Why don't you go and get the first player for the morning's tests?" She asked them and they scurried off. Hermione's jersey was itchy and her trousers, replacing her usual skirt were incredibly uncomfortable. She sighed, resting her head against the back of the chair. She was provided an office, rather than just a tent and Hermione was massively grateful for this. She sat back and waited, closing her eyes and hoping for the day to pass quickly.

Tamsin stood with Tiffany after her check up and rubbed the top of her arms in motivation.  
"Things will be okay. Hermione thinks you are ready and I know you are!" She reassured her, seeing that Tiffany was incredibly nervous, her jaw quivering and her body shaking. They had eaten lunch together and spent the odd afternoon in each other's company, sitting with coffee, talking about the club and the players. Feelings had began to flourish between the girls. However, Tiffany was too ashamed to admit it.  
"I just don't want to do badly, for her sake." Tiffany whispered, slightly ashamed of her fear. Tamsin sent her a small smile and bravely placed a modest peck to her lips. Tiffany was not shocked so much as she thought she might be.  
"I _know_ that you will be able to do this." Tamsin stated, staring straight into Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany nodded, wandering back to the office, with a look of disbelief plastered onto her face.

Cormac did not say much to Cho before the game. He didn't want to throw her out of her routine and decided that there would be plenty of opportunities to talk afterwards. Cho wondered why Cormac was so distant and she thought perhaps that he was no longer interested in her and this thought saddened her massively until she brought her thoughts back to the game. She did not feel the team was prepared. Blackburg was not a good coach and Cho was sure that under better guidance they could be far superior to their present team. Whatever the circumstances, Cho huddled, broke and flew out onto the pitch, hoping for the best.

Ginny watched from the press box as the game began. It did not take long for it to become evident that England's team were lacking. They played as individuals, talented single players devoid of the teamwork that Latvia so obviously possessed. They passed each ball from one to another, breaking their way through England's weak tactics and scoring point after point. Hermione watched from the Mediwtichs' pit and shook her head. She knew that the England team was better than their performance in this game and knew that this was a weak start for her national team.

Soon enough, the game was over and Latvia had one by a large difference. The English team hung their heads in shame. Blackburg refused any interviews of his players to occur and sent them all home, without scolding, without confrontation. He was not angry, he was merely disappointed.

Ginny felt ashamed to have to report on her own brother's lacklustre performance. But he really was not at his best and Ginny was humiliated by the team, representing her country on the global scale. She knew that they would not do well in this year's World Cup, having embarrassed themselves in their first appearance.

Hermione slumped on the sofa when she got in. It was late in the afternoon and she knew that Viktor would be home soon. She had not a single positive thought about the way the game had gone. It was atrocious and they deserved to lose. If they had won then it would have been unfair. Hermione sighed, stripping out of her England uniform and sliding into bed, hoping to get some sleep before Viktor returned home.

Viktor apparated into his front room and stood for a short while. He was unsure how to approach Hermione. He knew that she would have been upset. But she was not involved in the loss whatsoever. He took a deep breath and entered their bedroom. He sighed when he saw her, wrapped up in blankets, sleeping away the terrible series of events. Deciding that it was best to leave her to her own peace, Viktor made his way to the kitchen, to prepare the dinner for the night, but not before stripping off his Bulgarian jersey and draping it over Hermione's frame, finally seeing her back in his colours.


	47. Painful Developments

The morning was fresh and crisp as Viktor took his coffee on the patio. He had left Hermione in bed, not wanting to disturb her. Things in Viktor's life had been going well, Bulgaria had been playing extraordinarily, scoring one of the highest teams in the world. There was a chance that Bulgaria could win, a chance that Viktor did not like to think of often, not wanting to jinx his potential fate. He looked down at Hermione in awe, her hair was splayed over her pillow and her skin glowed from the dim morning light. He could not believe how lucky he was to be sharing his life with her. Part of him wished that the World Cup could be over soon so that they could begin planning the ceremony. He knew that they would have to have two weddings and the muggle ceremony made him feel rather anxious. He knew there were words to say, but he was unsure as to what they were and whether he would be able to pronounce them properly. He pushed these anxieties from his mind and focused on the love, the love that would be shared on that day, the day when Hermione would finally become his wife.

Hermione moaned as she heard the sound of someone apparating into their home. Viktor rushed off to seek out the intruder but stopped in shock, when he saw his Mother, stood in his living room, in floods of tears.  
"Mother, what is it?!" Viktor asked frantically, taking her shoulders in his hands and shaking her lightly.  
"I-I-I was v-visting Blaguna and s-something happened. You have to come." She shuddered and wept as she implored Viktor. He looked back to the bedroom and wondered if he should alert Hermione. But decided that he should go himself, before coming back to fetch her.

Viktor and Ada apparated to Sofia's hospital, to Blaguna's bed. She looked awful, her face pale and her body limp.  
"What happened?" Viktor asked in reverent shock.  
"She just collapsed as we were talking. The doctors say she had a kind of attack." Viktor shook his head, knowing that Hermione was going to be devastated.  
"Okay, try not to panic. I am sure the doctors will have her fixed in no time." He attempted to reassure his Mother, but looking down at her, stiff and sweat covered, he was unsure if his statement was wholly true.

By the time that Viktor returned home, Hermione was already up and dressed. He had little time to admire her but in the time that he did, he revelled in the deep plum shade of her dress and the soft curls of her hair. He looked down to his feet in reverence of what he was about to tell her.  
"Her-my-ninny, I need you to come vith me." He simply stated, not wanting to upset her.  
"What has happened?" Her tone was light, which made Viktor's heart fall further than it already had.  
"It, it is Blaguna." Was all that he said and immediately, Hermione was stood in front of him, begging him to take her to Blaguna.

Hermione was unsure what to feel. She was nervous and worried and shocked all at the same time. Her emotions were cast to a dull shade of grey blue that she couldn't quite comprehend. Viktor held her right hand as she stood, looking over Blaguna. It was obvious that she was in a serious condition. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, attempting to hide the sobbing that she could not repress. Viktor pulled her back against his chest and held her closely. It was obvious then, that they would have to miss yet another of Ginny Weasley's events.

Ivan read the letter he had received from Viktor to Ginny.  
"Oh that is simply awful. Of course they can't come today. How terrible!" She cried in shock and sympathy for her friends. But still, despite their grievances, Ginny had a day planned and she would attempt to enjoy it as much as she could. Everybody else was coming: Harry and Daria, Ron and Lavender, Tamsin and Tiffany, Cho and Cormac and Luna and Rolf. Ginny ould not help but feel proud of herself for being so cunning in the art of matchmaking. Although her couples had not turned out as she had planned, they had worked better than anticipated. Ivan kept his sadness over Viktor and Hermione to himself as he humoured his girlfriend, anticipating the day ahead.

Ron couldn't believe that they had such fantastic seats. But then when you are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, you tend to get the best seats in the house. Ron and Lavender had met Ginny and Ivan at Ginny's flat and travelled over together. Ron and Ivan chatted away about the odds of the game, whilst the ladies spoke of the decrease in numbers of attendance.  
"Hermione and Viktor won't be with us today. They have had a family member go to hospital." Ginny whispered to Lavender.  
"Oh how awful! Especially in a time that should be so joyous." Ginny nodded, sending her positive thoughts to Hermione.

Cho and Cormac were very much a couple. They spent nights alternating, staying in one another's flat. They ate lunch together, spent time after work together. He had not officially asked her to be his, but it was apparent that this was the way things were. They walked, hand in hand, towards the box and knocked. Ginny answered jubilantly, inviting them in. Although they both played quidditch, neither particularly enjoyed watching it. However, it was a fun day out that they were sure they would enjoy. They sat on one of the sofas, perhaps a little close for a public setting and whispered about tactics for the next game and the devastating fact that England were likely to be out of the World Cup by the second round. Both of them played for London teams, but it would be difficult transitioning from seeing one another all day at training, to only spending time together in their spare hours. Nevertheless, they remained optimistic, knowing that if they worked hard that their relationship would flourish, despite the obstacles they faced.

Tamsin and Tiffany arrived not much later than Cho and Cormac. Harry and Daria arrived only minutes before the match, which was still better than Luna and Rolf, who entered mere seconds before the game started. Harry and Daria were nervous around one another, Ginny noticed, and although something was there, they were both awkward and things moved very slowly. Tamsin and Tiffany were quite the opposite, Tiffany sitting on Tamsin's lap, Tamsin's arms snaked around her waist tightly. Ginny smiled, glad that they felt so comfortable to be so intimate with one another around their friends. Once again, Rolf and Ivan struck up a riveting conversation about some kind of dragon that was bred near Ivan's home. Ginny looked at them, Rolf pushing his glasses up his nose and Ivan thumping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. It was a friendship that Ginny would never quite comprehend, but was glad of nonetheless.

The game was rather dull by Ginny's standards. The Swedish played very defensively, as did the French, making the game a kind of timid match, each team wondering who would make the first move. Soon enough, the game was over and the sun was setting. They had drank and laughed and joked around. However, Harry and Daria sill made no progress, falling behind everyone else. Harry, Daria, Luna, Rolf, Ron and Lavender all planned to go to the local pub after the match. But Ivan thought it a better idea to go and see how both Viktor and Hermione were dealing with things. Ginny, not wanting to overcrowd the situation, decided to return home and begin dinner.

Ivan apparated to the address that Viktor had provided and found both him and Hermione, in the small room. Hermione was sat in a little chair next to the woman's bed and Viktor stood behind her, with his hand on her shoulder. Ivan did not want to intrude, but he knew that he had to pay this visit. Luckily enough, Viktor saw Ivan before he had to say anything. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and she nodded, before he joined Ivan outside.  
"How are you?" He asked, feeling that his question might have been benign.  
"I am okay, it is her I am worried about." He looked wistfully at Hermione, sat, holding Blaguna's hand.  
"How long has she been here?" Ivan asked.  
"All day, since I brought her this morning she hasn't moved." Viktor informed Ivan.  
"I don't want to make things worse. But France won." He said to Viktor, whispering so Hermione could not hear.  
"Was it by enough?" He asked, knowing that if France had won by enough points, England would be kicked out of the World Cup. Ivan merely nodded and Viktor placed his hand over his face. They would have to play two more matches, but there was no way that they would progress in the tournament. He feared for Hermione, what was she going to do with her time? Money was not an issue but he knew that her work was her livelihood. Would she return to the Vultures? Would she be transferred to another team? He had no idea and this scared him to his core.

Ivan left after placing a friendly kiss to Hermione's hair, promising that things would get better, worrying that this was promised in vain. Hermione decided to stay overnight with Blaguna, not wanting to leave her. By the early morning, she was coming around ever so slightly and she began to open her eyes and talk in the faintest of whispers. Viktor was away when Blaguna whispered to Hermione, almost too quiet to hear:  
"Hello, dear. It is so good of you to stay." Hermione smiled a watery grin down at the elderly woman.  
"Of course, I would have not had it any other way." She whispered back in Bulgarian.  
"I need you to take the shop, dear, continue my work." Her voice croaked and this was when the tears spilled over Hermione's cheeks. She nodded quickly, gripping Blaguna's hand that bit tighter. Blaguna then smiled, before returning to sleep. Hermione could not hold in her sobs now. She wept, not out of sadness, simply from pure shock and emotion. Viktor rushed into the room, placing both hands on either side of her face.  
"Vhat is it?" He begged her to tell him.  
"She said I had to take on the shop." Hermione struggled to get out. Viktor smiled softly and pulled her into a tight embrace. He would never ask her to leave and return home, so he had done so, to collect her blanket and a pillow.  
"Ve vill sort things in the morning." He promised her, before sitting in her seat, with the pillow behind his head and pulling her onto his lap, draping the blanket over her frame. She had been so good, helped so many. Yet the world still felt the need to punish her time and time again. Viktor could not understand it and simply hoped that things would improve for his wife to be in the weeks to come.


	48. Things Looking Up

Hermione awoke in Viktor's arms and was joyfully surprised to see Blaguna conversing with the nurse. The colour had returned to her face and she was moving on her own. Hermione smiled to herself, hoping that Blaguna's condition would not get any worse than it had the previous night.  
"I'm glad that you're awake. I meant what I said last night, I want you to get the shop back up and running." Blaguna ordered Hermione. She was rather taken aback but nodded, still happy that Blaguna was feeling better.

Viktor was unsure how to break the news to Hermione that England were out of the World Cup. He knew that she would be devastated, after all of the hard work she had put in. However, as things turned out, Viktor didn't have to inform Hermione about the news, because she entered the hospital room, holding a Daily Prophet that read: England out! Country ashamed! Hermione didn't seem too taken aback by the information. She simply sat and read the paper in silence.

Hermione knew within herself that this was going to happen. Based on their first performance, England were never going to progress in the tournament. She was not so much upset as relieved. Blackburg had worked her like a dog, demanding that she worked until she was sick. She would be very glad to make it back to Alexei and his kind and complimentary authority. Viktor watched her as if she were a bomb about to explode, rather she smiled at him and continued to read the paper and the article about Ginny and her foreign boyfriend's appearance at the France vs Sweden game.

The doctors came and went, checking on Blaguna's vitals and ensuring Hermione that she was on the mend. Hermione still took Blaguna's request to heart. She didn't have the time to run the flower shop, but she certainly knew someone who did.  
"I vould loff to!" Ada beamed, embracing Hermione. Blaguna had often spoke to Hermione about how keen a gardener Mrs Krum was and how often she visited the shop. It seemed only natural that she take over whilst Blaguna was in hospital. Luckily enough, Blaguna and Ada had been friends for many years and Ada knew where everything was kept and the opening charm for the lock. She apparated away, eager to begin her preparation.

Viktor and Hermione stayed with Blaguna whilst Ada was away at the shop. Viktor thought about Blaguna's life, she had never married, never had any children, her only legacy was her shop. He felt very saddened by this fact and wished that he could turn back the hands of time and give her those things, so that her children and husband could be with her now, instead of her employee and her fiance. He looked over to Hermione, who was stood by the window, the golden light illuminating her face, and he vowed that she would never end up like Blaguna, that they would be married, as soon as it was possible and then he would give her children, as many as she liked. In their old age they would have a family and love, he would make sure of that.

Ada absolutely loved the flower shop and she was determined to keep it in pristine condition until Blaguna returned. She waltzed around the shop, restoring the dead flowers and doing some general cleaning. She knew that she did not have long, wanting to get back to Blaguna, but when she looked at the store, she was glad with the work that she had done.

Hermione knew that she would have to go to the English office at some point or another, so she thought to get it done and over with. Once Ada returned, Hermione apparated to the English office and knocked on Blackburg's office door, wanting to enquire as to her future.  
"Come in!" He shouted, obviously in a foul mood. Hermione entered, her head held high and her posture straight.  
"Ah Granger, I wanted to talk with you. Sit." He ordered and she did so. He looked awful, his face adorned with grubby stubble and his eyes defined by a grey cast. His lips were visibly chapped and his pupils dilated. Hermione merely waited, wondering what he would have to talk to her about.  
"As you know, we are now officially out of the World Cup and I am the most hated man in the country." He began, huffing in frustration.  
"However, it seems that you have managed to escape unscathed." He spat at her. Hermione tilted her head to the side, wondering what on earth he meant.  
"Bulgaria wants you and because you are engaged to Krum they can have you. You might be English, but your engagement makes you Bulgarian by association. The board came in this morning and forced me to give you up and assign you to the Bulgarian team. Perhaps they want you for your talent, perhaps they feel Krum will play better if his wife to be is there with him, perhaps they want a bit of eye candy walking around the offices, I don't know. But whatever their motive is, you're theirs. I suggest you go and pack your things." He dismissed her. Hermione felt that she should feel guilty or ashamed, but she didn't, she felt elated that she would be able to spend time with Viktor once again and that she could stop apparating halfway across the world just to go to work. So, she did as she was told and packed her few belongings into the brown box that had been supplied and apparated back home, where she knew Viktor would be waiting.

Viktor was more worried than he had ever been in his life. Hermione's career hung in the balance in this moment. When he saw her, with a box of her things in her hands, he immediately thought of the worse and wondered how to comfort her. However, the smile on her face suggested that the worst was not the reality.  
"Could you take me to the Sofia training ground?" Hermione asked, such joy in her voice Viktor thought she might begin to cry. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Viktor didn't catch on for a while, until a little light turned on in his head and he realised what had happened.  
"I can not believe this!" He cried, pressing his lips down on hers. He immediately apparated her to the Sofia grounds, to the door of Vladimir's office. She knocked and he waited outside as she entered.  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I am surprised that you are here so early." He cooed to her in Bulgarian.  
"Well, my old manager wasn't very happy, so he kicked me out." She admitted, glad that her Bulgarian was still up to scratch.  
"That is no way to treat a mediwitch of your talent. Come and I will show you your office." He stood, opening the door for her and leading her along the corridor.

Viktor was nowhere to be seen and Hermione wondered where he had gone, but soon her worries were gone as Vladimir began speaking.  
"We could speak in English if this is easier for you." He offered, in Bulgarian.  
"Oh no, I am comfortable speaking in Bulgarian, but thank you." She smiled at him. He was entirely different to Alexei, he was tall and thin, with black glasses and a long moppy haircut.  
"Do you know? I fought to have you at the beginning of the season, but they would not let me because you were English and you had to go to your native team. Of course you and Viktor are not married, but that will come soon enough and you will be Bulgarian. You speak Bulgarian, you work in Bulgaria, you are engaged to a Bulgarian, you should have come here first." He ranted, angry that he had not had her since the beginning of the season.  
"Of course you are here now, so it is no problem, but it is the principle!" He looked back at her and took the box from her, realising that she was struggling.  
"Thank you, Sir, that is a kind compliment." Hermione replied, shocked at how passionate he was towards her.  
"Please, call me Vladimir." He looked over to her and smiled and Hermione had a feeling that she was going to have a fine time under the instruction of this kind, confusing man.

Viktor had gone straight to the locker room, knowing that the men would be on their morning break.  
"Are you serious! This is brilliant!" Ivan rejoiced with Viktor. If he was telling the truth, Ivan had missed Hermione's sweet smile and soft hands, under her guidance he always felt he was in the greatest of health.  
"What happened to the guy?" Ivan asked, wondering where their old mediwitch had gone.  
"I'm not sure, I suppose he got reassigned." Viktor shrugged. Hoping that the boy had gotten a good job and thinking about him no more.

Hermione sat at her desk. The office was more like her Vratsa office than her London one. The desk and cabinets were made of sturdy dark oak and her chair was large, plush and made of leather.  
"I have a uniform here for you." Vladimir bent underneath the desk and pulled out a box.  
"Do you mind if I go home to change and freshen up, then return?" She asked, wanting to have a shower and change in the comfort of her home.  
"Yes, of course. If you and Viktor go home then return in an hour he can continue training and you can start you examinations." He agreed. Hermione thanked him and left the office, looking for Viktor. She found him in the men's locker room.  
"We're allowed to go home and freshen up before coming back to training." She informed him. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss onto her lips. The other men looked on and understood the message loud and clear: she was his and he was hers, end of story.

They apparated home and Viktor sprawled out on the bed, tired, wishing he didn't have to go back to training. Hermione immediately got into the shower, feeling dirty from the few days she had had. She then changed into her uniform, which consisted of a small Bulgaria jersey, a black pleated skirt and black plimsolls. She eyed herself in the mirror, unsure if she looked acceptable or not. She then stepped out into the bedroom.  
"What do you think?" She asked and although Viktor was tired, he had enough energy to pounce on her where she stood.


	49. Making Plans

The weeks passed and things continued to change for the better. Blaguna continued a steady recovery, receiving bi daily visits from Hermione and Viktor. Whilst Ada worked slavishly in the flower shop, Hermione began to settle into her new job and the team began to learn her techniques. Unlike England, the Bulgarian team only had one mediwitch, who took on all of the jobs of a mediwitch. However, Hermione was aided with the production of the potions by a small team, who worked in the lab. This was the kind of work that Hermione loved, the hands on healing that really made a difference, not merely instructing others and supervising. Also, her increased time with Viktor allowed her to begin seriously thinking about wedding plans. She knew that the ceremonies couldn't take place until the World Cup was over, but it was not as far off as she had thought and she was ecstatic.

Things were changing with Ivan and Ginny also. His busy schedule meant that Ginny had to commute to Bulgaria to spend time with him. Often, this lead to her spending the night, although the activities that would ensue would not involve much sleeping. She was proud of Ivan, massively so. But she had to admit that she would be glad when the World Cup was over and they could fall into a kind of routine.

The English team had dispersed and returned to their seasonal teams. The separation was especially painful for Tiffany and Tamsin. Tiffany had to move back in with her parents in her family home and she couldn't have them knowing about her relationship with Tamsin, out of fear of what they might do. So, visits were few and far between, putting a true strain on their relationship. Cho and Cormac remained strong, living in the same complex meant that they could spend time together and keep the flame of passion ignited. Where Harry and Daria were concerned, things were moving slowly. She was eager to see him more, to spend valuable time with him. But Harry was always busy or reluctant, not wanting a relationship to get in the way of his career. He was ashamed to say it, but he felt that he was letting her down, and doing so consciously.

The games passed and Hermione was massively enjoying mediwitching for the Bulgarian team. It felt similar to what she was used to with her time at Vratsa. Bulgaria were one of the leading teams, so the games weren't going to stop for a little while. But slowly, teams were eliminated and there were only a dozen teams left, meaning the end was in sight.

Hermione sat with Ada in the flower shop and looked at different varieties of flowers for the wedding.  
"Do you really think it should be such a large event?" Hermione asked her.  
"Of course! I did not get to plan my other son's wedding, but I will plan Viktor's and it will be beautiful." She stated in Bulgarian, sounding a little offended. Hermione nodded, keeping quiet for the time being. They flicked through the pages and everything was pastel and fluffy and very typical. Hermione said nothing, knowing that she would do more harm than good, until she saw a certain arrangement.  
"That one, it has to be that one." Hermione pointed to the array of deep red roses, surrounded by a bed of golden leaves.  
"Why?" Ada asked. When Hermione thought about it, those colours had been present in every step of their relationship.  
"When I was young and Viktor visited Hogwarts, my house wore burgundy and gold. Viktor wore burgundy as a student of Durmstrang. Then, when I joined the Vratsa Vultures, they wore burgundy and gold. Now, we both work for Bulgaria and the kit is red. Viktor loves those colours, he is never happier than when he sees me in the red uniform. And he is never more handsome than when he wears his red robes." Hermione realised that she was rambling, so she stopped herself. Ada looked at her with a smug smile plastered onto her face.  
"Very well, I suppose if it means so much to the two of you, then we will have burgundy and gold." Ada agreed. Hermione placed her hand over her's in thanks.

Viktor loved Hermione, and he wanted her to have whatever she liked for her wedding. He would not care if they were in a barn or a castle, as long as he was being married to her he would not care. He could not stop his Mother from interfering, but that was natural and Hermione seemed glad for the assistance. He revelled in the time he could spend with her now that she worked at the Sofia base. They would sit at lunch together and talk about their friends, or a book Hermione was reading, anything other than quidditch, to get their minds off of it for a while. Daria would watch as Viktor would tuck a curl of Hermione's hair behind her ear and sigh. They were so happy and she knew that she would never have him. But it was not just Viktor who was unavailable. Harry had been ignoring her letters all together now for a week and she felt very fed up, enough so that she had resolved to give up on him altogether. He was a nice man, but he had little if any time for her and she believed that she deserved better than that.

Hermione had asked Viktor if she could instal a muggle phone in their house, he was welcoming to the idea, glad that she wanted more communication with her parents.  
"Hi Mum, it's me." Viktor heard Hermione answer to her Mother.  
"Yes Mum, everything is going well." She responded to her Mother's questioning.  
"I need to talk to you about the wedding, Mum. The World Cup will be over soon and I would like the um, the uh ceremony with you and Dad to be right after." Hermione stuttered and stumbled over her words, embarrassed and nervous, Viktor was sure.  
"Okay, Mum. I'll call you Thursday. I love you, bye." She hung up the phone and joined Viktor on the sofa.  
"Vhat did she say?" He asked, smoothing her hair as he held her.  
"She was really happy, she's going to book the church by our house." Hermione muttered.  
"Then vhy are you sad?" He asked, wondering how she could frown at such good news.  
"Because no one will be there. Just Mum, Dad an auntie or two and some distant relatives. I don't have any muggle friends, and there will be no one there on your side. What will we say? We can't just say that you are a wizard!" She frowned, wanting her muggle wedding to be as beautiful as her wizarding wedding. Hermione soon forgot about their conversation, but Viktor did not.

Viktor stood before the Vultures, who he had called to the local pub in a matter of emergency.  
"Guys, I need you to come to my muggle wedding. Hermione is having a wedding for her family but fears that no one will be there, especially on my side. You'll be there as my friends from my Bulgarian rugby team and we will say that my family are not there because we are having a ceremony in Bulgaria, okay? I need you to come, both for me and for her." He begged them.  
"Of course, Viktor. I'll be there." Ivan replied. What he didn't know was that he was going to be there, as the best man.  
"Viktor, of course!" Alexei replied. The guys all agreed willingly and Viktor felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Hermione would be so surprised and her extended family would then ask fewer questions.

Viktor stood by the muggle phone and dialed the number that was taped on the wall. It rang twice before Jane picked up.  
"Hello?" She chimed.  
"Hello, Mrs Granger, it is me, Viktor." Viktor replied, looking down at the phone in wonder, having never used a telephone before.  
"Ah Viktor, of course, call me Jane. How are you?" She responded, slightly confused as to why he was calling.  
"Yes. Things are good. I vant to call you to tell you that my team vill be at the vedding. Her-my-nee has been vorried I not haff anyone there. But my team haff said they come, so no questions are asked." He told her, hoping that this arrangement would be okay.  
"Yes, Viktor of course darling. That is very thoughtful of you, she will be very pleased indeed." Jane replied, touched that Viktor had Hermione's family in mind.  
"I vould like to keep it a secret though, so she is happy vhen she sees." Viktor schemed, hoping that the plan would pay off.  
"Of course, she will love that!" Jane replied, making a note in her diary to make a Bulgarian version of the cards.  
"Okay, thank you, Jane. I vill see you soon. Goodbye." He hung up the phone before Jane could say goodbye.  
"Who was that?" John asked Jane.  
"Viktor. He's bringing his quidditch team with him, to the wedding." Jane replied, dazed.  
"Better get stronger pues then, for those lads." He joked, chuckling gruffly. Jane also laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief. He was such a sweet considerate boy and she was immensely happy now with Hermione's choice, all doubt from before being washed away.


	50. Pressure and Expectation

Hermione stood in the old rickety pub, on the outskirts of Sofia, with a butterbeer in her hand.  
"A toast to the greatest team in the world!" One of the men shouted, causing toasts all round. They had just won their game in the semi finals. It was official: Bulgaria were in the World Cup final. Who they could play was in the balance at the moment. It would either be a repeat of four years ago, with Ireland. Or, they would play Japan, who had been somewhat the underdogs the entire season. Hermione was just glad that they had made it to the final without any serious injury or ailment, so she drank her butterbeer and celebrated with everyone else.

Viktor was beginning to feel the pressure. His face was on posters, boys and girls walked around with his face on their jerseys. In a post-war era, he was one of their only hopes. He left the party early, sneaking away, not wanting to disturb Hermione, and apparated back to the house. He kicked off his boots and stood on the shore. The seemingly black water brushed his toes before rolling away. Viktor wondered if he deserved any of this. It seemed, that he had not fought hard enough for this. He was unsure still if he was deserved of Hermione. She was the most sought after mediwitch in the world. He sighed, lightly kicking the sand beneath his feet, piling it before it was flattened again by the sea. He loved Hermione, he knew this. And he was quite sure that his affections were returned, but why? He was not exceedingly attractive, he was not the best with words, he did not have the charm that many on the team possessed. He stood and pondered on what his positives were. He was a good sportsman and he brought in a stable salary. His figure was well trained and strong. He thought about the way Hermione would smile at him and how she would laugh and wondered perhaps if it was his misfortunes that she loved so much. Perhaps she enjoyed the slightly crooked nature of his nose, perhaps she was touched that he would speak in his native tongue when she knew how much more challenging it was. Perhaps his clumsy charm matched her introverted beauty. He placed a hand over his mouth and chuckled. He did not think he would ever understand why she loved him, but he was not entirely convinced that it mattered so much.

Hermione apparated back home when she realised that Viktor was gone. She saw him, through the window, stood by the shore. She removed her shoes and planned to join him. The air was cool and Hermione felt herself shiver against it. She approached him silently, hoping to surprise him. Then, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a cheek against his back. He sighed and leant his head back, resting against hers. She squeezed him a little tighter and whispered into his ear:  
"If you win, it shall be the team who wins and if not then the fault is of the team, not you. You are not the only player out there, my love." She cooed to him and he chuckled.  
"You alvays know exactly vhat to say." He replied and turned, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"That is because I can read you and I know that you are feeling the pressure." She smiled up to him and he shrugged his shoulders to indicate that she was correct. After a few moments, she took his hand and began leading him inside. They made love that night. It was sweet and tender and loving, and Viktor knew why she loved him then, and it was just for the reason that he loved her. Because throughout all of the terrible events, all of the times that darkness had threatened to blanket over them, they had each been each other's beacon of light in a world of impending darkness and that surpassed looks or charm or any other nonsense. It was true, the truest form of love there was.

Daria had stopped sending Harry letters. She supposed that it simply wasn't worth it as he never had the time to reply. Despite not being on the main team, Daria trained harder than ever. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was good enough for the national team. Of course, it still stung when she saw Viktor and Hermione together, but she knew that someone would come along, someone who would be able to appreciate her for who she was. But, for the moment, her sport would have to do.

Hermione had attempted everything to calm Viktor about the Cup Finale that they would play against Japan. She had cooked his favourite food, dressed up more for him and shown more affection than ever. But still, he was tense, even when smiling and laughing, it was always there in the back of his mind, behind the happiness in his eyes. Ginny, however, found no issue in calming Ivan's nerves.  
"You must meet my family after the Vorld Cup!" He had blurted out one day and she had showed true enthusiasm towards the idea. She was nervous, but she would do it for him, if only to prove to him that she was serious about their relationship. Ivan wasn't too worried if they won or lost. Of course, he wanted to win for his country and the fact that they had made it to the finals was brilliant. However, whilst he was training, all he could think of was Ginny. He couldn't wait for the time that he could spend with her, thinking only of her, without the Cup Finals on his mind.

The day finally rolled around and the Bulgarian team stood in front of their portkey and looked at one another.  
"Now, as you all know, I am not the most rousing of coaches. But I know that we can win if we use all of our talent. Isn't that right boys?" Vlad asked and was met with a gigantic response. He nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then took Hermione's hand, smiling down at her, before transporting them all to the stadium in Berlin.

Viktor could feel himself sweating. He watched Hermione as she smiled and conversed with the men in her little skirt and bouncy curls. He wanted nothing more than to be there with her, enjoying her company. But he couldn't, he had to be alone in this moment. Daria had attempted to console him but he had soon sent her away and he sat, alone in the corner of the tent, with his hands on his knees and his head in his palms.

Hermione wished that she could say something, anything to make Viktor feel better. But she knew, that he would have to face this day and wait until it was over to relax. She couldn't explain it, but something within her gave her the strange sensation that things were going to be okay. She treated the rest of her team, explaining to Vlad that Viktor was better left alone.  
"I think you know him better than I, so I will trust you." He smiled down at her and placed a caring hand to the small of her back before pacing off.

The time had come, Bulgaria could become the first team to win after the war, they could be heroes. And to many, this dream relied on Krum. He stood, his broom sweaty in his hand, feeling the beads form upon his brow. He looked over to Hermione, who met his gaze and nodded reassuringly. He closed his eyes and fantasised that it was only them, that he was playing only for her eyes, only to please her, and this thought brought him the greatest amount of peace as he took to the air and greeted the crowd.


	51. Mr World Champion

The match began and Viktor felt his anxiety dissipate. He knew quidditch, he knew flying. It was all of the publicity which he found himself lost in. He couldn't find the snitch, but this didn't bother him so much. He did not simply want to catch the snitch and have the game be over in five minutes. That in no way was entertaining. So, he helped his team score goals, which proved to be harder than he had anticipated.

Hermione was watching from the mediwitchs' booth. The game was fast and exciting, but nobody was scoring goals. Eventually, the Japanese beater hit the bludger harder than had been seen in the game and unfortunately, caught the Bulgarian keeper's foot. He screamed out in pain and Hermione was with him in an instant, bringing him down to the ground and feeling the bones around his ankle.  
"They are shattered." Hermione called to Vlad, who sighed heavily, before nodding and calling for Daria to be brought forward.  
"Now, you play your best for me out there, okay?" He asked, hoping that she could surpass the play that he had seen in her practice. She did not answer, offended by his question, and took to the sky.

Viktor watched Hermione as she left the pitch to set Serg up with his treatment. He felt his confidence drain from him without her cheering him on. He took a deep breath and reassured himself. He was going to find the snitch now, he had left it long enough, he was a seeker and he would seek.

Hermione forced Serg to drink the awful concoction that she assured him would heal him and make him feel infinitely better. She left him unsupervised whilst she returned to the game, promising that she would return. When she returned to the mediwitchs' box, she was horrified to see that the score had drastically changed. Bulgaria were dragging their heels and Daria had conceded more goals than was acceptable. She watched Viktor, sat on his broom, simply scanning the pitch, attempting to find the snitch. It seemed that all was lost, that they had blown it. Perhaps the World Cup was one step too far. Perhaps the European Cup was as far as they could progress. Hermione felt the instinct to place her hands over her eyes and cower away from imminent defeat, but decided that it was not the honorable thing to do, so persevered with open eyes.

Viktor couldn't believe himself, he couldn't see the snitch! He searched and sought, but could not see it anywhere. He shook his head in an attempt to reset his thinking, to refresh his goal in his mind. Then, suddenly, a glint of gold caught his eye and he was away. The Japanese seeker was on his tail, but Viktor was fast, faster than most and he had found his confidence once again. It was a long chase, players got in the way, but Viktor soon dealt with that. He lost sight, but then found the snitch once again. He would hear announcements for Japanese goals, but this did not phase him. His eye was on the snitch, his mind was on winning.

Hermione could barely watch as Viktor accelerated and accelerated, following the tiny gold ball. It seemed, however close he got, it would always be just a fraction of a second faster. However, she saw something change in his eyes, the glint of determination that she had seen so many times before. If Japan scored one more goal then the catching of the snitch would mean nothing, it would not be enough. Viktor had just seconds to win the game. The Japanese beater set his shot, and Daria looked so petrified that Hermione knew he was score. He hit the bludger and Hermione let her head fall into her hands.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Viktor Krum has just caught the golden snitch. Bulgaria are the World Champions. I repeat, Bulgaria are the World Champions!" The announcer screamed in excitement. Hermione couldn't believe it. She splayed her fingers, so that she could peer up at the scene and there he was, sat smug and triumphant, with the snitch between his gloved fingers. She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head in relief.

Viktor looked to Hermione as he lifted the trophy. He wished that she was there with him, she deserved to be. Without her he was sure that he would not have performed half as well as he had. They celebrated in a loud, excited manner and just as he thought he would have some time to spend with Hermione, he was rushed away for questioning and interviews. Hermione stood, tending to Serg, when Vlad called her outside  
"We couldn't have done it without you." He assured her.  
"I am not sure about that, but thank you." Hermione replied. He chuckled and moved closer towards her.  
"Truly, you are the finest mediwitch I have ever worked with. Perhaps I should have you up in Sofia when the season starts." He cocked his head to the side, wondering what would come next.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I am much too happy in Vratsa to be moving any time soon." She stated, not wanting to do any kind of moving any time soon.  
"Very well, Alexei is a lucky man." He chuckled, before turning on his heels and pacing away. Hermione watched as he left, wondering what was going on within the strange man's head.

Viktor answered the questions valiantly, especially considering that Hermione was the only thing on his mind. He answered questions about tactics and gameplay, until they finally allowed him to leave. Vlad informed Viktor that he may leave for the day and to return for the party the following night. He agreed, before rushing away from the cameras. He marched in order to find her. He was sure he looked like a madman to onlookers, but he couldn't care less. Once he found her tent, he strode in and took her in his arms. Serg had been transported back to the base in Sofia, so it was just them.  
"Hello, Mr World Champion." Was all she said and that was all it took. He entangled a hand in her hair and kissed her deeply, taking her off guard. She gasped, before placing both hands onto his chest and leaning into the kiss. Once they were home, part of him felt inclined to rip off her uniform and take her in a sheer act of triumph. But, holding her, stood in their living room, he couldn't think to let her go. She was so soft and smelt so sweet that he could not nothing more than be, with her in his arms. In that moment, being the new World Champion, with the finest woman in the world, he felt he had the world.


	52. The Muggle Wedding

The celebrations had ended. Viktor and Hermione had attended the party, but left after a short while once they realised that the men's objective was to get as drunk as possible. Viktor used to enjoy such pass times. But now he simply didn't see the point. It was a week before their muggle wedding and Viktor felt he could burst from excitement. He had visited John and gone for a suit fitting, bringing along Ivan as his first man.  
"I suppose this isn't your usual fancy wear is it boys?" John asked, chuckling as Viktor was measured.  
"No. I have never worn a, ur, such a nice suit." He had to stop himself from saying the "m" word in front of the muggle. John laughed loudly and slapped Viktor on the back. Ivan remained very quiet, not having visited the muggle world often. He put a thumbs up when Viktor emerged in his suit. It was a classic black wedding suit with a light pink tie. Viktor looked in the mirror and for the first time, he could see himself at the alter. He looked nothing like himself, but he felt right, like the man that Hermione deserved. John was pleased with the outcome and reported to Jane that both boys looked as smart as any man he had seen.

Hermione felt incredibly nervous stood with her Mother in the muggle dress shop.  
"I had one picked out. I hope you don't mind." Jane placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as the woman brought the dress. Hermione had expected a big poofy ball gown, but she couldn't have been more wrong. She emerged from the dressing room and placed both hands over her mouth. She felt tears well in her eyes as she looked into the mirror. The dress was pure white. It exposed her shoulders, coming together in a sweetheart neckline. The waist was cinched and the skirt flowed effortlessly in a true princess fashion. It was the dress that she had secretly dreamed of as a child. Jane couldn't believe it as she looked at her daughter. She was a bride. Jane had never imagined her stubborn little girl being a bride. But here she was, the finest image Jane had ever seen. She placed both hands on Hermione's shoulders and stood in the reflection behind her.  
"I could not be more proud of you." Jane whispered, placing a kiss to Hermione's cheek and that was when the tears began to fall. She turned in her Mother's embrace and flung her arms around her neck.  
"Thank you, Mother. It couldn't be more perfect." Hermione assured her Mother, wiping the tears away from her eyes, anticipating what was to come.

Viktor sat in Ginny's living room, on the floor.  
"Now, I've done a lot of research and I've found the vows that Hermione's Mum said that you would be reading." Ginny laid down the paper in front of Viktor. He was determined to make this wedding perfect for Hermione. The wizarding ceremony could be for the press and for his family. But this, this was for Hermione. At first, he was intimidated by the task. The vows were long, longer than he had anticipated. They started slow, reading out each line, He got angry, not at Ginny, at himself for his incompetence. Finally, it seemed that the words clicked together in his mind. He took Ginny's hands and recited the words, as best as he could. Ginny could not contain her emotions. His words were so true, so honest that she couldn't help the wave of emotion that engulfed her.  
"You truly love her more than anything, don't you?" Ginny asked in a watery question.  
"I have vaited four years for her to be my bride." He answered. "Ever since I see her, in that library with crazy hair and serious eyes. I know she is the only one for me. I light a candle for her during the var, hoping vith every part of me that she is safe. I do not know what I haff done to deserve her, but I love and cherish her every day, just as much as the first. And I hope, that I shall do the same for the rest of our lives." He felt himself run away with his emotions. Ginny felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
"I think you've found your vows for the wizarding wedding." She held his hands just a little tighter and he smiled softly at her.  
"Do you think so?" He asked and she nodded. Viktor couldn't thank Ginny enough for her time and help. He knew that her service was going to make all of the difference once the big day came.

Hermione stayed with her Mother the night before the wedding. She had bid Viktor good bye with a tight embrace and words of nervousness and excitement. It seemed somewhat like a fantasy that this was actually happening, that she was going to marry the man she had dreamt about since the day he had walked into the Hogwarts Library. She was unbelievably excited, yet a fear struck her that she couldn't explain. She sat with her Mother after dinner and prepared herself to talk about the knotting sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
"Were you scared before you married Dad?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
"Yes, of course. I think it is natural to be frightened before you make a large change in your life." Jane smiled at her daughter, glad that she was showing the signs of a bride to be.  
"I fear that he will see me for who I am. The frightened little girl who still has nightmares about the war and still remembers the faces of everyone she ever killed." Hermione let her head fall into her hands in despair. Viktor was seemingly so perfect and she was so flawed from her own view.  
"Hermione, he knows about what happened and he knows you. If after four years he doesn't then there is something out of order. He loves you because of every part of you, even the part which has nightmares and still sees those faces. He knows that you saved hundreds of thousands of people with those few lives you took, he knows that you are the best kind of person." Jane pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.  
"Now, go and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." She sent Hermione to bed with not another word. She slept soundly that night, letting go of her fears and her anxiety, indulging in the excitement exclusively.

Viktor stood with his team, all dressed in muggle formal wear, as he had asked. He felt he might choke up, seeing the support he had from those around him. He feared, marrying a witch with muggle parents might have driven his friends away. Yet, here they stood, all excited for the new experience.  
"Now, remember. You are all my rugby teammates from Bulgaria, okay? And no mention of the "m" word." Viktor felt sweat form at the back of his neck.  
"Viktor, everything is going to be okay. We're going to be on our best behavior." Alexei patted him on the back in reassurance. With a nod, they all joined together and apparated.

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was swept away from her face, her Mother had done her makeup and all that was left to do was put on the veil.  
"I think I'll do the honours." Hermione heard Ginny's voice. She turned, smiling in sheer surprise.  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?" She asked, seeing the redheaded witch in a bridesmaid's dress.  
"Well I couldn't miss your wedding day now, could I?" She leant down from behind Hermione, embracing her. The two were then left alone and Ginny secured the veil, pulling it over Hermione's face.  
"You don't think I'm making a mistake, do you?" She asked, sure that her younger self would have urged at the sight of her now.  
"No. I have never been more proud of you. You are doing something that is going to make you unbelievably happy, even though it is something that wasn't in your plan." She embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Just think, in a few hours, as far as the muggle world is concerned you will be Mrs Krum." She whispered excitedly and Hermione felt everything fall into place. As if the penny had dropped, she realised that the one thing she had been missing when thinking about her fears, was Viktor. She thought of him stood at the altar, waiting to spend the rest of his life with her. Willing to accept her lack of pure blood, willing to accept her for who she was despite all of her flaws.  
"I can't believe it. I'm going to be married to Viktor Krum!" She whispered in sheer excitement, slapping a hand over her mouth.  
"Now that's the spirit!" Ginny linked her arm in Hermione's and pulled her along.  
"I hope you don't mind me being your maid of honour. Your Mum thought it might be more appropriate than one of your cousins you never talk to." Ginny giggled and Hermione felt everything fit into place.

Viktor entered the church with his men. It was beautifully decorated in white peonies and blush roses. The chapel was placed under the backdrop of rural England, with rolling fields and sheep. Viktor had never been in such a place and he thought it perfect for one of the most important days in his life. He watched the Priest's expression change to that of pure shock as he and his team entered the church. A few of Hermione's relatives sat on her side of the church, along with a few faces he recognised, including Luna and Rolf, who waved excitedly. The team took their seats in the pews and behaved perfectly. Viktor nodded to the Priest before turning back to Ivan for some last minute support.  
"Everything looks perfect. You're one lucky man." Ivan whispered into Viktor's ear and saw him smile, glad that he had said something right.  
Jane entered the chapel, stopping momentarily to take in the scene that was Viktor's quidditch team. She walked up to Viktor and straightened his tie.  
"How are you feeling? You boys look wonderful!" She smiled at them both.  
"I feel good. How is she?" He asked and Jane simply gave him a thumbs up, before taking her place in the front row.

Hermione's breath became heavier as she and Ginny approached the chapel.  
"Wait, what's up?" Ginny stopped Hermione who was close to tears.  
"It just looks so beautiful." She heard herself blubber. Ginny smiled and placed a hand to Hermione's cheek. They met John at the entrance of the chapel and he took Hermione's hand.  
"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, yes I'm ready to go." She reassured him. He looked down at her and smiled.  
"You look so beautiful, my little Hermione. I love you." He whispered down at her, tears touching his eyes.  
"I love you too Dad." Hermione replied, not wanting to cry.

Viktor took a deep breath and turned as he saw everyone stand and heard the music start. He couldn't breath for a moment. She looked like an angel, dressed all in white, with her veil falling over her face. He felt his breath shudder as it came back to him. She smiled so sweetly at him that he sighed with relief. Here she was, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen anyone look in his life. She had not ran away, she had not called off the wedding, she was here, making the decision to spend the rest of her life with him.

Hermione could not believe the turnout. She saw her family and some of her muggle friends. But she couldn't believe it when she saw Luna and Rolf, with Cho, Cormac and Neville. What was more shocking still was the majority of the Vratsa team stood in suits and ties, all smiling and excited. Lastly, she saw Viktor, stood, in the finest suit Hermione had ever seen. He could have easily stepped into the role of a dashing spie, drinking martinis and fighting crime looking so dashing. The look in his eyes was that of utter devotion. She had never seen anyone look so in love before and it brought a tear to her eye.

John knew that Viktor was the right man for Hermione. However, he still felt a pang of heartbreak as he placed his daughter's hand into the large palm of Viktor Krum.  
"Are you alright?" Jane asked as John joined her, with tears welling in his eyes.  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine." He sniffled, not wanting to show weakness. Jane took his hand and squeezed it tightly as they all sat. The Priest read beautifully and Viktor could not believe that this was truly happening. Hermione was taken away by the ceremony of it all and Ivan watched Ginny's reaction, wondering if there special day was too far away. Finally, the moment came for the vows and Viktor felt surprisingly calm.  
"I Viktor, take you Her-my-ninny, to be my vife, my partner in life and my one true love. I vill cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever." He paused for a moment, but Ginny's encouragement behind Hermione pushed him on.  
"I vill trust and honour you, I vill laugh vith you and cry vith you. I vill love you faithfully through the best and the vorst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I vill alvays be there. As I haff given you my hand to hold, I haff given you my life to keep. So help me God." He finished and Hermione let her mouth fall agape. He spoke so beautifully, with such clarity, that she felt intimidated by her own words.  
"I Hermione, take you Viktor, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you-" Her words became shaky as the tears fell onto her cheeks. Viktor squeezed her hands and smiled with such pride and love that she was inspired to continue.  
"I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, I have given you my life to keep. So help me God." She managed to finish without becoming a blubbering mess. She just could not contain how happy she was in that moment.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest announced and it seemed as if the whole church fell away, as if the Priest and all of the guests had left Hermione and Viktor alone. He let her shaking hand fall from his and removed the veil from her face, exposing the small droplets of joyful tears on her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb before pulling her face to his. The kiss was soft and innocent, a tender touch filled with such love that the cries of joy from the guests was the only sign that they were there.  
"I love you, Mr Krum." Hermione whispered against his lips.  
"I love you Mrs Krum." He replied and they giddily giggled against one another holding hands, foreheads touching, halfway to beginning their life together.


	53. Cottage in the Countryside

The reception was short but sweet. Hermione and Viktor giggled quietly as her Aunts and Uncles asked how exactly each of the men knew Viktor. They all answered in perfect style, explaining that they had been playing rugby with Viktor for years, in a small club in Bulgaria, one they had probably never heard of. It worked and none of Hermione's relatives asked any questions.  
"How did you arrange for them to be here?" Hermione asked in wonder.  
"I know you vorry about me not having anybody so I speak to your Mother and I ask if I may bring them. She say yes and ve keep it a surprise." Hermione slapped him on the arm lightly.  
"Naughty scheming man." She smiled up at him and he winked. They cut the cake and had their first dance, to a song Hermione remembered from her childhood.

Viktor had never experienced a muggle wedding. But, after being involved in one, he would recommend it to anyone. The food was great, the dancing was fun, especially when the Bulgarian boys got on the floor, and Hermione had never looked so beautiful. After the guests had left, Jan pulled the couple over.  
"I pulled a few strings." She whispered as she dropped the key into Hermione's hand.  
"Mother, what is this?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, I know you said that you wouldn't have time for a proper honeymoon. So, I got the lady who owns the little cottage you used to love so much to rent it to me for a night, so that you two could have a kind of mini-honeymoon." Hermione choked up, knowing what lengths her Mother had gone to. She embraced her tightly, wanting her gratitude to be known.  
"Thank you, Mother. This day couldn't have been more perfect." She whispered.  
"Only because you are so happy." She replied. "Now, both of you off. You've only got one night, remember." She winked before ushering them off.

Hermione had been changed out of her wedding gown and into a light dress. Viktor had taken off his shirt and removed his tie. He couldn't believe it was possible to be as in love with someone as he was with Hermione in that moment. She seemed to glow in the moonlight as they approached the cottage. It was quaint and beautiful, cozy in the way only an English cottage could be. The fire glowed as they entered and Hermione was struck with a strange feeling. She was Mrs Krum to the muggle world. She was having a muggle honeymoon in a muggle cottage. However, the man beside her was very far from muggle. She smiled softly at him, grateful that he had taken on her traditions, although being completely foreign to him.  
"Thank you." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest.  
"For vhat?" He chuckled, wondering what she could possibly be thanking him for.  
"For today, for agreeing to the muggle ceremony, for bringing along your team mates and memorising the vows so beautifully. For me, this is completely normal, a part of life. But for you, you made the choice to do all of this." She sighed, looking up at him with eyes filled with adoration.  
"Of course I did. Because this is part of you and I loff you." Was his simple reply. She chuckled, taking his hand, leading him to the warm four poster bed which would provide the backdrop for one of the best nights of their lives.

Viktor awoke to the sun. He looked over to Hermione, her hair strewn over the pillow and her cheek glistening with drool. He chuckled, glad to see her so deep in sleep. He hoped after their rather rough activities, that he had not left any bruises on her. But even with a quick look, he could see a mark on her neck where his teeth had been. He did not fret though. She was his wife to the muggle world and they had shared one of the most magical evenings together. It was to be expected that they would both be left with the odd bruise and bump. He caressed his fingertips across her cheek, awaking her gently.  
"Good morning, my loff." He smiled down at her. She beamed up at him.  
"Good morning." She replied in a sleepy voice. He kissed her lips gently, before leaving the bed.  
"Do you want to go home?" She asked. "I love this place but it is cold and I am sure the lady will come in and shoo us away with a broom soon." She giggled, remembering the lady who owned the cottage, short and hunched, with a terrible temper. Viktor chuckled along with her, nodding his head. He began to dress and held Hermione as they apparated back to their home in Vratsa, after taking one last look around the cottage.

They had hoped for a peaceful day at home. However, this was not what they received. When they apparated home, they were met with Ada sat in their living room.  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" Viktor asked in Bulgarian.  
"I am here to take Hermione for her dress fitting." Ada announced. Hermione nodded, still wiping sleep from her eyes.  
"Mother, we are only just back from our wedding! Can this not wait for another day?" He asked. Ada simply rolled her eyes. She had agreed to the muggle ceremony, but she had never truly seen it as the real wedding.  
"No certainly not. She will only be gone for a few hours and then she may return to work, which is where you should be!" She lectured her son. He might be getting married, but there was still training to be done. Viktor sulked off, wondering when he was going to be free of his Mother's rule.

Hermione dressed quickly, after showering.  
"I am sorry about her. She has become so difficult now that the vedding is soon." He apologised.  
"No, it is alright. I agreed this time with her and it is my fault that I am late." She defended Ada.  
"Vhat did I do to deserve you?" He asked, to which Hermione replied with a kiss.  
"I love you." She called out before bounding out of the room and joining his Mother.

They arrived at the dressmaker shop just in time for their fitting.  
"I am sorry I was late. My parents surprised me." Hermione apologised.  
"That is alright. I was impatient because I can not wait to show you the dress." Ada stated in Bulgarian, her voice riddled with anticipation. Hermione stepped into the booth and pulled on the dress. It soon became obvious what Ada had done. Hermione smiled fondly down at the dress and remembered that night, the night of the Yule Ball. Ada had found the image in Viktor's house, and had the dress recreated in a beautiful shade of white gold. It appeared iridescent in the light and Hermione couldn't help twirling in the mirror. She stepped out and Ada clasped a manicured nail over her mouth. She signalled for Hermione to turn, which she did.  
"Oh, it is perfect, a perfect replica, don't you think?" She asked and Hermione looked into the mirror.  
"Yes, it feels like the same dress." She giggled, feeling like a fifteen year old girl again. Ada came over and took Hermione's hair into her hands.  
"We will have it up, like this and have this coming down, as it was." She informed her. If it wasn't in her best interest, Hermione would have disagreed. But, as it was, she loved the dress and the idea of recreating her look from that night.

Viktor arrived late to training, but the men understood.  
"Have a good night?" Ivan asked, jabbing him in the side in jest.  
"The best." He winked, jabbing back and they laughed together. Training went well, it felt so liberating to be back with his team, playing with his mates. He wondered how Hermione was doing and hoped that his Mother had become less volatile.

Ada and Hermione embraced tightly before leaving one another.  
"Make sure you bring your bridesmaids over tomorrow night, so that we can sort their dresses." Ada reminded Hermione. She was surprised that Ada was remaining so calm, especially as the wedding was only in four days. However, the Krum manor was being decorated, many of Viktor's family had arrived from around the world, to stay at the residence and things were going very smoothly. One thing that did stick in Hermione's mind was a comment Ada made:  
"You really must choose who is giving you away, as your Father can't be there." Hermione thought for a while and the natural choice would be Arthur Weasley. However, they had replied so late to their invitation that Hermione was unsure if they even wished to attend and things were still a little awkward between them despite everything that had happened. Viktor's Father wasn't an option, as she barely knew him and she couldn't exactly ask Ron or Harry to walk her down the aisle, as Ron would almost definitely slip and she wasn't even sure if Harry was attending. So, that was how she found herself outside Alexei's office, too nervous to knock.

Alexei could see Hermione through the frosted glass of his door. He wondered what was stopping her from knocking. But just as he was about to stand and inspect the issue, she knocked. He invited her in and watched as she refused to make eye contact and scurried in, sitting in front of him.  
"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked her in English, wanting to make her more comfortable.  
"Are you married?" She asked him, not sure where she was going with the conversation.  
"Yes, my vife and I haff been together for thirty years now." He answered, wondering why she would like to know.  
"Ah, that is nice." Was her only response. Alexei now became very worried and reached a hand across his desk.  
"You are not regretting your marriage are you?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione was so shocked by the question that it forced her to get to the point.  
"No, not not at all. I came here because, as you know, my Father is a muggle and can not attend the ceremony this friday. I-I have come here to ask you maybe if you might do me the honour, no the service of walking me down the aisle?" She spat out, sitting back in relief.  
"It is only that you are the only man who I care for enough, who I believe would do the job well." She sighed, wanting to make more sense of her request. Alexei thought for a moment. He had no daughters of his own. But when he thought about Hermione he did feel a large amount of affection towards her and a protection that went further than a colleague. He remembered all the times they had laughed and smiled at one another. The times they had sat across from one another at Lunch and the times that she had pulled through in moments of dire need. He stood and walked around his desk to meet her. She stood in reaction and he pulled her into a fierce bear hug. She was crushed by his large arms, but somehow felt the affection that had always been slightly lacking from her Father. He pulled her to arm's length and looked her in the eye.  
"I am honoured that you haff asked me. Of course I vill." He beamed down at her and she beamed up at him, thanking him most sincerely.

Hermione returned home after her dress fittings with Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Cho. They were all delighted at the dresses and expressed their deepest thanks to Ada, which put them all in her good books.  
"How vere the dresses?" Viktor asked as they got ready for bed.  
"They are perfect." She smiled, glad that everything was coming together.  
"I am so glad it is only two days avay. I can not vait any longer for you to be my bride, truly my bride." He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly and Hermione suddenly wished that the wedding were sooner.


	54. The Wedding

The day had come and Hermione was escorted to the Krum Manor by her bridesmaids before dawn. She was rather disoriented and sleepy when they got her there, but even in her state, she could appreciate the Manor in all of it's glory. It was made of red brick and spanned more square miles than Hermione had ever seen a private house span before. It was massive, with beautiful gardens and pillars, along with all of the other trimmings of finery.

Once they got to the room, Cho was given the order to sleep, the other bridesmaids deciding that she was of no use to anyone in her state.  
"Staying up with Cormac is her problem." Ginny joked to Luna and Lavender, to which they giggled. Hermione still took a few minutes to awake, but once the sun began to rise and shone into the room, she became more awake.  
"Rise and shine, bride-to-be. It's your day!" Lavender squealed, excited to be playing such a large role in such a large flashy wedding. Ada decided to leave the girls to it and ensured that the arrangements were being placed perfectly and that everything was under control. The girls had been informed by Ada that Hermione's hair was to look identical to the Yule ball.  
"As I did her hair that night, I believe that you girls should go and sit down." Ginny stated to Luna and Lavender, who were more than willing to get some extra sleep.

As Ginny styled Hermione's hair, she heard her muttering words in a language that she did not understand.  
"Hey, Miss bilingual. What's going on down there?" She asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little nervous about my Bulgarian vows." She admitted.  
"Now, it's funny you say that. Viktor came to me, nervous about his English vows." Hermione couldn't believe it, but as she attempted to turn her head, Ginny kept it in place.  
"Now, I'm not going to understand any of it, but why don't you say your vows to me?" She asked.  
"Viktor, the world sees you as one of the greatest sporting celebrities in the world, but you have always been so much more to me. I knew you were different in our time together at Hogwarts."  
"Oh Hogwarts, I got that." Ginny interrupted her, causing her to giggle.  
"And leaving you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I loved you, even back then as a child. And now, you are a beacon of light, guiding me away from the age of darkness and into a new beautiful world. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I know, so long as you are at my side, that the sorrow that had plagued my life can plague me no longer. You are my light, my strength, my love." Her words became shaky at the end and she hoped that she would be able to get through it once she was stood with him at the altar.  
"I'm not sure what you said, but even I feel like crying." Hermione laughed, waking up the slumbering girls in the corner.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties." She called to them, causing everyone to chuckle.

Viktor had stayed with Ivan the night before the wedding, out of tradition, one of the few that they shared with the muggles. It was much later when they arrived at the Manor. Viktor was glad to be home and he was unbelievably excited about his marriage to Hermione. They had decided against a big blow out the night before, Viktor wanting to be awake and not hungover for the most important day of his life. Instead, they had a heart to heart, after a massive meal.  
"Are you sure?" Viktor had asked after Ivan had announced that he was going to propose to Ginny.  
"She is the love of my life. I know it. I can never stop thinking about her and I can't wait another day to start our life together." He had shown Viktor the ring and although his knowledge of Ginny was limited compared to Hermione and Ron, he knew that she would love it.  
"I have to admit, I never thought marriage for me. But I can't imagine living another day without having Hermione as my bride. I lived so long alone, remembering the little English witch that stole my heart that year that I was at Hogwarts. I just can't believe that we found our way back to one another." Ivan smiled, realising how truly happy his friend was and hoped to be just as happy once he proposed to Ginny the following day.  
"I know things will be tough at times, for both of us. Both Her-my-ninny and Ginny have been through such terrible things, but the reason that they are such great women is because they have come out on the other side." Viktor preached and Ivan agreed with him, adding that they had also been through trials and tribulations, which Viktor knew, especially for Ivan, was true, thinking back to that little boy during the war.  
"But, the war is over and our lives are continuing. I am marrying the love of my life and you are asking yours for her hand in marriage. We are the luckiest men in the world!" Viktor stated triumphantly and both men slumbered that night, knowing that they were two of the happiest men in the world.

Once they had arrived at the manor, Viktor asked if he could have some time alone, to shave and change. Ivan knew that this was his moment to go to Ginny and ask what he had wanting to ask for a long time. He found their room, after asking many employees and knocked. Luck would have it that he found Ginny, just leaving for a break, after completing Hermione's hair.  
"Make sure you wait until I'm back to get her dressed!" She called out as she shut the door.  
"Oh my, Ivan. Why didn't you say you were there!" She cried in shock, before planting a brisk kiss to his lips.  
"May I valk vith you, in the gardens?" He asked and she looked down at her blue striped pyjamas and back up to him, in his semi casual robes.  
"Do not vory, is not cold." Truth be told, he thought she looked just as beautiful in her blue striped pyjamas and slippers as he did in a cocktail dress and heels. It was all Ginny and Ginny was beautiful. Before she could answer, he pulled her along. He had spent a summer in Krum Manor before the war, and knew the perfect secluded spot for them.  
"Ivan, I need to be back in ten minutes." She informed him. He hushed her:  
"Ve von't be long." Or at least he hoped. Once they reached the spot where daisies grew around an old rickety bench, they sat down together.  
"Ginny, ve haff not known each other for very long, but I haff neffer met anyone like you, anyone so good and pure and light." He began and noticed her cheeks burning.  
"I loff you, more than I haff ever loffed anyone. I can not spend another day vithout asking you this question." Before Ginny could say anything, he was off of the bench and on one knee. He hands flew, shakily, up to her face in sheer astonishment.  
"Ginny Veasley. You are the loff of my life and I can not spend another minute vithout knowing if you vill one day be my bride." He asked, in a gesture that would have terrified him only a year ago. Ginny thought for a moment. If Harry had asked her that question, she was unsure what she would answer, but she could see herself having a life with Ivan, a house in Vratsa, or London, happily married, with a family one day and that image, that picture that burned so brightly in her mind seemed like a sound enough reason to begin nodding her head.  
"Yes, yes. Of course!" She cried out, jumping on him, toppling them both over in cries of sheer joy. Ivan had forgotten to take out the ring, so swept up in his words. But, after she had said yes, he slipped it onto her finger. She brought the ring to her face, in disbelief at its beauty. It was a silver ring with a large emerald set in the centre, with a trio of small diamonds on either side. Ginny couldn't believe it. As she sat up, she looked over to him with a questioning glint in her eye.  
"I just von the vorld cup." He replied and she chuckled, before peppering him with kisses, which he received willingly.

When Ginny arrived back at Hermione's room, she attempted to conceal the ring. However, it was Hermione herself who spotted the ring and pulled Ginny close, with use of her left hand.  
"And when did this happen?" She asked, in pure shock.  
"Only now. Nothing has been sorted and I am sure that we will not marry soon. But oh Hermione, I love him, I truly do." She burst with joy.  
"Well, you couldn't have chosen a better man, if you ask me." Hermione approved, but Ginny played with the ring for a moment longer.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"I won't wear the ring if you don't want me to. I don't want to take the attention away from you." She offered.  
"Don't be so silly! I want your love to be showcased, just as is mine and Viktor's." She shooed away Ginny's idea, which caused a huge smile to span across the red head's face.  
"Come on, let's get you dressed." Was Ginny's only reply.

When Ivan replied, Viktor had already shaved and was changing, with his trousers and vest on.  
"So?" Viktor asked and Ivan produced the empty box, which caused cries of joy and congratulations to spout from Viktor. They embraced, slapping each other on the back, before beaming at one another.  
"I am engaged to Ginny Veasley!" Ivan cried out.  
"I am marrying Her-my-ninny Granger!" Viktor replied at the same volume and the sheer joy in their statements caused them to embrace once more, chuckling with glee, like young school boys.

The guests were taking their seats and Ada had finished all of her jobs, and had changed into her umber wiggle dress, that matched the colours they had chosen. All that was left to do was collect Hermione and her escort.

Hermione heard the knock at the door and turned to see Ada, in a state of pure shock. They had placed some last minute enchantments on the dress, to make it glow a soft deep sunset gold, beneath the white fabric. Hermione sent her bridesmaids out to set up, in order to have some time with Ada. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that the woman looking back was herself. Her skin was glowing, her hair looked exactly as it had the day of the Yule Ball and the dress flowed down, allowing her to be comfortable, even in her higher than high heels.  
"You are the image of beauty." Ada complimented her. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.  
"I could not do the big vedding for my other son. I vas angry, but now I am glad. You are more vitch than his bride ever could be. It is right that you and Viktor receive the beautiful vedding." She smiled down at Hermione.  
"I vish your family could be here, to see you like this. But, ve are your family now." She embraced Hermione and she felt a unity that she had never felt before.  
"I have never had much of a family before. I feel honoured to become a part of yours." Hermione spoke sincerely. Before things could become any more sentimental, she took Hermione's hand.  
"Come, it is time." She informed Hermione and she nodded, excitement coursing through her body.

When Viktor had changed, his groomsmen all looked at him with expressions of awe painted on their faces.  
"Do I look good?" He asked, before turning to the mirror. It was strange, he felt as if he were eighteen again and looking at himself before the Yule Ball. His robes were a brighter shade of red and he was far more handsome than he had been back then. But there was still that excited young man in him that couldn't believe he was going to meet Hermione Granger. He had missed the cape that he had worn so often during his time at Durmstrang and gave it a little twirl, enjoying it to its full effect.  
"You look so handsome!" Andon called as he entered.  
"And boys, you all look very sharp." He said to the four men: Ivan, Vlad, Serg and Oleg, all team mates of Viktor's. They cleared out when Andon entered.  
"Now, son. I have come to have a quick talk with you." Andon began, sitting his son down.  
"This is one of the biggest days of your life. Don't waste it. You have one of the most beautiful talented witches in the world and she is marrying _you._ " He placed his finger on Viktor's chest.  
"You will never be more happy than the moment you are married, trust me. The moment your Mother stood with me in the very spot you'll be standing today, no wizard could have called himself happier and been a truthful man." They laughed together, Viktor glad that his parents were so in love when they married.  
"Enjoy it, every word that leaves her mouth, relish it, okay?"  
"Yes Father, I promise." Viktor replied.  
"You always have been my best son, Viktor." Andon placed a hand to his cheek before leaving to take his place at the altar.

Viktor heard the guests gasp in awe as he and his groomsmen took their places at the altar. A wave of pride rushed through him and his hoped that Hermione would find him as handsome as the men and women in attendance. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The staircase was lined with red and gold flowers, which brought a smile to his face: their colours. In the front row of his section of the Manor was his Brother, his wife and their children. His closest Aunties and Uncles, from both his Father's and his Mother's side. Ivan's parents and most shockingly: Blaguna. She appeared to be very well and very excited and Viktor knew that this would make Hermione incredibly happy. In the first two rows of Hermione's side of the altar sat Ron, the Weasley family, which appeared to never end, a man he recognised as Neville Longbottom, a man he had been told was Luna Lovegood's partner, Cho Chang's partner, two girls who he did not recognise and Harry, along with Daria.

Daria had received the invitation for the wedding weeks before she had replied. Although she had given up on Harry Potter, she had sent him various letters, enquiring as to whether he was going, or whether he would be interested in being her date. It was not that she found him very appealing, just that she couldn't stand being seen alone at Viktor's wedding. He had, of course, not replied and Daria had agreed with herself to go alone. However, when he had seen her arriving at the Krum Manor, he had run over and linked his arm in her's.  
"Harry, are you here with this woman?" Molly Weasley had asked.  
"Yes I am. This is Daria, she plays for Bulgaria." Harry introduced her to the Weasley family, leaving her very confused. When they had a moment together, she tore her arm from his and stared at him with disdain in her eyes.  
"Vhat do you think you are doing?!" She asked, spitting at him.  
"You asked me if I would like to be your date, and this is my way of saying yes." He smiled at her, attempting to get on her good side. In the end, she linked arms with him and decided to give him one final chance, deciding that he was not all terrible.

Hermione stood with Alexei, who held her hands as she shook.  
"What if I fall?" She began to worry.  
"I've got you. You are going no vhere." He reassured her. She nodded, reassuring herself.  
"Her-my-nee. You vill be perfect. Do not vorry." He looked into her eyes and nodded to her, coaxing an agreement from her. She looked him up and down and was impressed to find him in incredibly smart burgundy robes.  
"Thank you for doing this for me." She squeezed his hand.  
"I vill do it like you are my own daughter." And with that, she asked the bridesmaids to begin their descend.

Viktor watched as the four women descended the stairs, in their beautiful red dresses, each with a different hue. Ginny's was a forest green hue that matched her eyes and new engagement ring. Luna's dressed glinted purple in the light, Lavender's glowed with a deep blue iridescence and Cho's flamed with a fiery orange tinge. He was wildly impressed with the dresses, recognising the handiwork to be Hermione's. It seemed to take an age for the women to make their way down to the altar, but when they did, Viktor's breath stopped as he watched the guests stand to wait for Hermione.

Hermione was incredibly nervous. However, when she emerged at the top of the stairs, it was as if she were on the stairs at Hogwarts, a fifteen year old girl, about to meet the boy she had secretly dreamed of dancing with. When she saw him, Viktor, in his red robes, just as he had been that night, she thought she might cry. The muggle wedding had been beautiful, but this was them, this was Hermione and Viktor, right down to the very last detail. She kept her eyes on him as she descended the stairs, only being held up by Alexei's brute strength.

He stood and watched as she emerged. His heart stopped when he saw her in the same gown she had worn that night, the night that he would never forget. However, now it glowed white and gold, in a way he had never seen before. Suddenly everything else fell away and they were those giddy teenagers again, both anticipating the night together. He found it difficult to hold back the tears he felt well when he saw her smile at him the way she had when she had seen him that night five years ago. So much had changed yet nothing had changed at all. A war had come and gone, yet they remained as they were, so hopelessly in love as they had been back then. Viktor watched as Alexei stroked Hermione's arm as they came onto the flat. He had no idea that it would be Alexei giving her away, but his being the one made it all the more perfect. He meant so much to the both of them that it made perfect sense for it be him who united them.

Hermione smiled as her heels hit the flat, knowing that she would not fall, Alexei stroked her arm, which brought her a great amount of peace. When Alexei took her hand and placed it into Viktor's she felt that same warmth, that same safety wash over her as she had when he had taken her hand before.  
"Thank you." She mouthed to Alexei before he sat, with the others.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that this Wizard and this Witch share for one another. They will be joined, under the power of Merlin, under the roof of the house of Krum today." The man who had been significant to Viktor's family all his life stated. The room has been cast with a translating charm, allowing the Bulgarian spoken to be translated into English for Hermione's guests.  
"I understand that you have prepared your own vows. Please, Viktor." The man with the thinning grey hair and black suit coaxed Viktor.  
"Her-my-ninny, I have waited four years for you to be my bride." He began. "Ever since I saw you in the Hogwart's library with your crazy hair and serious eyes. I know you are the only one for me." His Bulgarian rang true in her ears, causing a watery smile to develop." I lit a candle for you every night during the war, hoping with every part of me that you were safe. I do not know what I have done to deserve you, but I love and cherish you every day, just as much as I did the first. And if you will allow me, I will continue to for the rest of my life." His words remained strong, although Viktor found this incredibly difficult when looking into the loving innocent face of his bride, whose turn it was now to speak.  
"Viktor, ever since I saw you in the Hogwart's library, I knew you were different to the man the newspapers saw you as, different to the man the other girls saw you as. I loved you, even then, as a child. And watching you leave was one of the hardest things I have ever done." Her voice became shaky now, threatening to send tears over her perfectly applied makeup.  
"And now, you are a beacon of light, guiding me away from the age of darkness and into a new beautiful world. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I know, so long as you are by my side, that sorrow can never truly plague our life. You are my light, my strength, my Viktor and I love you." Before the man could even ask Viktor to kiss his bride, his lips met hers in a passionate, tender kiss. The guests erupted in applause, but Hermione and Viktor did not hear them.  
"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Krum." The man announced and a new wave of cheers came from the audience, as Viktor and Hermione finally broke their kiss, a married couple.

 

 


	55. The End

Hermione and Viktor sat at the head of their table as people feasted. Hermione looked around and saw Ginny and Ivan, snuggled up to one another, Luna and Rolf engaging in a deep intimate conversation, Ron and Lavender fed each other fruits and sweets, Cho and Cormac appeared quite in love and Harry and Daria, well in something. It seemed love and happiness was blooming everywhere and she couldn't be happier. She looked over to Viktor and kissed him tenderly, yet briefly.

It seemed even meeting an innumerable amount of relatives was not enough to bring Hermione down. She stood and posed for pictures with many and tried her hardest to remember their names, although she knew she could not remember them all. After relatives came friends, both family and personal. Hermione found these much more amusing, hearing stories from Viktor's childhood that made him blush.  
"Vell, you vill soon be vith children, I haff no doubt." The well dressed man remarked and Hermione looked to Viktor not closed to the idea, he smiled back, obviously open to the idea.

When it came to Hermione's guests, the number was fewer, but the conversations were longer.  
"I need to thank you for everything that you have done for me, Hermione. You know you two are both welcome at the Burrow anytime!" Molly Weasley cried in a grand gesture, followed by the dignified: "Congratulations" from Arthur Weasley. Hermione was rather surprised that George didn't pull a gag on her, but he was nothing but affections and congratulations. Fleur embraced both Hermione and Viktor, not having seen him for a long while.  
"If you ever need anything, come to the shop." She winked, before sashaying off. Cho and Cormac wished them the best and promised the keep in touch and when Harry and Daria arrived, there was not much conversation between anyone before they moved on. Ivan and Ginny practically jumped on the couple, showering them both in affection.  
"If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Ivan!" Ginny cried.  
"I think that might have been my doing actually." Ron whispered behind her, causing her quite a fright.  
"Engaged are you? Well you always did work faster than me." He joked.  
"Ginny, I can not tell you how happy I am for you!" Hermione embraced the couple, before they left to wander together. Rolf and Luna left Hermione and Viktor with a dinner offer, that Ivan had told them they could not refuse, before going to listen to a creature they both seemed to know an awful lot about. The two girls that Viktor did not recognise were called Tamsin and Tiffany and were a couple from the England team.  
"This marriage malarkey is pretty good, we might give it a go ourselves one day!" Tamsin announced before giving them her strongest congratulations. Tiffany remained much more quiet. However she and Hermione exchanged a smile as she left. Alexei came along with his wife, who turned out to be a beautiful blonde. They both wished Hermione and Viktor great health and a prosperous marriage, before returning to their table.

Just as it seemed that there were no more guests, Hermione caught a glimpse of Blaguna, walking with Ada towards them. She scooped the woman up in an embrace.  
"I am so glad you could make it!" She cried, eternally glad that she was better. Blaguna took Hermione's hand and held it in her own.  
"Now, just because I am better, does not mean I can take on the shop. My gift to you and Viktor is my flower shop. I want you to give it to your children and their children. I want it to live on." Hermione was in shock.  
"Blaguna are you sure?" She asked slowly.  
"Yes, my dear. I am quite sure. You two would not have met as you did were in not for my flower shop." She smiled up at them knowingly.  
"I can not thank you enough, Blaguna." Viktor said as Hermione embraced her one more time.  
"It is me you are doing a favour, it gets the old place off of my hands. I'll be back to see the youngens running around, don't you worry." She announced before tottering off.

Hermione and Viktor took the time that followed Blaguna's departure to go and sit in the gardens. They perched on a bench that sat under an oak tree, which overlooked rolling fields and an approaching sunset.  
"I can not belief it. You are my vife!" Viktor said to himself, chuckling in shock.  
"You're stuck with me forever now." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.  
"That's all I've ever vanted." He cupped her cheek in his palm and brushed his lips against her's, before letting her head fall onto his shoulder. They had their whole lives ahead of them. They had been parted and had been forced to fight for their lives as well as the lives of the people they loved. They had to look past those around them and trust one another, trust that what they had was true. And now, after all of their trials and tribulations, they sat: Mr and Mrs Krum, looking out into the sunset. Both with successful careers, both sharing in a love that had lasted through wreck and ruin, both having endless possibilities for their life together and of course, their little Flower Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are at the end. I sincerely hope that each and every one of you has enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can not thank you all enough, for the views and the comments, especially those who have left multiple comments. Knowing that this fic has had fans who have returned time and time again fills me with such pride and love for you all. I have received viewers and comments from all over the world and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to indulge my little fantasy. I hope some of you shall return to read my other fics, if not, once again thank you. It has been a pleasure.
> 
> Paige.


	56. The Flower Shop Audiobook is here!

Hello Everyone!

It has been over a year since I last posted to this story. I cannot thank you enough for all reading it and I hope that all of my readers are well. In our time apart, I have written another Krumione fanfiction and a Game of Thrones fanfiction. But, this Christmas, I had to come back to my most loved story and offer it to you in a whole new way!

From now until Christmas, I am going to be uploading audio chapters of this story, read by none other than myself. I hope that you guys will love listening to this story and enjoying it in a new format! Please, let me know what you think, as always, feedback is priceless.

This piece can be found on SoundCloud under the username Peachpaaige. But a search of "The Flower Shop" and the title of the chapter will bring it up!

Happy Listening!


End file.
